Taiyou to Tsuki
by theredchrysanthemum
Summary: It has been three years since the well closed. Focused solely on her studies, Kagome is about to graduate from high school and embark on her new life as a student at Waseda University. As a surprise Deguchi Aya, her childhood friend arrives back in Tokyo after many years. Family secrets start to unravel, the well begins to mysteriously work... This is a SesshoxOC story
1. Chapter 1: The Sacred Bloodline

Author's Notes: Hello everybody, just a few quick notes before the beginning of the adventure.

1\. The story will be updated weekly.

2\. Everything in italics are meant to be Aya's thoughts.

This story is meant to be her adventure.

3\. If you enjoy it please don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Takahashi Rumiko.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sacred Bloodline

 _March 4th_

 _I already miss Okayama. The wonderful scent of green is everywhere, numerous parks and places to just plainly wander in. I always preferred living outside of Tokyo, specifically in the western part of Japan. Tokyo is just a cement jungle and honestly there are just way too many people cruising through the streets. I love nature and prefer to be surrounded by it, rather than cement blocks of business towers and retail buildings._

 _I was born in Tokyo twenty-four years ago to the Deguchi household. My father passed away when I was seven. "Car accident on Shuto Expressway" they always said to me, but I knew better than that. After all my family had many secrets; so it was impossible to not cause any disruptions in our family life. After the death of my father my mother Nanami was so devastated that our family friend; my godmother and my mother's best friend invited us to move in with her at their family's shrine. Higurashi Yukiko was the mother of Higurashi Kagome and Higurashi Souta._

 _I loved my childhood. Kagome was a younger sister to me in every way and the only reason I hated moving was that they could not come with us. Living with the Higurashi's for ten years was quite the excitement. I still remember grandpa's stories on Heian era and Sengoku period._

 _They are my family._

 _We left Tokyo after my fifteenth birthday due to my mother's work transfer to open a new branch of the Satsuma company in Okayama. I spent a long time adjusting in school back then, but eventually everything got better. It's been over seven years since I've been to Tokyo yet I am happy to see my family. I promised Kagome I would come see her on her high school graduation. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Deguchi Aya and I have returned._

The moment the Sunrise Seto overnight train arrived at the Shinagawa train station, Aya collected her elegant grey suitcase and headed out. She was dressed in casual skinny jeans with an over-sized pine green hoodie while her dyed light brown hair was slightly wavy and all loose, nearly reaching to her waist. Her blue eyes were covered by large dark sunglasses.

 _Tokyo, you haven't changed. Always so busy, busy, busy._

Aya remained in her own thoughts as she caught a taxi to the Higurashi Shinto shrine. It wasn't long until they arrived and Aya paid her fare before walking up those horrifying steps up to the shrine.

 _I always hated these steps. Why couldn't there be an escalator? For the elderly and…well me. Seriously, hundred and eight steps until I reach the bloody top… and I have to drag this suitcase with me. Shit._

It took nearly ten minutes as Aya finally reached the top, trying to catch her breath while holding onto her suitcase," I swear, these stairs will be the death of me one day", Aya spoke breathlessly.

Aya groaned holding her side, as she looked around the shrine, noticing a black haired young woman sitting by the Goshinboku tree.

"Kagome-chan!", Aya exclaimed, recognizing her easily.

Kagome looked up as smile forming on her face, recognizing the voice.

"Aya-chan? Is that really you?" Kagome exclaimed with excitement as she quickly stood and rushed to Aya's side.

Aya nodded," Yup, all me darling. Haven't you gotten my email? It's hard to get a hold of you these days... finishing up your university entrance exams and all".

Kagome laughed nervously," ah… haha… yeah I am quite busy. My schedule is hectic… you know how it is".

Aya smiled as she responded quickly," Well I'm now here like I promised. My mother convinced me to transfer to Waseda University here in Tokyo so we can attend together".

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud," AYA-CHAN IS THAT REALLY YOU? Kagome you're home!"

Aya winced at the loud proclamation as she turned in the direction of the house seeing Mrs. Higurashi waving at the two of them.

"Well I guess I gotta go say hi to Aunt Yukiko", Aya grinned as she walked off rolling her suitcase with her.

Kagome headed to the Higurashi home as well. Aya smiled as she hugged her godmother as she reached the front door.

"It's been a long time Aunt Yukiko. I'm thankful for you having me here", Aya spoke all excited to be surrounded by her family.

Kagome's mom smiled, as she let Aya to enter the house," Oh Aya-chan, you are always welcome here. Go in, the lunch is nearly ready".

Aya didn't need to be told twice and she headed in taking off her sneakers and putting on a pair of casual slippers as she went to the living room.

"Konnichiwa Higurashi-san... long time no see", Aya spoke with a smile.

"Ahh, welcome Aya, good to have you with us once again..."Jiichan responded.

"Aya-chan you should put your suitcase upstairs in your old room. Lunch will be shortly done", Yukiko announced from the kitchen as she slaved behind the stove.

Aya smiled and lifted her suitcase," Of course. Thank you Aunt Yukiko", and with that Aya headed upstairs.

* * *

Lunch was absolutely delicious. The simple yet flavorful food that was before them, caused both Aya and Kagome to stuff their faces in. Delicious okonomiyaki accompanied with miso soup and several side dishes.

"Ahh mama this is delicious…", Kagome commented, trying to chew the food quickly.

"Agreed... I missed your cooking Aunt Yukiko", Aya added, grabbing another egg roll.

"I'm glad you still like it Aya-chan. We're glad to have you here with us, I was happy to hear from Nanami that you would be coming to us but she sounded so

distressed. Is something the matter in Okayama?" Yukiko asked as she poured jasmine tea.

Aya set down her chopsticks and cleared her throat," ahhem... yes... but I will cover that part of the story after dinner if you don't mind", she added.

Yukiko smiled softly and nodded her head," Very well... Souta make sure to clean up before bed..."

Souta pouted," demo...I wanted to hear Aya-chan's story...ok", he added seeing his sister's glare. With that Souta quickly excused himself and rushed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Aya closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

 _I must share this with them. It concerns them. I must protect what must be protected._

"Very well. I will share what I must...just please have an open mind, alright?", Aya asked, looking around the table. Jiichan, Yukiko and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Aya exhaled," Alright, The reason why I had to come back is to protect the Higurashi-Nagano bloodline just like my father did before me... "

"What... What do you mean... protect?" Yukiko asked with a stunned expression on her face.

" Ok... ... please just listen to what I have to say. I am Deguchi Aya daughter of Deguchi Nanami and I am also the last of the Ishimizu youkai bloodline... My family

was sworn to watch over the Higurashi-Nagano blood for the last seven hundred years..." Aya spoke softly.

"Yokai?... You... but you're human like me...?... You don't look ,.." Kagome started, all in shock.

Aya raised an eyebrow and asked," How do you know what a yokai looks like?"

Kagome bit her lip, worried as her Mama nodded in agreement.

"Let her know the truth Kagome. You have nothing to lose", Mama commented as she started to clean up the plates from the table.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the back of her chair. Her body was shaking from the sudden nerves that carried through her body out of fear.

"Alright Aya but you will listen to me first. Do not interrupt me until I say it all. Can you promise me that?" Kagome questioned.

Aya smiled at her and spoke," Of course Kagome-chan. Spill".

"It started three years ago. I was gonna go to school but I caught Souta trying to go into the locked well house because Buyo managed to get in there. So I ended up

being the cat rescuer all the way down by the well and in that moment the seal on the well broke and I was pulled down the well by a mistress centipede five hundred

years into the past" Kagome spoke, her was shaking.

Aya stared at her in disbelief as Kagome continued on.

"The centipede was demanding me to give up the shikon no tama, causing havoc on the other side of the well. I met a hanyou pinned to the tree by a sacred arrow.

To make the long story short, centipede bit out the shikon no tama from my body and I released the hanyou who destroyed the centipede with ease. Unfortunately, I

managed to shatter the shikon no tama into numerous shards and we had to collect it but we had a foe to deal with... Naraku. In the end we succeeded in defeating

Naraku and I made the wish on the jewel... but it forced me back to this time and the well hasn't worked since then... It's been three years", Kagome concluded, her

eyes rimmed with tears.

Aya processed Kagome's story in silence. It felt as if hours passed by when Aya finally looked at Kagome.

"Alright Kagome, I believe you...now believe me", Aya spoke and closed her eyes for a moment. Her appearance began to change. Her light brown hair took on a

shade of pale lavender while her brown eyes turned into beautiful forest green. Her ear elongated while a silver stripe appeared on each of her forearms and on her

neck.

Aya smiled showing off her pearly white fangs," I'm an Ishimizu yokai, who was meant to be protect Midoriko's lineage that is known as Higurashi-Nagano line…..

that's you", she stated grinning.

Kagome was stunned by her proclamation. Jiichan Takahiro held onto his sutras, freezing in place while Mama continued to wash the dishes but listened in.

"What do you mean Midoriko's lineage? What? I'm…. I'm Kikyou's reincarnation… right? I'm not Midoriko's reincarnation. I mean how could Midoriko be

reincarnated ...?What..a water yokai?" Kagome questioned still in disbelief and confusion.

Aya smiled feeling comfortable in her natural state," Don't think of it as a reincarnation Kagome because technically Midoriko is your descendant, and so was your

father and so is your grandfather. The Higurashi household has been connected to Midoriko since Heian era...my family was sworn to protect the pure lineage of

Midoriko however I do not know the reason... my grandparents knew and so did my father but he passed away before he could pass that down onto me... and by the

way yes a water yokai, we control water well... just me now I'm the last of the bloodline... but I don't know how to control it fully as my mother is not a youkai. This

is all my father's blood ", her tone softened.

Mama simply poured more tea in front of them.

"That's for the nerves", Mama simply commented with a smile.

Aya smiled softly, taking a small sip of the tea. Kagome was still in shock, trying to process the information while Grandpa stood and headed out mumbling under his

breath something about Heian era.

"My dad….. my dad knew all of this?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, why do you think our families have been always so close? My father was your father's protector just as your grandfather's isn't that right Jiichan?.." Aya spoke as

she looked at the granfather who was drinking his tea casually.

"My father's lineage has always excelled and my father was a strong youkai but I have no knowledge from my family. My mother knows nothing and my

grandparents... they... they've gone too", Aya added.

Kagome spoke softly," but ... I thought there are no youkai in this world..."

"Actually... you'd be surprised to know that there are a lot of youkai in this time but we're hidden we've learned to assimilate but there are a lot of them that are very

old, some of them from the time of Midoriko even and those demons are the ones I need to protect you from; because of the holy powers you currently possess, you

are a target. You will be stuck with me from now on... and it doesn't matter where we go", Aya stated as if it were non-negotiable contract.

Kagome spoke up," I see.. "

Aya took another sip of the tea and lifted up a silver necklace with a simple jade stone showing it to Kagome all casually.

"This is Ishimizu heirloom which will allow me to follow the holy powers of Higurashi-Nagano line, wherever it deems necessary. So do not worry dear Kagome-chan...

that's the main reason why we'll attend Waseda University together", Aya stated all content.

Kagome groaned leaning into her mother, seeking comfort. She didn't want to inconvenience her friend this way. Mama gently hugged her daughter, giving her a soft

kiss on the forehead.

"I love you my sweet Kagome. I want you to listen to Aya. She is part of our family as your older sister. I trust her to protect you", Mama spoke with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about me, Grandpa or Souta. We will be alright", she added.

"Hai, we will be alright. Aya speaks the truth. I will retire for the night", Jiichan quickly spoke up, slowly departing from the room.

Aya simply nodded," Aunt Yukiko, Souta and Jiichan are no longer affected. Jiichan holds no spiritual powers and your brother will never hold them.. There's always

only one child that may possess the sacred powers".

Kagome looked up at her mom for a moment before giving her another yet this time bone crushing hug.

"And here I thought... my life would be simple after the well closed", Kagome muttered.

* * *

.

 _March 5th_

"Sotsugyo omedeto", Aya spoke, a warm soft smile upon her face.

They were all standing outside the Komae High School. Kagome, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were all beaming, dressed in their graduation capes holding their diplomas in

their hands. Aunt Yukiko stood with Jiichan, Souta and Aya beside Kagome, the whole family filled with pride.

"Arigatou Aya-chan", Kagome spoke feeling happy.

"We were all accepted to universities...", Eri spoke enthusiastically.

"That is fantastic news. You all worked very hard", Aunt Yukiko expressed.

" I'm going to be an interpreter" Ayumi stated.

"..and I'm going to be an anchorwoman", Yuka added.

"Pfftt.. you better become Miss Campus first", Eri smirked playfully.

"Alright,, Kagome.. ready to go home?", Yukiko asked

Kagome nodded," Hai mama... Ja ne Yuka, Eri,,, Ayumi", she waved to her friends before taking off with her family back to the Higurashi shrine.

When they finally reached the Higurashi shrine, Jiichan and Souta headed inside along with Yukiko to prepare the celebration dinner. Kagome smiled as she and Aya

walked past Goshinboku towards the well.

" I want to show you the well...", Kagome spoke, feeling melancholy.

" You know just because I am a yokai that doesn't mean I don't understand feelings. I don't know how it was in the past... but... I understand that although you have

your family here... you still feel lonely... am I right?", Aya spoke as Kagome slid the wooden door to the well's entrance.

' That is odd. In the past... yokai are ruthless... definitely not filled with emotions", Kagome simply stated. She took the few steps down towards the well, letting her

hands clutch onto the wooden frame of the well.

"I love my family Aya-chan... I always will... but... I miss the feudal era. I miss my other sister Sango, I miss Shippou... Kaede-baachan, Miroku...but I miss most of

all Inuyasha... I was born to meet him... I was born to do this... I just ... I really want to see them again", Kagome continued, holding back tears.

Aya stood beside her gently rubbing her back, when she looked down the well.

"Wow... sky...", Aya uttered.

"It...it's working... the well it's working...", Kagome repeated in shock.

"Kagome?" came Aunt Yukiko's voice from the entryway.

"Mama... I...it's working...", Kagome barely managed to say.

Yukiko looked at Aya and then at her daughter. A small smile formed on her face.

"It's ok Kagome... just be home before dinner", Yukiko smiled.

"I'm coming with Kagome... no way I'm letting you go to feudal era without me", Aya added.

Kagome smiled at her best friend and at her mother. The adventure wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Who Overcame Time

Author's Notes:

Hello everybody, I've decided to post Chapter 2 as a bonus in the beginning just

to get the flow going. Either that or I'm a writing addict.

Regardless of that, I am sticking by my previous

personally set rules:

1\. The story will be updated weekly.

2\. Everything in italics are meant to be Aya's thoughts.

3\. If you enjoy it please don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

PS: The story is rated M as a precaution. Aya has no filter when it comes to certain situations.

As the story progresses violence will also be present, not in gory details but present.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl Who Overcame Time...

They jumped. The blue light surrounded them as they traveled across time to feudal era. Kagome was truly happy. Her heart was erratic from excitement as they reached the other side of the well. Aya was intrigued but kept on guard.

 _Wow... the smell is just like in Okayama. The strong scent of grass and trees._

"Here... I'll jump us out...", Aya offered and she grabbed a strong hold of Kagome and quickly jumped out of the well.

The view was mesmerizing. A green meadow surrounding the well with a hint of wild flowers hidden among the grass. The sky was blue without the presence of clouds.

"That's the forest leading to the village right? I can smell humans... and. Yokai... and... .hanyo .the hanyo is coming here...fast", Aya spoke quickly as she stood beside Kagome.

"It's Inuyasha...", Kagome smiled, recognizing the silver haired hanyo, adorned in the fire-rat robe rushing to her side.

"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!", Inuyasha exclaimed, ready to pull out Tetsusaiga.

"Osuwari", Kagome quickly reacted, causing Inuyasha to kiss the grass.

"Inuyasha, please don't hurt Aya. She's my family.. we came through the well together... she's sworn to protect me..." Kagome quickly spoke, watching Inuyasha slowly peel himself off the ground.

"Ahh baka yarou! You didn't have to use the command!", he growled but then quickly rushed pulling Kagome into a warm embrace," I missed you...", he muttered softly just enough for her to hear.

"Kagome!", came voice from the forest as other approached.

Kagome broke away from Inuyasha's embrace ecstatic," Miroku! Sango! Shippou!"

The whole group rushed toward them. There was the monk adorned in indigo robes carrying two very young girls. Beside him was a young woman carrying a newborn strapped to her back wearing a pink/green kimono joined by a small kitsune yokai.

"It's so good to have you back!", Sango exclaimed, supporting the newborn attached to her back.

"Hai... it's good to be back... this... this is Aya... she came with me through the well", Kagome quickly spoke, as the group was eyeing her.

"Let's go back to the village... we'll catch up...", Kagome added as she dragged Aya along with the group.

They were sitting outside Sango's and Miroku's hut. The two young mischievous girls were playing with Inuyasha's ears.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha... ", Sango spoke as she was taking care of the newborn.

"Keh! Little brats...", Inuyasha muttered as he was sitting beside Kagome trying his very best to remain calm.

" I'm so happy to be back. It's been three years since I've seen all of you. What have I missed?", Kagome spoke with a smile, gazing at Sango and Miroku's children.

"Hai Kagome-sama I married Sango and we have three kids;the twin daughters Mariko and Mai, and our newest addition to the family our son Masaru", Miroku spoke with a hint of pride in his voice as he joined the group with a soft meal.

" I see... that is wonderful I am very happy for you both", Kagome uttered, feeling a soft melancholy as she then looked at the hanyo that was seated beside her.

"Inuyasha... can we... ... go... and talk in private?", Kagome spoke softly , gently tugging at the sleeve of hanyo's hakama. Inuyasha with ease removed the twins and tossed them at Shippou.

"Slay the fox girls", Inuyasha spoke while grabbing quickly Kagome and they rushed off in private.

"Ahh Inuyasha not fair!", Shippou muttered as he squished by the twins.

" We slay you Shippou", Mariko giggled.

"So... it's Aya right?" Sango asked looking at the female yokai.

"Hai... Deguchi Aya... it's nice to meet Kagome's friends...", Aya smiled at the young family.

"Likewise, I never thought I'd have the opportunity to meet someone other from the future time ... other than Kagome. So you're her family? Pardon me... but how... you're yokai.. she's a miko", Miroku inquired.

"Our mother's are very good friends. I lived at Kagome's home during our childhood...she is like my sister...I moved away and just recently came back... so I'm now here... ", Aya conversed, watchingthe twins play with the kitsune.

" Oh that's good... well we're glad you're here", Sango added," I'll go prepare meal".

...

 _It was getting dark. We were supposed to go back home for dinner... oh Kagome. I must admit... this era... it's beautiful, so simple yet intriguing. I should go look for Kagome, I don't want Aunt Yukiko to worry,,, we promised to return for dinner._

 _Damn... I really like it here... the people are nice... I like that I don't have to be concealed. I can be myself..._

"So Aya-chan... what kind of a yokai are you?", Shippou questioned, causing Aya to refocus from her thoughts.

" I'm a mizu yokai Shippou... the last of the Ishimizu yokai", Aya spoke barely audible.

"Mizu? ... how can that be...?" Shippou asked once more.

The kitsune was incredibly inquisitive. He moved right towards Aya, looking at her pale face with his sparkly eyes. Aya grinned playfully, meeting the kitsune's gaze and she gently lifted her hand, flicking her fingers towards him causing the kitsune to be sprinkled with cold water.

"Like this", Aya stated with a grin.

"Woah!", Shippou exclaimed, impressed.

 _What a cute little munchkin. No wonder Kagome missed them. The kitsune has a resemblance to young Souta... The taijiya Sango... an honest hardworking mother... I respect that. The monk Miroku... and even the hanyo... They're good people...well... and a hanyo and yokai... ... ... oh... it's Kagome's scent... finally!_

Kagome and Inuyasha returned as the sun began to set. Kagome shyly held onto Inuyasha's clawed hand as they approached the taijiya hut.

"Gomen ne Aya-chan, we can go back now...", Kagome spoke as they reached the rest of the group.

"What? Kagome... you're not staying?", Sango inquired.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning... alright? I just promised my mother... we have a dinner tonight for my graduation... we'll see you tomorrow ok?", Kagome quickly spoke up.

"Ok, well we'll see you guys tomorrow alright?", Aya quickly spoke up as she stood up.

"Ja ne...", Kagome added as she, Aya and Inuyasha headed towards the bone eaters well.

"So Kagome, invited Inuyasha for special dinner?", Aya teased as they jumped through the well, seeing Kagome blush slight pink.

"Hai", Kagome nodded as they reached the other side.

"Keh! I'm here to see the family...", Inuyasha spoke up as they headed into the house.

"Yeah yeah...", Aya grinned," Tadaima!", she announced

" Aya-chan! Kagome-chan! So glad you're home... oh Inuyasha... you're here!", Aunt Yukiko babbled seeing the trio.

"Inuyasha!", Souta exclaimed, rushing towards the hanyo.

"Let's eat.. I'm way too old to last another moment without a meal...we can catch up afterwards.!", Jiichan spoke feeling content that the family was together.

They rushed into the kitchen where the table was already prepped. Aunt Yukiko quickly pulled out an extra chair for Inuyasha and gave a set of clean chopsticks onto a place mat. The food was already organized on the table. Above the table were floating colorful balloons. As they settled in their seats, Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling confused.

"Kagome... what... is that...a yokai? " Inuyasha asked, quickly grabbing a balloon, accidentally causing it to explode against his claws, causing him to startle.

"AHH.. it's attacking me! I'll give you... Sankontess...!" Inuyasha began.

"OSUWARI", Kagome bellowed,causing Inuyasha to kiss the tatami floor.

"Ahahaahha... " Aya exclaimed from entertainment.

 _Dear God... this... hanyo is better entertainment than the comedy channel..._

"Inuyasha those are balloons... only meant as a decorations... they are not a yokai so calm down.. we are going to eat now... so sit up... oh sorry", Kagome covered her mouth in realization as the kotodama beads glowed, causing the hanyo to kiss the floor once more.

" Kagome-chan please don't torture Inuyasha. Let us enjoy a meal...", Aunt Yukiko spoke as she poured kukicha tea for them.

"Seriously Kagome... we are eating now... because I've been eyeing that takoyaki for the past five minutes now...", Aya commented as Inuyasha finally managed to sit properly behind the table.

" Hai... let's eat...", Kagome agreed.

The dinner was exquisite. Various dishes of takoyaki, yakiniku beef, dangojiru soup and fresh sidedishes. It was a beautiful family meal as chopsticks moved from bowl to bowl.

" Not to interrupt the chopstick orchestra... but auntie... this is the best takoyaki I've eaten in years", Aya commented, as she grabbed another ball.

Yukiko smiled," Arigatou for the compliment Aya-chan. Make sure to eat lots..."

"Ahh I'm full mama...", Souta exclaimed, setting down his chopsticks," may I be excused? I have a test tomorrow and I want to review".

"Hai. You may go..." Yukiko agreed.

As Souta headed upstairs, Kagome set down her chopsticks.

" I wanted to tell you something... and I cannot wait any longer... mama... Jiichan... Aya-chan... I'm... I'm going back to feudal era in the morning... I am going to be with Inuyasha... we are gonna marry..." Kagome stated,"We'll live in the feudal era... I will come visit regularly... I promise..."

Inuyasha coughed as he inhaled some rice, definitely not expecting Kagome to say it out loud so bluntly. He quickly recovered, staring at Kagome.

"Did you have to be so blunt about it?", he grumbled.

"Aweeee... you two are so cute!" Aya teased, feeling happy for her friend.

Jiichan was still in shock by that, but gently nodded in approval.

"Wait.. you will marry? Aya will be present with you in feudal era then... right?", Yukiko asked, " Not that I don't trust Inuyasha... you know I do... but you are my daughter... and knowing about what Aya spoke of... I want you to be safe... no matter which side of the well.."

"Oh there's no worries about that..except... well we'll let Waseda University know that you are not starting on the semester... and I'll take a year off my degree... literature can wait... don't worry auntie. I will help Kagome in the feudal era until it won't be necessary. Are you ok with that?", Aya declared.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. A smile formed on their faces, knowing they had the family's blessing.

"Thank you... for accepting me... for us", Inuyasha muttered as he bowed respectfully.

* * *

Later in the evening, Aya was with Kagome in her room having a small discussion about the day's events. They were dressed in their funky patterned pajamas, sitting on comfy bedroom floor.

"so... basically... right now you are engaged!", Aya exclaimed.

"uhhhh.. yeah... yeah..." Kagome agreed, feeling surreal.

"So tell me... why were you gone for three hours with Inuyasha? Just catching up... and a tossed in proposal? or...?" Aya questioned.

" Haven't you heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" Kagome grinned right back at Aya.

"Oh... I see... you got busy...", Aya teased further which caused Kagome to turn fifty shades redder.

"Shut up! Shut up! He can probably hear you... Souta's room is only two doors away!." Kagome uttered, beet-red as she tossed a pillow at Aya," and besides ...we kissed only... we'll wait for the ... ummm... after the ceremony... oh damn it Aya! You do this every time".

Aya laughed holding the pillow with ease," You're an easy target. Ok, I'll stop teasing... I'm just happy to see you happy sister", she admitted, tossing the pillow right back.

"Arigatou Aya-chan...", Kagome smiled, settling to lie down on the bedroom floor.

She exhaled slowly, recollecting her thoughts. Aya lie down as well, smiling as they both stared at the ceiling. Kagome then decided to change the subject.

"When I spoke with Inuyasha about you.. .he told me Ishimizu castle still exists... in the western lands. I was hoping we could travel there so you can get answers from other mizu yokai about yourself... We'd head out tomorrow... if you want to... after we come back we'd have the ceremony... ", she said.

"Ishimizu? ... I... ok...I guess... ", Aya agreed, stunned to hear of its existence.

"What's wrong?", Kagome asked, looking at Aya's sudden change in expression.

Aya shook her head," It's nothing... I just never thought I'd be able to visit it... Ok.. we'll do it we'll travel there... and afterwards we come back and you do your ceremony with...Mister hanyo... sounds like a plan", she added with content.

"Good! I hope you'll find the answers you seek Aya-chan... mmm let's go to bed ne?" Kagome suggested.

"Hai, see you in the morning... enjoy some naughty dreams about a certain hanyo...", Aya teased further as she got up and headed to her room, leaving Kagome once again a fifty shades redder.

The following morning they quickly made their way through the well. The trusty yellow backpack was strapped to Kagome's back, packed with all the essentials. She was dressed in casual attire consisting of a tshirt and jeans. Inuyasha ready at her side. Aya was carrying a green backpack filled with other essentials. She was dressed in sporty sweatpants and a loose comfortable shirt. They reached Edo village,The home of the monk and the taijiya was busy with a visit from Kaede and young girl named Rin.

"Kagome-chan! You're here", Rin exclaimed seeing Kagome. She rushed to Kagome's side giving her a warm hug.

" I missed you. You have been gone a long time", Rin quickly spoke enthusiastically.

"I know, I'm happy to see you too Rin... you're in a human village... what about ..Sesshomaru?", Kagome asked looking at Rin quizzically.

"Oh, he visits...", Rin stated simply with a grin.

"I see...", Kagome responded, looking at Kaede," oh Kaede-baachan,, this is my family... my very good friend Aya... she came with me from the future...",

"Nice to meet ye... we are glad to see ye Kagome... I came with Rin to see the young ones... I'm glad we run into you... stop by me hut when ye can... ", Kaede offered an invitation," You're always welcome at my home.. come Rin...we'll head back".

Aya suddenly grabbed Kagome's arm. _That scent... A Yokai... Unknown scent..._ She looked towards the forest, ready in a protective stance.

"Hey.. Aya what's going on?" Kagome asked worried.

"Unknown yokai scent... from that direction...", Aya pointed towards the woods.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, catching a hint of scent. He growled," It's Sesshomaru..."

" Sesshomaru-sama", Rin exclaimed from excitement rushed towards the woods.

 _"_ Who is Sesshomaru?" Aya asked as she lowered her guard down.

"An ass..." Inuyasha commented.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother", Kagome spoke, smiling at Rin.

"Half-brother", Inuyasha grumbled.

"I see...", Aya responded, her eyes fixated on the tall silver-haired yokai that walked towards Rin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Yokai Of Ishimizu

Author's Notes:

Hello!

Thank you for the nice reviews in regards to

this story. As a writer it makes me feel like

I am doing a good job =D

Because of that I have been quite

in a writing mood, The updates will come

frequently(weekly will be at latest , unless something else occurs)

So just a reminder:

1\. Everything in italics are meant to be Aya's thoughts.

2\. If you enjoy it please don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

PS: Once more, the story is rated M as a precaution. There will be some adult content,

Aya has no filter when it comes to certain situations,

As the story progresses violence will also be present, not in gory details but present.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Yokai of Ishimizu

"Tsuki ga Ishimizu-ji ni kakō shita toki ni, ishi ga ochiru to mizu ga nagaremasu"

"When the moon descends upon the stone water, the stone will fall and the water will flow"

 _So this is Sesshomaru. Hmm,,, tall, slender figure,, really easy on the eyes... oh damn it he's veeeery easy on the eyes. He's a lord, the royal markings on his forehead. Last time I saw those was in the old scrolls grandmother showed me when I was a kid...this is incredible._

"Sesshomaru-sama you came to visit me", Rin exclaimed as she smiled at the tall daiyokai

The stoic daiyokai looked down at the young girl, his face remained without a hint of emotion. Behind him stood a short kappa yokai Jaken, holding an elegant sleek wooden box.

" I see you are well Rin", the daiyokai stated.

"Jaken", the daiyokai called forth his kappa servant.

The kappa moved quickly, holding onto the wooden box,"Here... Rin... a present from Sesshomaru-sama", the kappa spoke proudly.

"Ahh... arigatou gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama...", Rin spoke in awe as she collected the wooden box in her hands and with it she bowed to the daiyokai.

Sesshomaru's face was greeted by a soft smirk, acknowledging Rin's gratitude. He then looked up to see his half-brother approach along with the rest of the group and his expression returned to its cold state.

"Oi Sesshomaru! A word..." Inuyasha yelled.

" I have no business with you hanyo", Sesshomaru retorted coolly.

" Hey, remove that icicle out of your royal ass... I wanna know about Ishimizu castle..." Inuyasha continued.

Aya sighed at the lack of proper etiquette. _Blood or no blood, this can turn ugly and I really don't feel like watching a fight... or intervene in one... poor Kagome if this is what she had to deal with for years._ She continued to examine the daiyokai that stood before them, just as Rin rushed back to Kaede's side with the wooden box in her hands.

"What do you want with Ishimizu castle?", Sesshomaru questioned, ignoring Inuyasha's irreverent comments.

"I seek answers from Ishimizu, I am a mizu yokai...", Aya spoke up. She lowered her head in a soft bow before meeting the cold daiyokai's gaze.

" Hn... Ishimizu is within my lands. You have my permission to enter", Sesshomaru simply stated and with that he turned to leave," Jaken let's go",

"Wait... " Inuyasha yelled after the stoic daiyokai.

"Inuyasha leave it be... he won't tell you anything..." Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru was gone.

"Wow... you never told said that you knew the Lord of the western lands... feels like I just walked into my history textbook", Aya commented.

 _"_ What are you talking about Aya?" Kagome spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's in my history textbook that I need for Waseda University, I'll show you... when we go back... anyways we should head out... ", Aya responded ,casually checking her watch.

Kagome processed the information and then looked towards Inuyasha and then Aya.

"Yeah, you're right... ", Kagome nodded," Let's go... bye Rin, Kaede,,, See you soon Sango,, Miroku..." , and with that they were off.

They reached the western lands as the sun began to set. Ready to settle for the night, Kagome flopped down her yellow backpack letting herself to flop on the soft grass.

"I am so tired! ... I hope there is an onsen nearby", Kagome muttered, feeling exhausted.

"Keh! Kagome you used to handle more", Inuyasha commented," I'll go collect firewood', he quickly added, hoping to avoid Kagome's wrath.

The wind picked up, bringing forth a chilly breeze that was accompanied by a strong scent of pine. The deciduous trees surrounding the area began to sway their leaves back and forth. A faint mist began forming around the area . Aya stood up with haste and scanned the area.

" Inuyasha, do you smell it? We're surrounded...by something...", Aya murmured, her gaze fixated towards the south.

"Feel the taste of my Tetsusaiga! Let's go!", Inuyasha bellowed as he unsheathed the sword.

A figure slowly emerged through the cold mist. It was a tall yokai dressed in white silk hakama with a matching kosode; that was completed with a silver haori, decorated with white peony flowers along the shoulders. He was a tall male yokai with piercing forest green eyes and waist-length white hair. His facial masculine features were decorated by three silver stripes on each cheek, while a single sword remained attached at his hip within its sheath.

"Wait Inuyasha... he's not attacking us", Kagome uttered, as the tall male yokai came to a halt.

"You are trespassing upon these lands. Leave at once or die", the tall yokai declared, his body at ease.

"Keh! I don't take kindly to threats... taste the power of my Tetsusaiga!", Inuyasha growled and he rushed towards the tall yokai, engaging in a fight.

With a swift movement, the tall yokai unsheathed his sword; dodging Inuyasha's tetsusaiga, causing Inuyasha to be pushed back with a cold water jet.

" Hey now watch it ...we have permission from Sesshomaru-sama to enter his lands ...so back off dick... ", Aya exclaimed, rolling her sleeves up quick. She thrust her hands forward forming a water barrier with ease.

"I don't need your protection! KAZE NO KIZU!", Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped out of the water based barrier.

The tall yokai moved with grace and elegance as he extended the sword and deflected Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu with ease. Aya growled and pushed a strong water jet towards the tall yokai. Kagome was ready with her arrow and bow. The tall yokai growled and charged towards Aya with super speed, pinning her against the oak tree. He sniffed her face, his gaze setting towards the dangling jade necklace that rested around her neck.

"Impossible!", the tall yokai stated, letting go of his grip. Aya winced in pain as she slumped down massaging her neck.

"Who are you man? Damn it.. your claws are sharp!", Aya grumbled as she eyed the tall yokai.

"I am Hayao ... I will escort you to the Ishimizu castle...", the tall yokai stated and then look over towards the rest of the group.

"Collect your belongings... .. we leave at once".

" Now wait just a minute... Hayao... why would we leave with a water yokai that has just attacked us?! Explain yourself!", Aya bellowed, her green eyes scanning her enemy fully.

Hayao looked back towards Aya. His gaze softened as his velvety voice spoke," You are a water yokai yourself and you carry the Ishimizu jade pendant... you may enter the lands. Now as I said... collect your belongings.."

Aya's mind was filled with many questions.

 _What?! Ishimizu jade pendant? Another water yokai?! I thought we were extinct... I... Right. I am back in the past – Sengoku Jidai. This yokai... what is he? What is the Ishimizu castle? It was a myth...I thought...I thought ... we wouldn't find it...This... so many questions... we need to go there... maybe I'll... maybe I'll get my answers. ... or maybe knowing my luck I'll find something worse._

Aya looked over towards the rest of the group. Inuyasha had been subdued by Kagome's holy power of the word "Osuwari", leaving him within a small grassy crater.

"Alright... let us go... ", Kagome stated.

"Mmmfffmm... Ka...gome", Inuyasha mumbled, managing to pull himself out.

"Ok Aya, you are studying a history and literature... What is the Ishimizu castle? You never said much about it except that it has water yokai," Kagome asked, breaking the silence. They've walked for over thirty minutes further south, the tall youkai at the front.

" The castle of stone water – a legend really. It was..err is the home to mizu yokai since the early Heian era.", Aya quickly spoke up.

" Aya is right. Ishimizu castle has not been seen by many. Old Myouga mentioned it here and there, it's supposed to be sacred... but I did not expect it to be guarded by dicks like Sesshomaru", Inuyasha growled under his nose.

"Be respectful Inuyasha", Kagome scolded.

"Dear God, you two already sound like an old married couple... I don't wanna be near you when you decide to create mini hanyo's ", Aya responded.

"We... do not argue... it's not like... hey!", Inuyasha spoke embarrassed.

They walked further, as they came in to the view of the castle. The castle was nestled upon a hill surrounded by a sturdy stone wall. The moon illuminated the vast structure as they made their way towards the main gate. The stones glistened as they bathed in the moonlight. In front of the main gate there stood two guards on each side - dressed in plain white silk kimono, accompanied with an expressionless face. A katana was at the ready within their clawed hands. The gate opened without hesitation as the stoic Hayao entered the castle's walls, leading the trio within. Hayao led them through the castle courtyards, leading them towards the main hall. The trio remained silent as they walked behind Hayao, trying to grasp the beauty before them. The inner palace was made of pure white marble, decorated by chrysanthemum flowers and faded paintings on the walls. Suddenly, they came to a halt in front of a large carved double door.

" You are to remain silent before the Lord. You may only speak if the Lord speaks to you first. If you are to speak, do so with respect", Hayao spoke without emotion.

Without a response, Hayao pushed open the door and entered the main royal hall. It was the size of a large banquet hall that had a several joined columns on each side leading towards the main seat at the end of the hall. Upon the seat there was a yokai. His long white hair was neatly braided to the side which nestled in his lap. His eyes were forest green while there were three silver stripes on each of his cheek while his chin was decorated by a white facial hair. He was dressed in white and silver robes that were richly covered in peony patterns. On his left there sat a female yokai. Her face had a soft gaze at the trio, her cerulean blue eyes glistening with excitement at the visitors. Her hair was silver and it was neatly tucked behind her pointy ears. She was dressed in matching robes of the lord.

" Hayao, who have you brought before us?", the lord daiyoukai spoke with a calm tone.

Hayao bowed," I have encountered this group on the outskirts of our lands. I have brought them forth as they are traveling with a young water youkai who knows the power of our house", he conveyed.

The information piqued the Lord's interest. The female yokai remained silent and simply observed.

The Lord remained seated as he scanned the trio, his eyes resting upon the young female yokai with lavender hair.

" I am Lord Kaoru of Ishimizu castle; the guardian of light who are you and what brought you into my lands?" the Lord spoke proudly yet with a soothing voice.

Aya looked up, meeting the gaze of the lord. The Lord's gaze immediately traveled to the jade pendant that hung around Aya's neck. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood immediately walking straight towards Aya, grasping the jade pendant in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" Kaoru asked with haste.

"Yah! Let go of her old man", Inuyasha exclaimed, his hand reaching for the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha...remember respect!", Kagome said.

" I am Deguchi Aya and I am the guardian of Midoriko's descendant. This pendant belongs to my family and was given to me by my grandmother Chiyo", Aya spoke, getting slightly irritated by the situation.

She took a step back from the Lord, ready in fighting position.

" That is impossible! You cannot be the guardian of Midoriko's heritage! The Ishimizu clan has guarded the Midoriko heritage for two centuries! That pendant belongs to my mate", Kaoru stated.

"I am not lying! I was born Deguchi Aya, daughter of Deguchi Nanami and Ishigawa Hayao, granddaughter of Ishigawa Chiyo and ...Kaoru", Aya uttered, connecting the dots slowly.

 _No,,,,this ... this can't be... is it true? Is this...? Her eyes, the lady. They're... they're my grandmother's eyes...the same eyes as mine..._ Aya's eyes formed tears, letting the stain her pale cheeks.

"Obaasan, Ojiisan,,, Chichiue...", Aya spoke, her knees weak,"this ... is impossible", she muttered.

 _This is impossible...Grandmother,grandfather, ...my father..._

 _" I'm sorry Aya-chan, but daddy won't be coming home... "_

 _"It was an accident Aya-chan... '_

 _"It was a car accident, Shuto Expressway,, the vehicle was pushed into the opposite lane... "_

 _"Aya-chan, come ... grandchild... "_

 _" We'll see you again Aya-chan... grandpa and me just have to go away for a little while"_

 _"I'm sorry Aya-chan"_

 _"Aya"_

 _This...this can't be happening_

"AYA!", Kagome yelled out as Aya fell into nothingness.

* * *

 _My head...I feel like I just drank two bottles of umeshu. What's going on? What happened? ...Where am I? Mmmm,,,, well for one, I'm somewhere soft... well I'm laying on something soft...mmmmm futon... and ...silky quilt...is covering me... it's warm.. mmmmmm it smells good... it smells like the yuzu fruit and pine wood... mmm it smells like home..._

"Hey Aya-chan... are you awake?", Kagome spoke softly, watching over Aya's sleeping figure.

 _Well... just my luck... it's Kagome... mmmmm what happened..._

Aya slowly opened her eyes, scanning the room she was in. A medium sized room with tatami floors. There were several decorations hanging on the wall while Aya's green backpack rested beside a wooden table.

"What happened?", Aya questioned, sitting up.

'You don't remember? You fainted", Kagome answered.

They were interrupted as the shoji door were slid by the castle's servants and the lady appeared.

"May you excuse us? I'd like to speak with Aya alone", The lady spoke with a soft tone.

Kagome nodded and she stood quickly heading out of the quarters. Aya remained in a sitting position, gently putting the silky quilt off her body. The shoji door closed once more as the lady settled in a seated position right beside Aya.

" I believe you are my granddaughter am I right?" the lady spoke warmly," You have a hint of my scent within yours.. you are my blood... my son's blood..."

"What I don't understand is how?" she asked.

Aya opened her mouth to speak," That's because I haven't been born yet, I will be born on April 20th 1985...ummmm the next moon cycle but a 475 years later... I traveled back in time...to learn about who I am...and to protect...Kagome... She's Higurashi-Nagano... you told me I was to protect the family.. that's all I know." she spoke honestly.

Curious the lady gently grabbed her granddaughter's hand and asked once more," How do you not know who you are? Surely my son or your mother told you.."

Aya shook her head," Iie. My mother is human, she knows not of the way of yokai...For her it was much that I am full grown yokai due to father's bloodline. My father dies when I am five years old... and you and grandfather abandon me a year later... I haven't seen you since..." The tears began to stain her cheeks once more.

The lady Chiyo gently pulled her grandchild into her warm embrace. Her motherly touch gently calming young Aya. Aya held onto her grandmother, letting all the pain of past go as she cried. The feeling was calming while the motherly love was present.

...

The atmosphere in the main hall was tense. The Lord remained upon the his seat, contemplating the situation. His wife, who was currently occupied as she went to investigate the situation with the odd mizu yokai. It was his son and his constant pacing through the main hall that was beginning to frustrate him.

"How can I have a child when I have not yet taken a mate?" Hayao exclaimed in frustration.

"I think I would have known if I had a child... !", he added," This is impossible!"

"Calm down my son. I am sure your mother will soon return with answers you so desperately seek," Lord Kaoru stated and then he looked over to the young hanyo," Hanyo, how do you know the mizu yokai Aya?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked at the lord," Keh! She's a protector of Kagome... "he stated," not like it matters to you".

"A protector? Of the human girl?" Kaoru inquired, piecing puzzle pieces together.

The bulky carved door opened revealing Kagome and the lady Chiyo re enter the main hall. Chiyo smiled at her family.

"Well?" Hayao inquired impatiently.

" She's ours. There's no doubt about it... "Chiyo responded with a smile.

Her words stopped Hayao in his tracks.

"Are you sure my dear?" Kaoru checked, as his wife came to his side.

"Hai dearest. That is our granddaughter Aya... I will explain everything", Chiyo added watching Hayao's reaction," Calm down my son... I will explain everything as promised".

...

"She's my blood... she's protecting the Higurashi-Nagano... that's you correct girl?", Hayao was in the midst of processing the information.

It was a delicate situation. Kaoru remained sitting, gently rubbing his sore temples with his clawed hand. Chiyo sat down beside her mate, offering comfort while Hayao remained pacing restlessly. Inuyasha was sitting against the wall, eyes closed as he tried to hide his frustrations. Kagome watched the scene before her.

"I moved her to our quarters. She passed out in my arms... let her rest and then you may go visit her Hayao... I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions...both of you", Chiyo spoke happily.

"We need to look at this as a blessing. An insight into your own future Hayao" she added.

Kaoru cleared his throat," Well regardless the situation... it should remain just between us, particularly when the other Lords are to meet for the summit within our walls. They do not need to be alerted to the existence of another Ishimizu", he spoke calmly.

"Umm sorry Kaoru-sama but one lord already know of her existence. Mind you he doesn't know you are family... we met Sesshomaru...on the way", Kagome informed.

Kaoru looked at the young girl," Do not worry, Sesshomaru is an ally of sorts", he chuckled at the thought," well at least his father was".

The mention of his father piqued Inuyasha's interest. His annoyed expression was gone as he observed Lord Kaoru, seeking answers within his face. As he was ready to voice his question, the massive wooden doors opened.

"So, you've arrived", Kaoru stated, greeting the tall figure as they entered the main hall.

* * *

Don't forget to review.

Thank you for reading!

-theredchrysanthemum


	4. Chapter 4: The Rotten Encounter

Author's Notes:

Hello!

Here is Chapter 4.

So just a reminder:

1\. Everything in italics are meant to be Aya's thoughts.

2\. If you enjoy it please don't forget to review.

3\. The story is rated M as there will be adult content.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Rotten Encounter

 _Amai Aya, watashi no kodomo, watashi no yuiitsu no haru no hana, amai Aya.._

 _Mmmm, my head feels like it's going to explode... There is a meridon painkiller in my bag... yes... painkiller... bag... right... I'm ...it's all coming back... my grandmother... my family... she was singing to me... she was singing to me...her lullaby..._ Finally managing to wake, Aya sat up looking at the unknown eyes fell on the male daiyokai, seated neatly on an embroidered cushion. _Father..._

"We have plenty to discuss Aya", Hayao spoke, as he watched Aya from a small distance.

"I ...I didn't recognize you at first... I don't remember you much", Aya responded as she rubbed her sore head," can I take my medicine first?", she asked yet without his answer she quickly hovered to her green backpack, rummaging to find her beloved painkillers.

Haya

o observed the young female yokai. There was no doubt that this female yokai was his child. Her scent was the perfect mix of his and a foreign female scent. "That must no doubt be the mother's scent", he thought to himself. He watched his child fish out a small yet odd cylinder out the green bag and administer her medication.

"Why do you not remember me?", Hayao inquired, watching her.

Aya walked over to her father and settled on the secondary embroidered cushion. She bit her lip, unsure on how to process with this conversation.

 _I never thought I'd sit face-to-face with my father. This is surreal. A dream... yes, I will wake up and everything up till now was a weirdly adventurous dream. I'm still in Okayama... shit..._

"You,... you die when I am only five years old. I already told this to grandmother Chiyo", Aya spoke, uncomfortable discussing the past. She squirmed a bit in her seat, not meeting her father's gaze.

"Gomen ne chichiue, I simply am not used to being in your presence... I don't have many memories of you. You were always .. gone... and then you were gone for good... You died protecting the Higurashi-Nagano but you both perished... Kagome's father... He was your good friend as well..." Aya spoke, trying to explain as much as possible.

"If you are uncomfortable we may postpone this conversation... however... It would be more beneficial to speak now, considering that later might be inappropriate..." Hayao responded, fixing his silky white sleeve.

"What do you mean?" Aya questioned.

Hayao raised an eyebrow and simply responded," There is an event going on in the main hall.. therefore I want us on the same page before we proceed there ourselves".

"What kind of event?" Aya pried curiously, causing Hayao to chuckle. Aya's forest green eyes sparkled with mischief, recognizing it.

"You are definitely my daughter, had my father seen the glint of mischief in your eyes and that inquisitive mind...", Hayao trailed off as a memory occupied his thoughts and a smile appeared on his face.

"Never mind that. The event is a meeting of other lords to discuss a threat growing in the north.. I want you to know that you will be presented as an ally. We want to keep your identity safe from prying eyes... so please... for now change into this kimono... your friend Kagome... will be in... I'll see you in the main hall", Hayao spoke and with that he stood and headed outside, leaving Aya with the elegant wooden box that held a kimono.

"Arigatou chichiue", Aya spoke with gratitude as she gently lifted the wooden cover, showing a beautiful kimono. _Wow,, a gift from father... this kimono... so silky... so beautiful... I guess this is how it feels to be spoiled?_

"Hey Aya-chan you feeling ok?", Kagome spoke, breaking Aya out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Kagome, I didn't even hear you enter... considering I'm a yokai yeah... I'm much better. Don't worry about me...", Aya smiled happily holding the pink kimono in her hands.

"Come let's get ready... Inuyasha is already a pain in the ass since Sesshomaru is within the palace... I don't want to leave him on his own, knowing his rude behaviour... he might offend somebody", Kagome spoke with concern.

In her arms there was another kimono of red and white. Aya looked at the contents and raised an eyebrow.

"So... you're wearing miko robes? Wow... ok... quickly let's dress.. last time I wore a kimono was when I was kid... so this might take extra time", Aya commented.

"I'm just glad you're awake you were out cold for a whole day... after this whole thing with Ishimizu we'll go back to Edo and go back to the future, ne?" Kagome decided as she managed to dress herself with ease.

Aya began to dress with the silky pink kimono as she exhaled," Yeah, sure... but if I keep up this pace... I won't be dressed for another day or so...", leaving Kagome to chuckle.

* * *

"We should begin", Kaoru stated as he sat down behind the head of the table. He was accompanied by four male yokai all seated behind a large table. His son Hayao was sitting on his right, a few seats down from Hayao was Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands. On the left side of the table a few seats down was Lord Kisho; a dragon yokai, the lord of the north. Right beside him sat the young Lord Isamu of the South; a kitsune yokai with a rather mischievous grin upon his face.

" You have something to discuss, so please Kisho speak up", Kaoru added, looking at the dragon lord.

Lord Kisho had a stern expression upon his face. He was dressed in deep burgundy colored hakama. His hair was deep sea green and evenly braided in a single braid. His eyes were deep brown. Instead of stripes, he adorned several green dragon scales on his neck reaching to his jawline.

He looked at Kaoru and with a deep baritone he spoke," I have received numerous reports from my lands of a threat growing in the east. The wolf packs are not involved in protecting their lands and the threat is spreading to my lands. Countless of yokai were slaughtered while many of the human villages have been burnt to the ground with no human bodies present. I call for an investigation".

Lord Isamu's mischievous grin disappeared from his face rather quickly. The other lord remained stone cold.

" An investigation? Ishimizu does not investigate outside the palace grounds", Hayao responded with a cool tone.

Lord Kisho's temper began to rise," You need to be involved! There is a mention of holy power! This threat must be squashed or there will be a war!", Kisho retorted.

"Calm down Lord Kisho. A matter such as this must be handled proficiently and in utmost reticence" Kaoru spoke up, rubbing his chin as his mind wandered through thoughts.

"I'll do it", Isamu volunteered," It's not like I have anything else to do besides head back to the south. My lands are the furthest from the rising threat and I am not that known in the east. I'll investigate the situation and return back here. Is that reasonable enough?"

Kaoru looked over at Isamu, whose mischievous grin returned," Hmm, very well but in any case there should be two of you. Hayao... you should go with him", he spoke looking towards his son.

"That won't be necessary. I will go with Isamu", Sesshomaru joined the conversation.

"Perfect. Now don't you find that reasonable, Lord Kisho?" Isamu questioned, looking at the dragon yokai with a masterful grin.

"Hai, it is reasonable", Kisho concluded.

"Perfect. You will head out tomorrow morning. Now...onto other matters..." Kaoru continued.

* * *

Kagome and Aya walked with Lady Chiyo towards the dining hall. As they entered, the sound of koto played in the dining hall bringing out a calm atmosphere for the guests. Servants were busy , preparing an exquisite dinner for the guests, slowly setting the several distinctive dishes in the center of the table. The table was busy with the lords of the lands and their closest family members; all elegant yokai adorned in beautiful kimonos. Lord Kisho was joined by his wife Masako; a dragon yokai and their two children a grown son Daisuke and a grown daughter Sora. Lord Isamu was joined by his sister Rei. Lord Sesshomaru was trying to remain indifferent as his half-brother hanyo Inuyasha sat across from him. Hayao remained sitting on his father's right while Lady Chiyo took her seat on the left, motioning for Aya and Kagome to join beside her as well. Kagome smiled softly as she was sitting beside Inuyasha. The dinner began.

"I must say, well done on the kaiseki... It's exquisite", Masako commented as she elegantly took another piece," Pass my compliments to the dinner servants Lady Chiyo".

"Thank you for the compliments Lady Masako. I will make sure they will receive them", Lady Chiyo responded as she placed a bowl of natto before Aya.

"Eat, you need strength", Chiyo added, her voice laced with care.

Aya gulped. _I hate natto. I fucking hate natto. Ugh... the stench is overwhelming._

"Gomen ne grandm... um Lady Chiyo... but I cannot. Natto makes me sick", Aya spoke, quickly correcting herself. _Fuck. I almost called her grandmother in front of everybody. So much for keeping it on the down low. What's wrong with me? A dinner with family and some sengoku period aristocracy._

"Very well, just make sure to eat plenty", Lady Chiyo added, as she returned to her own meal.

"You are quite caring towards that yokai Lady Chiyo... have you taken to charity? A yokai , a human and a half breed sitting at the same table as nobility. I'm sure this is meant to be a joke of sorts", Lord Kisho pried as he set down his own set of chopsticks and instead reached for the hot mecha tea cup.

Hayao growled as Lord Kaoru slammed his hand down on the table.

"You will not insult my guests Lord Kisho! Inuyasha may be a hanyo but he is the son of Inu-no-Taisho, just like Lord Sesshomaru. You will treat him with respect as your position requires". Kaoru ordered.

"Keh! No need to defend my honor. I'd kick his ass so hard that he'd land all the way in the north where he came from", Inuyasha commented, fishing out his kaiseki.

At that comment Kagome gently stepped on Inuyasha's foot.

"You think that you can defeat me? Me? I am Lord Kisho, the feared dragon of the north. I've slayed thousands. I've brought your own father to his knees nearly a millenia ago. You think you can defeat me? I will tear you to pieces in a split of a second half breed..." Lord kisho threatened.

"TRY IT YOU OLD MAN!", Inuyasha yelled jumping out of his seat, completely ignoring Kagome's footwork.

"Inuyasha, behave for the sake of the blood that runs within your veins", Sesshomaru spoke up, disgusted with the situation.

Aya looked towards the lord that granted them access to the Ishimizu grounds. He was annoyed. His amber colored eyes had a hint of red appear briefly in them. His clawed hands set down his chopsticks with poise, and with ease he flicked his hands letting his poison whip quickly wrap around Inuyasha and whipping him right out of the dining hall. Isamu burst out with laughter, dropping his chopsticks in the process.

"That was not necessary Sesshomaru", Hayao murmured.

"Please excuse me", Kagome spoke and she bowed before quickly rushing to see how far Sesshomaru tossed out Inuyasha.

"That was golden... Sesshomaru... just like old times ne?", Isamu commented, still collecting his breaths.

"Lord Sesshomaru is always wonderful", Sora, Kisho's daughter remarked.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru my daughter always speaks so highly of you... perhaps a mating ceremony should be discussed..." Lord Kisho suggested, watching his daughter's interaction towards the young lord.

"I have no desire for a mate Lord Kisho", Sesshomaru simply stated, not bothering to look at the young female yokai who pined after him.

"I think this was a wonderful dinner... but I will retire for the evening... "Hayao spoke and then turned to his father, bowing in respect.

"Mmm I agree, we should retire as well... let us go.. Kisho..", Lady Masako spoke, waiting for her husband to escort her.

"Very well...", he complied and the dragon herd shortly departed from the dining hall.

* * *

 _It's midnight.. I can't sleep. This is... frustrating. Inuyasha was thrown out by his pompous brother, Kagome's heritage was belittled... I hate the dragon herd... so high and mighty...and Inuyasha's brother... so stoic... so proud... jeeze what does that dragon hime see in him? That he's handsome? Probably invincible? ... oh jeeze I really can't sleep...I need some air._

Aya quickly with ease moved out of her futon and redressed in her modern era clothes. _Mmm sweatpants and a hoodie nothing more comfy._ She made her way outside the main compound and towards the gardens. The gardens were comprised of a large pond with maple and mulberry trees and beautifully grown shrubs of various sizes and shapes. The waning gibbous moon glittered against the pond's watery reflection. She smiled at the beauty and without hesitation walked towards the grass, sitting down to enjoy the view.

 _You don't see many stars in Tokyo... that's for sure. So beautiful._

"Can't seem to fall asleep?"

She was interrupted out of her thoughts by a husky baritone. She turned towards the source, seeing the tall lord of the west. His armor was gone as he was dressed in a simple white and silver hakama. He was without a weapon and his lengthy silver hair remained loose. It glistened in the moonlight. _He is beautiful._

"Hai, I guess I slept plenty while I was ...uhhh sick", Aya quickly responded, looking away from his gorgeous _perfection._

He raised a silken brow elegantly," Sick? You're yokai are you not? We do not get sick..." he address.

"Hmm... I guess I am a special breed... ", Aya smirked to herself," My name is Aya... by the way... not like you'd ask me for my name. I've heard stories...about you that is...", she continued, as if to talk to herself.

"Hn. I do not care for what you've heard. Why are you here? .. ", Sesshomaru pried, changing the subject subtly.

"Pfft... none of your business... I heard you are going to the east tomorrow...", Aya quickly retorted.

"I see... so you are close to Lord Kaoru and Hayao... are you the concubine? Or perhaps the intended for Hayao?", Sesshomaru pried further, ignoring her previous statement.

 _What? Is he mad? That's... ughhh... I can't even ..._

Aya turned at him, with a menacing look," how dare you question my position! For your information Lord Kaoru is my grandfather! Hayao is my father", she exclaimed furiously.

 _Oh shit! Holy Hana, damn shit shit shit! How could I divulge my identity? Inuyasha was right! He's a pompous ass! A righteous, pompous ass that gets under your skin! I'm screwed._

" How is that possible? Hayao is not mated...", Lord Sesshomaru questioned, satisfying his own curiosity.

"It is not your business! You are despicable. How dare you question my purpose?! You call yourself a lord... how could you put a lady in such a position?", Aya spoke, frantically trying to cover her tracks.

"My patience is running thin... Aya ", he responded cooly.

His expression was unchanged. Cold and distant. The amber eyes were once again gently hued with red.

"Why are your eyes turning red?", she asked, switching the subject once more.

Sesshomaru blinked a few times, keeping his distance from her.

"Surely you should know. My inner beast was trying to gain control and rip you to pieces for insulting my position. You're yokai. Aren't you connected with your inner self?" he questioned, eyeing her.

" An inner beast?... I... No...", she looked at the pond and quickly walked over to it, gazing at her own reflection. Lavender hair. Forest green eyes. Pale skin. Silver stripes. It was the same. No inner beast. _I don't understand. This doesn't make sense... What?_

"How odd...", Sesshomaru stated.

 _I don't belong here... I don't..._ with that Aya got up with haste and rushed from the Ishimizu compound without another word to the stoic yet confused daiyokai.

* * *

 _Amai Aya, watashi no kodomo, watashi no yuiitsu no haru no hana, amai Aya.._

 _Sweet Aya, my child, my only spring flower, sweet Aya_


	5. Chapter 5: The Guardians Of The Light

Author's Notes:

Hello!

Here is Chapter 5.

Quick reminder:

1\. Everything in italics are meant to be Aya's thoughts.

2\. If you enjoy it please don't forget to review.

3\. The story is rated M as there will be adult content.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Guardians of the Light

"Kaoru-sama! My Lord!"

The voice belonged to a young male servant, who stood in front of the shoji screen that housed the main quarters of the palace. With haste, Kaoru sat up against his futon, his silky quilt sliding to the side. His lady Chiyo remained laying against the soft futon, yet wide awake.

"Enter", he commanded.

The servant slid the shoji doors apart, bowing down to his lord.

"Gomen nasai Kaoru-sama. I was alerted by the palace guard that the young mizu yokai has left hurriedly from the Ishimizu grounds", the servant conveyed.

"Aya?" Kaoru asked. He was surprised.

"Yes Kaoru-sama, she left our grounds on her own", the servant confirmed.

"Alert my son, tell him to retrieve her immediately", Kaoru ordered

"Hai. Kaoru-sama", the servant replied

As the servant bowed and exited the lord's and lady's quarters, lady Chiyo sat up. She looked at her mate with apparent worry sitting upon her face. Her heart hung heavy as she took a deep breath.

" Kaoru.. why would she run? Something must have distressed her… perhaps the dinner? or the other lords?" Chiyo asked.

Kaoru looked at his worried mate. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

" It will be fine Chiyo. Our son will retrieve our granddaughter. Do not worry my dear, please rest", Kaoru spoke.

His words of comfort eased Chiyo's worries little by little.

...

* * *

"What do you mean she disappeared?…How long ago? Who was the last person to see her?" Hayao questioned.

He was interrupted from a good quality sleep by a male servant who simply informed him that the mizu yokai was missing. His daughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru saw her last… in the gardens but he's nowhere to be found either my lord. His guest quarters are empty..." the servant responded, bowing deeply.

Hayao growled under his breath. He quickly collected his sword and rushed out like the wind, heading out of the Ishimizu compound.

* * *

She was running as fast as her feet carried her. Her heart raced wildly as she rushed towards the village of Edo. The bone eaters well. The future.

 _I need to see my mother. I am an abomination, not a yokai.. not human.…not even hanyo.…I.…fuck!_

Aya screamed as she was suddenly pummeled to the ground by a strong force. A boar yokai dug into her side with a crushing force, her bones cracking at the tension.

"Fuck off you you nasty pig!", Aya bellowed, recollecting herself.

With one swift movement she broke free, punching the boar into the side of its furry head. She winced in pain as her left side began to bleed.

 _Fuck…I'm so clumsy, unable to keep my guard up…so reckless... . my father would be disappointed in me..._

She turned to look back at the boar, who was ready to attack once again. Her left hand held pressure on her side. Her breathing became harder as the pain that was inflicted caused further cracking with each breath she took. As the boar yokai was ready to pounce, a familiar green whip appeared and with a single stroke eviscerated the boar into nothing.

" Sesshomaru..." Aya muttered.

Her vision became blurry as the tall,stoic lord made his way towards her. His strong arm sneaked around her waist gently scooping her up.

"I will take you back to your family. Your secret is safe with me", Sesshomaru spoke coolly, as he carried her back to Ishimizu.

 _He...he came back for me… he.. he saved me.… why? …_

...

"Aya? How are you feeling child?"

The voice belonged to Lady Chiyo. The soothing motherly melody of her voice, was the comfort that Aya was so desperately needing at the moment. She was sitting outside of the guest pavilion, her back resting against the strong wooden pillar. Guards remained at their posts while servants rushed to do their everyday duties. _It was already midday._

"I don't know how to feel anymore grandmother", Aya confessed, staring at the cloudy sky.

"What do you mean child?" Chiyo asked as she gently sat down beside the young mizu yokai.

"I don't know what I am anymore. I am a yokai but I do not have an inner beast. I do not know how to control my own strength or how to use it to its full potential. I don't know where I belong anymore", Aya continued. Her eyes became glassy as tears threatened to fall.

"Is that what caused you to leave last night? A conversation gone rogue with Sesshomaru?" Chiyo asked, with worry.

"Hai.. gomen for leaving grandmother. I was startled, in the future many of the yokai I was exposed to were already assimilated within the human culture. None ever expose this inner beast side within them, so I have never known about it in the first place. My mother doesn't know anything about yokai culture. I'm confused", Aya continued.

She took a deep breath as her grandmother gently set her hand on her shoulder.

"I will tell you about our family", Chiyo concluded, a warm smiled upon her face.

Aya looked at her grandmother, feeling relieved.

"You are the daughter of my son Hayao, the guardian of Ishimizu palace. Your grandfather and I have been mates for the past five hundred years and for this time we have been the guardians of the light..." Chiyo spoke.

"Guardians of the light?", Aya asked,"What is that?"

"Ishimizu was built over three thousand years ago when the goddess of sun Amaterasu thrust her strength into the soil that we now sit upon. Your great-great grandfather was present when Amaterasu's light fell upon this earth. He claimed to hear Amaterasu's voice commanding him to guard the light at all costs for it was a gift that was not to be taken for granted. So the proud yokai that he was, he watched over the grounds for a long time as gradually the palace itself grew from the sunlight and became a complex as you see it now", Chiyo explained, looking around the multiple pavilions that comprised the Ishimizu grounds.

"So.. Amaterasu the goddess of sun commanded great-great-grandfather to guard her light no matter what. What does the light do?", Aya questioned, piecing everything together.

"Oh Aya, the light is the source of everything your heart desires. There is no limit to what it can do. That is why it must be protected at all times by those pure of heart", Chiyo continued, smiling at her grandchild.

"You mean it is like the Shikon no tama?",Aya asked.

"Iie, shikon no tama would have never granted your real wish. It would take your wish and twist it around so it would benefit itself. A simple creation of the miko Midoriko to divert the direction of Ishimizu from trying eyes", Chiyo responded.

"So then why do we protect the Higurashi-Nagano line?", Aya questioned.

"Because the Higurashi-Nagano line is conceived and born of these lands. A part of the light resides within the young Kagome you brought with you. Do not fret child, everything will be alright. You are our blood, the blood of the guardians and we never give up on our own", Chiyo concluded, gently wrapping her arms around her.

" So... what is the light? What does it look like?", Aya asked, her face pressed into her grandmother's shoulder.

" Only your grandfather knows that. It is a secret passed from the father to his son. One day Hayao will pass it down to you", Chiyo spoke, gently stroking Aya's lavender hair.

"No he won't. He dies when I am five years old", Aya muttered.

"Knowing the truth now I am sure you might have caused a change in the future. Well at least it is a posibility. In any case you are always welcome to visit us here... during this time. I will always love to see you", Chiyo added as she smiled.

"I will have to leave with Kagome and Inuyasha tomorrow. We head back to Edo for their marriage...uhh mating ceremony", Aya changed the subject subtly.

" Hmm, that is alright. Perhaps you'll meet Sesshomaru on the way?" Chiyo asked hopefully.

"Why do you say that grandmother? He's a cold hearted statue that pries into other people's business," Aya retorted, all uneasy.

"Well he did went after you and saved you from the boar yokai. After he carried you all the way while your wounds healed. That doesn't sound like the actions of a cold hearted statue", Chiyo spoke," He's an honorable yokai, just like his father. His family was always on good terms with ours".

"On the other hand you won't be running into him here. He's gone with Lord Isamu to the east. He left early this morning", Chiyo added.

" Well that I'm glad about because I don't think I can face him again. I don't know what to think of him. If I ever meet him again, then I'll possibly make up my mind about his character", Aya decided," I should go and pack my things.. thank you for sharing the knowledge with me grandmother", she spoke, swiftly standing up.

"It's alright child. I will see you at dinner", Chiyo responded happily.

Chiyo smiled watching her young granddaughter rush into the guest quarters.

"What a blessing...", Chiyo exhaled, a warm smile remaining upon her face.

* * *

The following morning Aya, Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the Edo village that laid on the outskirts of the Inuyasha's forest. Kagome walked alongside Aya while Inuyasha hopped on a bit ahead while carrying Kagome's yellow backpack.

"He's giving us some space so we can talk", Kagome spoke up, looking at Aya," You seem like you want to discuss something...you know you can trust me Aya".

Aya smiled at Kagome and spoke," Hai, gomen Kagome I have been spacing out a lot lately. I want to apologize to you about the other day. I left without thinking about you. It was selfish and foolish. I'm sorry my friend".

"It's fine. I'm fine, you're fine, the weather is fine... so don't worry about it. I'm just glad to know you were not hurt. Your father was extremely worried. He was sent after you but Sesshomaru brought you back sooner", Kagome responded.

"Yeah.. about that... he's definitely something else. I don't know what to think about him. Grandmother spoke of his honor and that he's good terms with the family but nothing else. I just... I don't like how he treats his own blood", Aya added, sighing as she looked at the hanyo ahead of them.

"I know. I feel the same. I wish they had a bond of sorts. Sesshomaru has tried to kill Inuyasha so many times I just don't know if anything will bloom between them. Definitely no brotherly love... hell would freeze over sooner", Kagome chuckled.

"Hai... I think you got that right", Aya agreed.

"The dinner we had at Ishimizu with all the lords was probably the closest those two would get to having a family dinner.. haha", Kagome laughed.

"True.. but I admit I would have preferred to see Inuyasha wipe off that smirk of that egocentric dragon Kisho", Aya spoke, laughing

"Oh yeah,, he'd go all Kaze no kizu and boom…no more fearsome dragon taiyokai", Kagome added.

"Oh... wait …I forgot to mention.. I wanna go to the future. I need to see my mother if you don't mind..." Aya asked, changing the subject.

"Oh? yeah, no worries…I'm sure if Inuyasha tags along will be safe", Kagome concluded.

"Wait… you want Inuyasha to go with us to Okayama...? You realize that by even by shinkansen train it is four hours and twenty minutes? Do you want to risk having a hanyo from the past going bonkers in the future? I mean, can you imagine Inuyasha trying to sit still in a train? Do you think we would even get him on the train in the first place?", Aya questioned.

"Well… you're right, but I just don't want to leave his side anymore", Kagome confessed, a hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

Aya smiled, noticing Kagome's red features.

"How about this…. you do your own thing with your beloved hanyo and while you go on your honeymoon of sorts I will go see my mother. I'm sure you will always be safe in Inu's arms", Aya suggested," just make sure before you jump his bones that I'm out of hearing range", she added quickly, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?", Kagome asked, her cheeks becoming redder.

"Oh yes I do. I mean look, now your face is identical to his fire-rat robe which I'm sure you have been dying to strip off him", Aya teased further.

"Aya!", Kagome exclaimed, all embarassed," just shut up".

" Haha, I just want you to be happy Kagome. Always know that we will forever be family Kagome", Aya added.

"Hai Aya-chan, now let's go catch up to that hanyo of mine ne?", Kagome suggested and the two rushed towards the silver-haired hanyo.

...

* * *

It's been a little over a day and half from since Lord Isamu and Lord Sesshomaru departed from the Ishimizu compound. The two tall, handsome taiyokai made their way towards the eastern lands. Sesshomaru remained silent while the young kitsune lord was becoming restless with the lack of communication.

"Sesshomaru, I love you man but you are the worst traveling companion. I mean you're a serious bore", Isamu commented.

Isamu was dressed in a casual matching hakama and haori of green and blue. Two swords were attached against his back. His brown hair was braided in a single braid, reaching to his waist.

"You should know by now that I do not converse about mindless chatter", Sesshomaru responded.

"Like I said you're a bore...maybe THAT is the reason that beautiful mysterious mizu yokai ran from you", Isamu teased, grinning at the western lord.

"I tire of your prying Isamu. There is nothing between me and the mizu yokai", Sesshomaru responded, hoping to silence the chatter.

"Oh? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I were to pursue her. As far as your love life is concerned I know that Sora wouldn't mind to be a permanent resident in your bed", Isamu chuckled.

"I mean, her obvious affections at the dinner and her father's suggestion at a mating ceremony...one would think that the north is planning something. You know they'll push you to take her as yours", Isamu continued, suppressing his grins.

"I can just see it. The great lord Sesshomaru and Sora, hime of the north. You'd lose your patience with her within a day", Isamu chuckled.

Sesshomaru smirked at that," perhaps you're right about that", he retorted.

"Finally! A response from the ice lord. I was beginning to think I was talking to myself. Say Sesshomaru, how long have we been friends?" Isamu pried, trying to get Sesshomaru to talk.

"A hundred years you old fox. Now leave my love life alone and focus on your own and the females that you continuously pursue… " Sesshomaru responded and then quickly added," We're approaching the east…we're close".

" Great, a change of subject but don't think I'll leave this as it is…I'm sure we'll meet the mizu yokai again and if we don't then I'm sure Sora will", Isamu chuckled and he kept his guard up.

The scent changed. Blood. The two daiyokai came to a halt, examining the scenery before them. Something was not right.

"Do you smell it?", Isamu asked with a serious tone.

The smile was gone from his carefree face while Sesshomaru remained the same, observing his surroundings.

"Hn, I see", Sesshomaru responded and without hesitation reached for his sword.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wolf Tribe Of The East

A/N: This chapter has violence present.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Wolf Tribe Of The East

The blood. The fresh scent of blood carried through the meadow as Isamu and Sesshomaru observed. Isamu drew his swords, keeping his guard as they walked towards the source of the blood spill. They came to a halt as they reached the river. At the bank of the river there were stones of various sizes, covered in blood splatter.

This was a massacre. Numerous bodies of yokai were scattered on the rocks left to rot. Isamu leaned down, observing the yokai bodies.

"Ookami" Isamu confirmed.

Sesshomaru made his way towards the black haired yokai, dressed in a simple wolf skin, " Hn… the wolf met his end", he stated.

"You know him?", Isamu inquired as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"That is Kouga of the eastern tribe… He should be able to tell us what happened", Sesshomaru responded, unsheathing the Tenseiga.

He slashed the Tenseiga against the wolf's lifeless body while Isamu watched him. Suddenly the wolf breathed in again. His once lifeless body moved once more. He sat up, checking his surroundings frantically.

"Sesshomaru... where... where's Ayame?" Kouga questioned as he scanned the dozen of bodies around them.

"Kouga... explain", Sesshomaru stated simply, ignoring the wolf's frantic behaviour.

"Give him a minute Sesshomaru", Isamu kneeled down to Kouga's level," Calm down wolf, no one will harm you", he spoke.

"Where's Ayame? Where's my mate?", Kouga repeated, all distraught.

Kouga looked at Isamu then at Sesshomaru. He sniffed the air, sensing Ayame's scent and without hesitation rushed towards the water, collecting the lifeless female ookami's body into his arms.

"Ayame…no.…please…Ayame wake up", Kouga begged, as he gently caressed his mate's lifeless features. Her red hair stained with blood and dirt.

"Kouga, explain what has transpired here. I will not repeat myself again ", Sesshomaru spoke, his tone growing with anger.

"We were attacked. It was sudden. We were planning to settle in the east but we were ambushed by a cloaked figure. I couldn't see his face. None of us could. He…he warned us not to enter, we laughed in his face. As we were ready to attack we were rendered immobile. All of us unable to move and unable to use our powers. Then came the light. Yes, a light that appeared to look like blades and then everything went dark...", Kouga spoke, holding Ayame's body tightly in his arms.

" Was it a yokai? The cloaked figure, was it a yokai?" Isamu questioned.

"I do not know. I couldn't tell. I couldn't sense his scent, it was as if he had none. I can't tell if he was human or yokai", Koga responded.

"Hn", Sesshomaru exhaled as he drew the tenseiga once more.

He slashed against the lifeless female yokai in Kouga's arms, causing the female ookami yokai to return to the living. Her eyes fluttered as she moved in her mate's arms, gazing right at him.

"Kouga-kun...", she uttered, her senses returning to her.

"Ayame!", Kouga exclaimed, bringing his mate close to his chest.

Sesshomaru sheathed the tenseiga, and walked away from the the couple. Isamu cleared his throat, disturbing the reunited couple.

"Wolf, head towards Inuyasha's forest and from there head west until you reach Ishimizu compound, alert the lordship of what transpired here and let them know we continued on further east", Isamu spoke.

Kouga looked at the kitsune lord and then to his mate Ayame. They stood together with ease, holding hands.

"Hai, I will deliver the message to the Ishimizu. Arigatou," Kouga agreed and with Ayame they headed off towards Inuyasha's forest.

Isamu exhaled, letting his hand gently scratch at the back of his head.

"Any thoughts on the attacker?", Isamu asked his stoic companion.

"Hn, none at the moment", Sesshomaru responded," we should head on".

Isamu nodded and joined Sesshomaru in the pursuit," we can't be far... that bloodshed was fresh… say, why did you save the wolf's mate? You do not use the tenseiga quite often. Is your ice finally melting?", he questioned out of curiosity.

" Do not be foolish Isamu. The wolf would be of no use without his mate. I simply eliminated the posibility of his defiance. He will be useful to us in the end", Sesshomaru explained, as they crossed the river.

"I see.. alright… let's go…guard up and watch out for cloaked figure", Isamu responded and with that the two yokai rushed further into the eastern lands.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Aya and Kagome arrived back in the modern era. Inuyasha stayed behind in the past, as the ceremony preparations were nearly ready. The girls were in Kagome's bedroom, sitting on the comfortable carpet.

"Technically, this should be your bachelorette...", Aya teased as they were having a nice pampering evening.

"Yeah, you're right…but considering the past few days in the feudal era, I think we deserve some pampering", Kagome responded, chuckling as she filed her nails.

"Oh yeah I couldn't agree more. I loved it but I like my cleanliness.… and hot springs can only do so much", Aya commented as she braided her lavender hair.

" I think Inuyasha is nervous about tomorrow. Do you think…he'll change his mind? He's never been much for propriety and ceremonies.. he's more.."Kagome spoke with a hint of worry.

"Simple? Don't worry Kagome,I'm sure he'll be there. Even five hundred years can not separate you too, so calm down and enjoy your last evening as a single lady", Aya responded, grinning playfully.

" All we're missing is some male strippers and alcohol. Seriously… but I doubt if Inuyasha would smell some other male scent on you he'd like it. Alcohol wouldn't hurt though..." She quickly added.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", Kagome spoke.

The door opened, revealing it to be Yukiko. She carried a wooden box and a tray on top of it with a bottle on top and two glasses.

"I'm glad you girls decided to stay in. It is much safer this way", Yukiko spoke as she sat down the wooden box. She moved the tray towards Aya, and then settled the wooden box in Kagome's lap.

"You may drink alcohol but do so moderately. You're old enough and it is a good cause for celebration. Just stay hydrated alright?", Yukiko spoke with a smile on her face.

"Oooh perfect and its imported! Arigatou", Aya commented as she checked out the bottle's label.

Kagome was intrigued by the wooden box in her lap," Mama, is this a kimono?" she questioned, gently lifting the wooden lid.

Yukiko smiled at her daughter," Hai. I've arranged for you to have your wedding kimono. It's an authentic uchikake kimono, appropriate for a ceremony in the feudal era. This way you can have me with you there as well...", Yukiko spoke as she watched her daughter gently unravel the beautiful kimono.

The inner part of the kimono was pearl white. The outer layer was bright red, decorated with intricate patterns of golden cranes and white peony flowers.

"It's ...breathtaking… mama. Arigatou", Kagome spoke, holding the kimono in her hands.

" Wow…well Inuyasha will definitely be in awe, won't have to sit him or anything. I'll bring a camera and take lots of pictures", Aya commented.

Yukiko smiled, filled with joy seeing her daughter happy," There is one more thing...", she spoke, reaching into her sweater pocket and pulling out a small box.

"This is a kushi comb. I wore it the day I married your father and I thought it would be a lovely addition to pass down to you", Yukiko continued as she passed the small box to Kagome.

"Mama…you didn't have to do this..." Kagome spoke, still stunned from the beautiful kimono.

"Hush Kagome. A mother loves nothing more than to spoil her own daughter, even if I can not be there for you at the ceremony at least you'll have me with you like this", Yukiko retorted, gently pulling the comb from the box and gently setting it within Kagome's black hair.

"Perfect", she added, gently caressing Kagome's cheek," Now enjoy yourselves girls but don't be too rowdy. I'll see you in the morning".

Yukiko smiled as she got up, letting the two girls party.

"Mama…I love you... thank you", Kagome spoke, setting down the gifts aside.

She quickly got up and rushed towards her mother, hugging her tightly. Yukiko smiled at her eldest child, returning the affection as she wrapped her arms around her as well.

"I love you too Kagome. Always", Yukiko responded with a smile.

* * *

The following morning the sun rose bathed in red. The instrumental sound coming from the shakuhachi flute, koto strings and the taiko drums surrounded the maiden shrine of Edo village. Kaede-sama the head miko of the village began the sanshin- procession, leading the groom and the bride towards the maiden shrine. Kagome was dressed in the uchikake kimono given to her by her mother, her black hair neatly pulled back with the kushi comb. Inuyasha was adorned in a dark blue yukata, his unruly silver hair remaining loose against his back.

As they reached the maiden shrine, they were met by their guests who joined in for the celebration. A small selection of villagers and their friends; Sango with the three children Mai, Mariko and Masaru, the kitsune Shippou, the human girl Rin and the mizu yokai Aya with the camera at the ready. All were smiling, wishing the best for the couple about to go through their wedding ceremony. Kagome blushed slightly as they entered the shrine together with Inuyasha and came to a stop in front of the houshi Miroku.

Miroku was dressed in white robes and held the purification wand in his right hand. With ease he raised both of his hands and turned to Kagome first.

"Watashi wa anata ga Kagome hanayome kiyomemasu", He chanted towards Kagome. ( I cleanse you bride Kagome)

After a moment of silence he turned to Inuyasha and spoke,"Watashi wa anata ga Inuyasha o gurūmingu kiyomemasu". ( I cleanse you groom Inuyasha)

" I declare this marriage to gods. May this union be blessed by them", Miroku continued, as the rice wine was passed to the bride and groom.

As they both took a sip of the purified rice wine, everyone cheered. Kagome smiled happily at her husband Inuyasha who returned the smile.

"Omedeto", Miroku spoke with a smile as they concluded the ceremony.

"Woohoo! Kagome!", Aya cheered, as she snapped several photos of the happy couple.

They made their way out of the shrine and waved to everyone. Shippou waved back, happy for the couple. Sango held her newborn son against her back, while the twins cheered.

"Inu..Inu", Mai and Mariko repeated in unison.

"Good luck you too", Sango congratulated as they watched Inuyasha take off with his wife.

"Finally. It took them forever to get to this point", Miroku commented as he joined his wife.

"Couldn't agree more", Sango nodded in approval as they watched the couple dissapear within the forest.

Aya turned to the monk and taijiya.

"I'll be back in three days time. Take care of yourselves", she spoke, giving Sango a gentle hug.

"See you later Aya-chan. Stay safe", Sango responded, returning the hug.

"Yes, take care of yourself as well. We'll be here when you return", Miroku agreed.

"Hai. Ja ne", Aya retorted and with that was off towards the bone eaters well.

 _Kagome was safe with Inuyasha. No harm would come to her and I need to go to Okayama. I need to see my mother._

* * *

"The sun rose bathed in red", Sesshomaru spoke coolly.

"Hai, a lot of blood was spilled over night", Isamu agreed.

They've looked on ahead, in the distance the visible ruins of the old eastern palace. Stone and debris scattered among the now grassy terrain was barely visible.

"We have company", Sesshomaru spoke, his hand on the Bakusaiga's hilt.

" You have no business here. Leave at once",

Isamu unsheathed the two swords with ease," I don't take orders from anyone", he growled, looking at a young man who suddenly appeared upon the ruins.

" You cannot alter the path of the prophecy Isamu, son of the south. My lord will rise once more and all will suffer his wrath", he spoke in monotone.

"Such impudence", Sesshomaru commented, and thrust his whip from his fingers with ease towards the threatening human.

His eyes widened as his whip was blocked by a barrier. Sesshomaru moved forward.

"You cannot alter the prophecy. The sun will bathe in blood and the moon will consume the world", the man repeated and with those words disappeared into nothing.

"What the hell is going on here?", Isamu said out loud, completely frustrated.

Sesshomaru was annoyed. This was becoming extremely bothersome. He turned, heading back west as he evaluated the ongoing situation.

"It is pointless to continue towards the barrier unless you wish to be purified. We cannot break the barrier without Tetsusaiga", Sesshomaru spoke.

" Whatever this is I don't like where it is going. If we do not act quick this can turn ugly", Isamu concluded and followed, sheathing back his swords.

"Indeed", Sesshomaru agreed," Let us make haste for Ishimizu".


	7. Chapter 7: The Prophecy Of The Moon

A/N: Here's Chapter 7: The Prophecy Of The Moon.

Enjoy, remember italics are Aya's thoughts.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Prophecy Of The Moon

/Welcome to Okayama. If this is your final destination, please remember to take all of your belongings before departing from the train. One behalf of JR West we'd like to thank you for traveling with us. Have a great day/

With ease, Aya quickly collected her backpack and headed off the shinkansen train onto the platform. She made her way through the station and headed straight towards Ishizekicho district.

 _Ten minutes and I'll be home. Just ten more minutes. The train ride alone was longer than necessary, I need to tell mama everything.…she won't believe me what all I've gone through... it's still all very surreal.… I hope she's home and not at work. ... Hmm…maybe I should have called ahead or even texted._

When she reached their apartment complex, she quickly made her way to the fifth floor. She reached for apartment's door, entering home.

"Tadaima", she announced enthusiastically.

 _Wow…what... what happened here? What.… what's going on?_

Aya stared at the mess before her. Their furniture was tossed around the place, making it near unrecognizable. Glass shards from the broken coffee table and mirrors were scattered around the place. She made her way through the apartment.

"Mama?!", she yelled out, searching the other rooms.

She came to a halt, staring at the state of her mother's room. She smelled the air, noticing the blood trail coming out of the bathroom.

 _Blood... that's blood… that...…what the fuck! where is my mother?! What the fuck is this shit... AHHH!_

 **MUST RIP APART! KILL! KILL WHO HARMED OUR MOTHER!**

 **MUST KILL!**

Aya stood in the desolated bathroom, her face staring at the broken mirror that was still hanging above the sink. Her eyes were blood red, the silver stripes upon her neck were thicker as her angered expression began to soften.

"Wha-what.." Aya stuttered, gently touching her face as her eyes returned to their normal forest green and the the silver stripes returned to their original size.

"What happened..? What's going on with me?", she uttered, trying to collect herself.

She looked around the bathroom, following the blood trail towards the bath tub. Above the tub against the wall there was a writing.

When the light of the sun is reborn, the moon will strike back, the guardian will fall and the moon will embrace the sun.

Aya pulled out her cell phone quickly snapping a picture of the writing. Her hand was shaking as she hurriedly placed the phone into her pocket once more. _I need to go._

 _I need to find my mother._

Her senses kicked in as the house phone rang. She made her way towards the living room,her guard up as she listened to the phone ring. As the answering machine clicked on, Aya remained beside it.

"Aya, it's me mama…if you're there you must leave immediately. I am safe. Do not worry about me.…but you…you must leave at once. Do what you can… to escape.. please.…run! They're coming after you!" Nanami's voice spoke through the machine.

 _After me?… Who? This is .…_

Aya's thoughts were interrupted by a blast through the window, causing the glass to shatter. Her sensitive ears were interrupted by a sudden rush of countless footsteps rushing towards the apartment. Not taking chances, her movements were swift as she plunged herself out the broken window.

* * *

The two lords returned to Ishimizu without delay. They made their way towards the main hall, meeting Hayao on the way.

"I'm glad to see you return in health. We were beginning to worry. The ookami you sent has been taken care of along with his mate. Are you coming to see my father? ", Hayao asked as the lord Isamu and Sesshomaru came to a halt.

" Glad to hear about the wolf and yes we need to report to Lord Kaoru. Where is he?", Isamu responded as he acknowledged Hayao's presence with a small nod.

"In the library. Come, I'll take you to him", Hayao spoke, leading the way for them.

They walked down a secondary hall towards a painted door. Hayao slid the doors open and entered the room. There were various scrolls and parchments sewn together to form books scattered around the tables. Lord Kaoru was sitting on the cushion, reading a scroll before him.

"Father, Lord Isamu and Lord Sesshomaru have returned", Hayao announced as the two lords followed behind him.

Kaoru looked up," Ahh, good hopefully you bring good news with you. Sit down...", he motioned.

Hayao closed the door as the lords settled down, sitting in front of Kaoru.

"The wolf you sent spoke of a hooded figure with immobilizing strength. Tell me, what have you found in the east?", Kaoru asked, setting the scroll down.

" Well we found the ruins of the old eastern palace. It was quite odd", Isamu started.

"What do you mean?", Kaoru inquired.

"Out of nowhere a human appeared and he warned us not go any further as we had no business there", Isamu added stressed.

"He said, You cannot alter the prophecy. The sun will bathe in blood and the moon will consume the world", Sesshomaru stepped in with a calm tone.

"The prophecy? Hmm.…" Kaoru muttered, scratching his chin.

"Has Kisho left? He should be made aware of this as well", Isamu suggested.

" He left for the north yesterday with his wife and son. His daughter Sora remains in the palace for now. I will send a message to him right away", Hayao spoke, heading towards the door.

As he slid the door, lady Chiyo stood before him. Hayao looked at his mother who was clearly distressed. The palm of her hand rested upon her chest as if to calm an erratic heart beat.

" Something has hapenned. I feel it in my chest… Something hapenned to Aya, I'm sure of it", Chiyo stammered.

Hayao gently supported his mother, staring at her with worry. Kaoru looked at his mate with concern.

"Take her to our quarters Hayao to calm down. I will send out a look out for Aya", Kaoru responded, his eyes examining the weak state of his mate as Hayao led her out.

"No need, Aya is at the gates", Sesshomaru commented.

"She's here?", Isamu questioned," Your dog senses are impressive..." he added.

" Yes, she's at the gates", he confirmed.

* * *

 _Just a bit more. I'm almost there.…Almost.… so close…fucking hell..…I can do it.…_

Aya was the clear definition of exhaustion. Her once clean clothing of hoodie and jeans was now nothing but a memory. Her jeans were torn in several large diagonal lashes, covered in dried blood, dirt and glass fragments. The long sleeves of her hoodie were gone while the chest area was sliced with a long vertical slash. Her once clean pale face was covered in ash, dirt and blood. Each step she took became heavier and her sight foggier.

"The castle...", Aya muttered under her breath, seeing the castle entrance a few meters away.

Her knees buckles, her body crashing down onto the dirt path. Her eyelids became heavy as tears began to form, slowly streaming down her face.

"Papa.…papa ... save me", Aya uttered.

 _No one will save me… .…No one can hear me… I'm too far.…I'm ..._

"AYA!"

 _That voice.… It couldn't be.… I'm seeing things... I'm... I'm.…_

"AYA!"

 _That voice again. You're dead papa..… You're dead... It can't be..._

Without hesitation, Hayao rushed towards the mizu yokai that was lying on the dirt road. He gently scooped her in his arms, gently turning her body so he could check her face.

"Aya, it's me ... papa… stay with me child. Everything will be alright. You are safe", Hayao spoke with care, gently examining her face for signs of life.

"Papa..." Aya uttered, barely audible.

" Shh... do not worry child. I will take you home", he responded, gently lifting her off the dirt.

"I'm taking you home now. You rest", Hayao spoke softly as he walked towards the castle, seeing his father at the gate along with Sesshomaru.

"You're safe Aya. Nothing will harm you while I am around", Hayao spoke softly, feeling Aya pass out in his strong arms.

* * *

Lord Kaoru was sitting on his seat in the main hall. There were extra seats placed in the main hall which were occupied by Isamu, Hayao and Sesshomaru.

" It's been days since Aya came back. We need answers. She might be connected to what is going on in the east", Kaoru spoke honestly.

" She has woken. I am sure she will be with us momentarily", Hayao spoke up.

He then looked at Isamu and Sesshomaru. Kaoru cleared his throat, remaining calm. Isamu stared at Hayao with a hint of curiosity.

"So, don't mind me but why is this mizu yokai important to what is happening in the east? I thought she was a concubine of the Ishimizu", Isamu pried.

Hayao's eyes flashed with a hint of red. He then softly breathed in, calming his youki.

" Aya is no such thing. She is the daughter of Ishimizu, my daughter", Hayao responded, staring at Isamu.

Isamu bit his lip," Ah,, wait ... daughter? Illegitimate child?… I see..." he spoke.

"Aya is not illegitimate. Her heritage is of no concern to you but do know that she belongs to the family of Lord Kaoru and Lady Chiyo. That is all you need to be aware of at this time", Hayao retorted.

The wooden doors opened, letting Aya into the main hall. She was dressed in a silky white kimono, her lavender hair gently tucked behind her pointy ears. Her pale face was sporting a large purple bruise upon her left cheek. She gently bowed to the lords.

" Speak child. What was the reason you sustained such devastating injuries?" Kaoru inquired.

" I... I went home to see my mother…. I got to our home and I found that somebody ransacked it… It looked like they were looking for something. There was blood... and my mother was nowhere to be seen.… All I found was a message written in blood on our wall… I took a picture of it but I lost my cell phone… anyways... after the phone rang…it's a way you can reach someone ..…even if they are far away… it was my mother... she said she was safe but that I had to run.…that someone was after me.…when it finished a blast of energy was shot into our house and then I heard footsteps rushing towards me... so I jumped out of the window… I was falling.…from high distance when I was hit by flashes of light. After that all I remember is reaching the Ishimizu castle… nothing on how I got here", Aya spoke, in distress.

" Do you remember what the message was?" Kaoru asked with concern.

"Iie…it spoke of... light of sun.. and moon embracing it or something", Aya responded, trying to remember.

" When the light of the sun is reborn, the moon will strike back, the guardian will fall and the moon will embrace the sun', Kaoru stated simply," Was it that?" he asked.

Aya's eyes widened in shock.

"Was it?", He asked once more, seeking confirmation.

"Hai, exactly that", Aya agreed.

"It's the prophecy. I should have known this sooner. Isamu, fetch Lord Kisho, we need to act quickly. If we do not, all lands will perish", Kaoru ordered.

Isamu stood," Hai, I'll be back within day with Kisho", he spoke and with ease rushed out.

" We'll continue the discussion when Isamu returns with Kisho. For now Aya rest. Tomorrow you will be training with Hayao. If you are the target then we must be ready", Kaoru continued, looking at his granddaughter.

Aya nodded," I understand, I will do what is expected of me", she agreed.

"Very well, go rest child, for tomorrow will be a hard day", Kaoru spoke.

"Hai", she agreed and headed off as she was dismissed.

* * *

 _Mmmm…I love this pond, these gardens. They look better in moonlight.… It feels good to be back here.… It feels safe..._

Aya was sitting on the grass, watching the pond's water in solitude.

 _So calming, so serene.…mmmm.._

"You have recovered"

Aya slightly turned, shielding her eyes a bit as the sun hit her right in the face. She looked at the tall yokai that stood mere meters from her. ...It's Sesshomaru…damn it... I hoped I didn't have to speak with him…

"Ahh, it's you...", she spoke, turning back to the pond.

"You seem displeased at my company. Perhaps I should leave you to yours thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked, as he moved towards her.

" It's fine. It was inevitable to run into you. I do... owe you a thank you however for saving me during the last incident...", Aya responded.

"How ironic that our last conversations repeat the location... You seem distraught princess", He stated, gently sitting down beside her.

"And you're unusually talkative.. shouldn't you be spending time with your betrothed? I have seen her wandering the compound", Aya suggested, still watching the water ahead.

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy from you princess?" Sesshomaru teased, entertained.

"I... I am not jealous…the nerve of you..." Aya spoke flustered, moving away from him a bit.

Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle," Hn, I assure you the feelings Sora professes are her own. I have no desire for a mate at the time", he explained.

" You do not need to explain yourself to me Sesshomaru-sama and I wish you would not call princess, I am no such thing..….." Aya responded with a soft exhale,"technically, I don't even know what I am…"

" Can you ... Can you explain to me more about the inner beast?" Aya asked, looking at him.

"When.. When I went to see my mother.. and I saw the blood at our home… something changed. I heard an angry voice in my head… it wanted to kill…and when I saw my reflection…my eyes were red just like yours were that one time… and…my stripes... they were larger and darker", she explained further.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow," You have unlocked your inner beast. It is a part of you, your more animalistic side. It can fully take over your consciousness when your life is in danger, and if you do not know how to control it you won't remember a thing. Perhaps that is something your father should teach you tomorrow", he suggested.

Aya bit her lip," can't…can't you show me? I don't want it to happen again…It felt so wrong, like I became a bloodthirsty animal.. willing to kill anyone. Can't you help me?", she asked.

" Hn, I do not waste my time on the weak", Sesshomaru responded, his ice mask returning as he stood.

"I see, if that is the way you see me... then there is nothing else I should discuss with you", Aya growled, insulted by his response.

She got up and moved, ready to leave the gardens as a piercing voice caused her to stop.

"Sesshomaru-kun!", Sora's voice ringed through the gardens.

The sea green haired female dragon yokai quickly rushed towards them. She quickly settled against Sesshomaru's left side, holding onto the yokai lord.

"Sesshomaru-kun I was looking for you everywhere", Sora spoke, looking at the tall lord.

She placed her clawed hand against his chest, leaning into him a little bit.

" Papa will be here soon. I'm sure he will give us a blessing for the ceremony..." Sora commented, completely ignoring Aya's presence.

Aya simply rolled her eyes and walked out of the gardens, leaving the taiyokai with his betrothed.

 _I thought we had a moment…I guess I was mistaken. He does not love. He has no emotions… What am I thinking?… A taiyokai from the past , a lord… I do not belong to this world. It would never work out in the first place.…ughhh! why am I even contemplating about the possibility?! He is an ass.… a gorgeous ass... I mean he has a gorgeous ass... damn it… what's wrong with me…? I.…I.… yes…clear my mind.. tomorrow will be ... tomorrow will be hard..._

* * *

 _Don't forget to review. Love, theredchrysanthemum_


	8. Chapter 8: The Conflict Within

A/N: Here's Chapter 8.

Italics are Aya's thoughts.

Bold belong to inner beast.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Conflict Within

"Wait a minute, you, you're the concubine.."

Aya looked behind, seeing the female dragon yokai approach her.

 _I thought she was with Sesshomaru, the nerve of this bitch. ...I will rip her into pieces and make a lizard rug out of her!_. **…**

 **Yes rip…must kill the dragon... must protect mate!**

.

 _...huh…mate? what mate? what... what is going on? I must calm down..._

"What do you want Sora?" Aya asked. The tone of her voice was cold as ice.

Sora eyed her up and down, disgust clearly visible in her eyes," Stay away from my Sesshomaru. He has no need of such a lowly concubine such as yourself. He is my intended and if you dare to speak to him again I won't be so nice anymore", she replied.

 **She threatens us… must kill…must kill the dragon!**

Aya's eyes flashed red as she stared at the dragon yokai that continued to spew insults. _Must remain calm... must stay calm..._

" A word of advice Sora of the north. If you needlessly insult a yokai, it may very well be the last thing you do..." Aya responded, the anger in her eyes quite visible.

Sora growled back," You dare threaten me? You're nothing but a lowly whore of the castle. I will have you whipped for your impudence!"

"I have no allegiance to you Sora of the north. You are nothing but a spoiled, rotten brat who likes to think that everything is going to occur as you wish it to. Listen and listen well! You will refrain from calling me names and threaten my own well-being! You will cease your vicious, vindictive nature and behave like a proper guest at this estate if not I will personally remove that green-scaled head from the rest of your body. In regards of the matter of Lord Sesshomaru, I consider him an ally which obviously you know nothing of. So once again, I warn you do not insult a yokai without a cause", Aya scolded, getting her anger slowly under control.

"You... You… vile whore!", Sora growled, raising her hand towards Aya.

 **Kill the dragon! Must do it! She insults us...**

"Enough Sora! Leave at once".

"Sesshomaru-kun, I was.…She.… I", Sora stammered, turning around to see the stoic lord.

"Do not make me repeat myself !", Sesshomaru spoke once more, his voice was cold and indifferent.

Sora stared at the young taiyokai lord and then back at Aya. With anger, she stumped off leaving Aya with Sesshomaru.

"If that is to be your mate... I pity you already", Aya commented, turning to leave.

"Did you mean what you said to Sora? You consider me an ally?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Aya's cheeks flushed with a hint of pink as she looked at the young taiyokai," Hai, I do. You saved me have you not? I guess I owe you", she spoke.

"I see. You should ask your father to teach you the control of the beast. Have I not shown my presence, the princess of the north would no longer be among the living... Perhaps I should have remained hidden", Sesshomaru replied, pondering the possibility.

" Had my inner beast taken over, you would have been short a future mate", Aya countered.

Sesshomaru's lips twisted into a subtle grin," Then perhaps next time I will not intervene" he teased, moving towards Aya.

"Are you suggesting that I should dispatch your intended, Sesshomaru-sama?", Aya asked.

Why is he so close?.. .. What.…What are his intentions?

 **Our mate.… ours…**

 _Oh no, he's not our mate. He cannot be…I do not belong in this time…_

Sesshomaru stood right before her, watching her eyes flash red a few times. His clawed hand pressed firmly against her neck, bringing her closer against him.

" You're a peculiar yokai Aya..." he commented, leaning down towards her, the inches between them closing.

Sesshomaru did not hesitate. For a fleeting moment, he placed his lips upon hers. Her heart was racing, her body was still as she melted into his unexpected kiss. She closed her eyes, taking it in.

 _Mate.… my mate.… he.._ His touch was gone. She opened her eyes, scanning the area in search of the tall lord. She was alone.

"Smug bastard", Aya commented as she gently touched her lips with her fingertips.

"Ass..." she added as she then made her way towards the quarters.

...

 _I couldn't sleep. How could I? It is still replaying constantly in my head. That kiss. He… He kissed me… Why would he do that? He is so confusing! So stoic, so…ugh men... or better yet yokai! I do not need this… it is bad enough that my inner beast unlocked… my mother is nowhere to be found…someone is after me in the future..… and something is brewing in the east here... and now…my love life is complicated. I do not care for Sesshomaru... I cannot care for him… what is there to care for? Oh god... the sun is rising.… I have been at this all night… and I'm supposed to train today... me... a klutz…_

Aya got up from the futon, changing from her sleeping attire. She pulled on a pair of sweats and shirt that she left behind on her last visit.

 _…another reason why I couldn't live in the past…I just hate the feel of no underwear and just kimonos. I prefer pants.…I prefer comfort.…_

"Aya, are you decent?"

The voice belonged to her father, Hayao who stood patiently behind the shoji screen.

"Hai, I'm ready to go", Aya responded.

Hayao slid the screen open and smiled as his daughter, gently motioning for her to follow. Aya took a hair elastic and quickly followed behind her father. She began to braid her curly hair into a quick loose side braid.

"Have you done yokai training before?" Hayao asked, as he led her outside.

"Iie, there was no one to teach me. Mama enrolled me in self defense classes but I had to stop once I could not control the youki", Aya replied, following behind.

" Hn, I see. We will train in the dojo. It is a quiet place and we shall not be disturbed", Hayao spoke as they walked across the stone pathway towards the dojo.

" Ok", Aya concluded.

They entered the large open pavilion. The tatami floor was warm. Against the far wall were several blades, neatly displayed upon a wooden pedestal. Hayao walked towards the side of the dojo and grabbed two bokken in his hands.

" Strength of the mizu is within you. You are a full blooded yokai for a reason. Only our blood could have produced such a strong heir", Hayao began as he sat down in a seiza.

Aya followed the suit, sitting across from him in the same manner.

" What powers has your youki shared with you?" Hayao asked.

"Powers? I… I run fast. I'm actually very fast.. Also I can project a water jet from my left hand at will, I can actually control the strength of the water it can emit. Other than that nothing…I've recently unlocked my inner beast…yet I don't even know what it means", Aya responded," I only know hand-to-hand combat like I said, no other training papa".

"It's ok, we'll start with baby steps. Firstly you must calm down so close your eyes", he started, setting down the bokken on the side," and visualize yourself in a safe space. It doesn't matter what the place is just as long as you feel safe in it.…"

Aya closed her eyes and let out a soft exhale," I'm there", she spoke.

"You are a mizu yokai, embrace it. Embrace your heritage and your strength", Hayao ordered, his voice harder as with one swift motion he grabbed the bokken, hitting Aya with it in a fluid motion. Aya fell against the tatami ground.

"Gah", she uttered, forcing her eyes open.

Hayao observed her, setting down the bokken once more. Her body was motionless, her eyes opened wide faded fully white. Her mouth was gently parted as her breathing became irregular.

"Control your emotions! Remember you are safe, no harm will come to you", Hayao spoke, watching her motionless body.

"Awaken", he commanded.

* * *

 _What happened? Where am I?…My room…? Yes, this is my room. My room in Okayama. I recognize the green walls that I painted during my high school.… My school desk, my favorite books …my bed…_

"Look in the mirror"

 _What the hell? What was that...? Isn't this... I was suppose to train with my father… why am I here?_

"Look in the mirror"

The mirror, the mirror on the door? …What is going on here? This is so confusing. I.…

"Look in the mirror!"

The voice sounded angrier. Aya bit her bottom lip, fear slowly enveloping around her.

 _This is like a scene from a supernatural horror movie...I swear I will never go see another horror movie if I survive this.…_

She turned around, facing the mirror that hung against the door.

 _My reflection... thank god.. …never mind.._

She observed the reflection the mirror gave. It was her, apart from the blood red eyes.

 _What the hell is going on? What is this? This is not possible._

 **I am you. You are me. We are one. The beast and the princess**.

 _I do not see myself as a princess and I do not see you as a beast. Why am I here? Why am I talking to myself?_

 **You are here because you cannot control your emotions.**

 _You mean.. I cannot control you? You're impulsive._

 **I am you, a part of you that was locked away because of the human blood that you were born of. Twenty-five years is a long time to be dormant.**

 _Yet I never even knew that you... this part of me existed. Sorry._

 **Heh, you're apologizing to yourself. Some might consider this a sign of insanity.**

 _Perhaps I have gone insane and all of this is truly just hapenning in my head._

 **Enough talk, you are not here for chit-chat. You must unlock the power within, we're mizu. There is a reason there are not many left. We are powerful and a threat. Threats must be eliminated. We should not trust so easily.**

 _How do you know this? Why don't I know this?_

 **Because the mizu power is locked within me. It is always locked within the inner beast.**

 _Then how do I unlock something that you are holding onto?_

 **You accept who you are, what you are. You accept the inner beast as part of you and with it you accept the bloodline you were born into. Be honest with yourself, that is what I have been pushing forth on you.**

 _I am honest with myself. I always say what's on my mind. I have no filter, I'm pretty sure you are aware of that._

 **You are not honest with your emotions. You claim you love your grandparents yet you truly resent them for abandoning you. You were angry at your father for doubting your heritage. You are jealous of the hime of the north so you want to feel her blood on our claws. You want the western lord.**

 _Lies. All lies._

 **Careful, I am you. You are only lying to yourself.**

 _Shut up!_

 **Accept who you are, what you are. You accept the inner beast and you will be strong. The moon that embraces the sun will fall. The guardian will sustain.**

 _I AM DEGUCHI AYA! DAUGHTER OF DEGUCHI NANAMI AND HAYAO SON OF THE ISHIMIZU! I AM A MIZU YOKAI AND I'VE JUST HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! BE GONE!_

* * *

Aya remained motionless on the tatami floor, her eyes still white. Her breathing stabilized as he body began to emit a soft glow of youki. Hayao smiled softly, observing the changes.

" Seems like the confrontation is underway. Good", He commented, " Ahh mama, have you come to see progress?" he greeted, sensing his mother's presence.

" Has she woken yet?" Lady Chiyo asked as she entered the dojo approaching them.

"Iie, but the mizu power has begun settling in her body. Any time now", Hayao responded, his eyes remaining focused on Aya.

" I see. You didn't warn her did you?" she asked.

"I couldn't. She would have fought it, just like I did when I was a kid", Hayao commented with a soft chuckle.

"She is quite like you, a good child with a tendency to tease everyone. You were always quite mischievious", Lady Chiyo spoke, watching the motionless grandchild before her.

"Hm, I can't wait to meet the mother. Another four hundred and seventy five years, this child is worth the wait", Hayao confessed, gently caressing Aya's cheek.

Aya suddenly grabbed Hayao's hand in a strong grip. She coughed hard, trying to take a deep breath.

"Aya, calm down. It's ok, we're here. You're safe", Hayao spoke, trying to pacify her.

Her white eyes stared at him as she sat up fast, her hand letting go of his. Chiyo's expression turned from concern to worry.

"Hey Aya, it's papa…. it is ok", Hayao continued.

Aya's eyes slowly returned back to their natural forest green. Her labored breathing returned to normal. The youki that emitted from her, slowly faded within her body.

"You alright Aya?" Hayao asked.

" I.…I don't feel good…My stomach", she responded, gently massaging her belly.

"Maybe that is enough for today .. hmm Hayao?" Chiyo asked, looking at her son.

" Yes mother. You're right. You need to rest, wrestling with one's self can be an exhausting battle", Hayao agreed, " We shall continue tomorrow".

"Hai papa", Aya nodded.

She got up with lady Chiyo's help and then the two exited the dojo.

"Hn, this will prove interesting… that youki… that youki is the key", Hayao mumbled to himself, as he then collected the bokken and began to practice by himself.

* * *

" So how are you feeling Aya? Tummy ache is gone?" Chiyo asked, as she poured tea.

"It's faint now. The tea is helping. Thank you grandmother", Aya responded, holding the warm cup in her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chiyo asked, looking at Aya carefully.

" About my stomach? Iie, I am ok", Aya replied, taking another sip.

"I meant about what you have just now completed. You're one with the beast", the grandmother spoke casually taking her own cup and bringing it to her lips.

She took a small sip and let it linger for a moment," Mmm,, that is an excellent brew".

Aya set her cup down and pushed a stray piece of her lavender hued hair behind her pointed ear," It was scary. I was talking to it, and it was talking to me through a mirror. It said that I had to accept what I am, who I am to harness my own power. It has been dormant within me but I feel odd. My body feels foreign to me", Aya admitted.

" What is the source of that feeling?" Chiyo asked.

Aya exhaled, looking at the wooden floor," I had to be honest with myself. About you, grandfather and father. That I resented you for leaving me when I was a child. It hurt and it still does. I don't think it will ever go away but I have accepted that side of me. I have accepted the fact that I think I may have feelings for Sesshomaru, for I deeply despise the fact that Sora of the north for even being near him. I, I honestly don't know what's gotten into me", she responded.

"You have feelings for Sesshomaru?" Chiyo asked once more, a small smile appearing on her face.

" I think so, I usually do not bother with romance or men, I was…I was just trying to finish my degree at school. I"m having a hard time and I wish I could just talk to my mother about it but I can't because she's gone somewhere, hidden because somebody decided to come after me for whatever bloody reason...… and grandfather won't say a word until that prejudiced, nasty dragon Kisho shows up. ..." she exclaimed.

Aya let out her frustration. It felt so good to release all that pent up anger.

 **Control, must control emotions.**

 _It's healthy to release once in a while, so shut it!_

"It's alright Aya. Take some time alright. I will speak with your grandfather. I think it is of vital importance that you are part of the council tomorrow. I promise alright?", Chiyo spoke calmly.

"H-Hai grandmother", Aya agreed.

Chiyo stood and walked over to the shoji screen," and remember Aya, I would never abandon you", she spoke over her shoulder before leaving her granddaughter to rest.


	9. Chapter 9: The Council Of Ishimizu

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the late update

but I have been going through some personal things

at the time. I will try to update the story as often as I can.

Italics are Aya's thoughts.

Bold belong to inner beast.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Council of Ishimizu

 _Well... this is quite the atmosphere. So tense.. so serious. I have a serious urge to just break into laughter.. .. I can't. It's lucky that I am here in the first place. But.… oh my god, their faces it's like everyone took a page out of Sesshomaru's manual on how to appear like a cold stone dick. ha ha ha…ok, must calm down.…I am in control of my emotions. I will not laugh out loud. I will remain calm and behave like a lady. a lady… me and a lady? oh god, I am definitely not a lady. Not by a long shot.…Ok calming down. yes, calming down. I am going to figure all of this out. Grandpa will talk about the prophecy and I might finally learn who might be after me. I will not let Kisho or Sesshomaru or that…Isamu get to me by any comments. I am a strong mizu yokai. Yes, a mizu yokai. Right inner beast?_

 **You think too much. Just remain calm and listen in to the council.**

 _Yes, you're right._

They were seated behind the wooden table. Kaoru sat behind the head of the table, Hayao on his right while Isamu on his left. Aya was seated beside her father, right across from Sesshomaru. Kisho was sitting at the end of the table,wanting to proceed with the meeting.

"We will begin. Kisho thank you for joining us", Kaoru spoke up, looking at the council before him.

"I do not see the reason why a council must be summoned, particularly in the presence of the concubine", Kisho commented, his eyes focusing at Aya.

Hayao growled, his eyes flashing red as he was ready to pounce at Kisho.

 _Wow…someone wants to die today…_

 **Father is mad.**

 _Yes, I guess he is_

 **We are not affected by his comment. Why?**

 _Because he is a prejudiced ass who's opinion does not matter._

 **You're in control of the emotions. Good**

 _I know. I'm getting better._

"You will refrain from calling my granddaughter a concubine Kisho. Her presence is required at today's council so I implore you to apologize at this time for your unnecessary comment", Kaoru responded, gently placing his right hand onto his son's forearm ," Calm down my son".

Kisho raised an eyebrow, watching Hayao's reaction," Huh…I see.. How odd… an illegitimate child Hayao…Didn't think you were one to indulge in such pleasures", he commented.

"You are treading into a dangerous territory Kisho. Ally or not, apologize or I will send your body to your lands piece by piece", Hayao growled, his eyes remained blood red.

"Very well. I apologize", Kisho surrendered, fixing his sleeve delicately.

"I accept your apology Kisho. Now to begin the council", Kaoru began.

"Tell us about the prophecy. The human at the ruins mentioned the prophecy. What is this all about?", Isamu questioned, leaning a bit in the front.

"Surely you do not believe in the prophecy. It is a farce! A farce brought on by bored a miko hundreds of years ago", Kisho commented, slightly irritated.

"It does not matter what you believe, the main thing is our main enemy believes in it. You were the one to introduce this brewing threat to us Kisho. You should be aware of what is to come", Hayao responded, his eyes returning to their normal state.

"I think it is time you shared this prophecy with us Kaoru-sama", Sesshomaru spoke up.

The western lord remained calm yet distant. His cold expression was unchanging.

"Lord Sesshomaru is correct. Therefore I will share this prophecy with you and from then we will decide on which course we will take", Kaoru spoke.

"The story of the prophecy begins eight hundred years ago. The Ishimizu was already a strong compound in the west. The death of my father that year pressured me into taking the role of the main guardian of Ishimizu early. I was not ready for what was to come, particularly after what he shared with me on his death bed. The scroll of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. The mother of Ishimizu. I was told to not open the contents of the scroll but I decided against it. Inu no Taisho asked for my help in his battle against the Tachigumo tribe of the south and I did not hesitate to help. I thought by using the scroll I could tap into the source of Amaterasu's light and bring peace upon our lands. It was foolish a decision. I remember like it was yesterday. We were in the midst of the battle in the Mimasaka region when it happened. Inu no Taisho and I were at the front, leading the troops against the Tachigumo tribe's leader Katsuo. The earth was stained with blood, the stench in the air was unbearable. We were engaged in battle for many days when suddenly the ground broke under us. Inu no Taisho's Tenseiga of heaven glowed white. It was blinding, we could not see our troops let alone the enemy. Out of nowhere, a miko stood between us and the enemy. Her eyes were pure white. Her voice was monotone and sounded as if she has not spoken a single word in a very long time. We were all stunned by the appearance, no one moved to fight",Kaoru continued.

"A possessed priestess...what did she say?", Isamu commented, as if to think out loud.

" These lands are fated to light of the sun born of the lands the moon will consume. The guardian of the light will fall. When the moon embraces the sun, the darkness will fall unto all the lands and stain the earth with the blood of the enemies", Kaoru spoke, his eyes upon his granddaughter," Then it is when I came to the realization that the Amaterasu scroll that I carried with disappeared", Kaoru continued.

"What do you mean disappeared? Was it stolen?" Kisho inquired.

"I do not believe so. I believe it simple disappeared when the priestess arrived", Kaoru responded.

"So what are we to make of this?" Isamu asked.

"It is about Tsukiyomi", Sesshomaru commented, gently touching the crescent moon upon his forehead.

"Tsukiyomi? The god of the moon?" Isamu asked once more," What about him?"

"Sesshomaru is correct. It is Tsukiyomi that is referred to as the moon in the prophecy. I believe to think that our common enemy plans to resurrect the god of the moon to fulfill his grudge against the goddess of the sun Amaterasu", Kaoru responded.

"Tsukiyomi? You cannot be serious! This council is becoming a joke. A talk of gods having a feud upon our lands. This is nothing but a farce and I must say I am not entertained", Kisho addded, annoyed.

" I assure you Kisho-sama that the lore is correct. Whether it be real or not, our enemy believes it to be. That is what we must take into the equation. We must eliminate the enemy in the east", Hayao spoke up.

" How do we do that? They are hidden behind a barrier. A strong barrier. As far as I know none of us possess a skill that could break a barrier of such intensity", Isamu commented.

A moment of silence. It was quiet as the lords contemplated the situation.

 _Seriously, they have no idea do they? .. Not even Sesshomaru?_

 **He cares not for the hanyo.**

 _I know, and I think it is sad. They are brothers regardless._

 **Hai, however he does not see it that way**.

 _I think I need to speak up._

"I know someone. A barrier breaker", Aya spoke up, her voice very soft.

" Who is it dear?" Kaoru asked, looking at his granddaughter.

"Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga in his hands can produce the red tetsusaiga that can break any barriers", Aya explained.

 _I'm so smart. Look at that outsmarted five yokai at once._

 **Careful, don't let it get to your head.**

 _I know. I know. Let me just milk it for a moment._

"The half breed? You can not be serious about this", Kisho commented, disgusted.

" Inuyasha is part of the western family, Sesshomaru I am sure you will able to locate your brother with ease, correct?" Kaoru asked, looking at the stoic lord.

"Do I have a choice?" Sesshomaru commented, unhappy with the situation.

"Umm,, may I make a suggestion? Can I go get him? We are friends and he will listen to me. I doubt he will take his brother's words seriously. If anything they will engage in a battle which at this time is critically unnecessary", Aya suggested.

"Very well. You will join Sesshomaru and bring Inuyasha back to Ishimizu. I expect you to return by tomorrow morning. The council will continue tomorrow morning at the return of Sesshomaru and Aya with Inuyasha", Kaoru ordered.

"Me...with Sessshomaru?…I see...", Aya muttered under her nose.

" Finally over", Kisho commented, getting up from his seat and leaving the main hall.

 _Me and Sesshomaru. Alone…again. oh my god...alone…going to Edo. I... wow.… what about the kiss? can we talk about it?…no …we can't ... I can't bring it up…oh god this will be awkward._

"Let's go princess", Sesshomaru spoke as he stood beside Aya who was still sitting behind the table.

 _Oh god that husky voice.… what am I gonna do?_

"H-Hai... Sesshomaru-sama", Aya responded.

"Aya... wait..." Hayao called, pulling out a wakizashi blade," take this… just in case", he added, passing the blade to her.

Aya took it and stared at the carved wooden sheath. She removed the blade from the sheath, examining the shining metal.

"It's beautiful... Arigatou papa", Aya spoke, sheathing the blade back.

"Return soon", Hayao responded," Take care of her Sesshomaru. I trust you with my daughter", he added, looking at the young lord, his expression firm.

"Do not doubt me Hayao-sama. Your daughter is in good hands", Sesshomaru retorted," Let's go princess, time's wasting", he added turning to the young mizu yokai.

"H-Hai. Gomen... I'll see you soon papa. Arigatou for the sword", Aya responded and then quickly followed after the yokai lord.

...

"So.. how are we going to get to Edo? Run or walk? I prefer running. It will be faster", Aya spoke, trying to get the cold lord's attention.

They were walking towards the main gate of Ishimizu compound, Sesshomaru leading the way as Aya followed behind.

"We'll fly", he responded simply.

"Huh? Fly? On what? .. There are no planes in Sengoku Jidai and technically Edo is not that far. Sixty.. no Seventy kilometers give or take", Aya replied.

"If you do not know how to fly, then hold on", Sesshomaru spoke, as they crossed through the main gate.

"Hold on?.. What do you mean hold on?" Aya asked confused.

 _What is he on? If he is thinking that we are flying on some dragon or a bird.… yeah I don't think so…oh!_

Aya gasped as suddenly Sesshomaru pulled her by the waist against him. Her heart began to race while she tried to remain unaffected by this sudden invasion of space.

"Wait just a minute. I..." Aya began to complain.

"Woah..." she spoke stunned as she felt a cloud forming under their feet.

 _A cloud… how wow... I'm speechless.. he can produce a cloud. why can't I have cool superpowers like this?_

 **These are not superpowers Aya. It is the bloodline of Inu no Taisho. He's a great yokai, like his father.**

 _Hai, I guess you're right_.

 **You keep forgetting that I am you. A part of you.**

 _Sorry, I never had anyone else listen in on my thoughts. It is an odd situation, at least for me._

 **You were raised in human standards therefore I am not surprised at the lack of knowledge. For now let us enjoy being held by our mate.**

 _He is not our mate!_

 **He will be.**

 _No he won't. I am not tying myself to someone who lives five hundred years in the past. That is not fair to him or me! Besides he will mate with Sora of the north._

 **He is ours. He will wait for us.**

 _I doubt he is alive in the future._

 **He is ours. Our mate. No other.**

 _Ugh, like I said he is not! I refuse to grant this!_

"Scared of heights?" Sesshomaru inquired, as he glanced towards Aya.

They were up in the sky, floating towards Inuyasha's forest.

"What?" Aya asked, breaking out of her own thoughts.

"You seem tense. Are you afraid?" he asked once more.

"No, I just ...can't seem to figure you out. That's all", Aya responded, trying to a comfortable yet non-awkward spot upon him to place her hand for support.

"You can touch me. I promise I won't bite", he replied.

 _Was that a hint of tease I detect? Is he playing with me?_

Aya set her hand down against his armor. She felt his clawed hand tighten against her waist.

" Why did you kiss me?" Aya asked looking at him, searching his face for a hint of emotion.

"Because I felt the need to further annoy the princess of the north. She was watching us and when she witnessed it she left quite furious", he spoke as a matter-of-factly.

 _The nerve of him. Are you kidding me? How could he say such a thing? Using me! Asshole! ...and here I was admitting to myself that I had feelings for him!_

 **Calm down.**

 _I can't calm down. He's an asshole. You do not calm down from a situation like this._

 **We can't hurt mate.**

 _Mate? Mate?! Don't make me laugh. He's the furthest from being called that besides I can't hurt him. He's way stronger that my hand-to-hand combat skills._

 **We can't hurt mate.**

Sesshomaru moved towards the ground with haste. He set down onto the ground, pulling his hand off her waist Aya growled as she was pushed off him, her eyes glaring red. Sesshomaru stared at his hand. The hand that was holding her. It was burnt, small steam emitting from the palm of the hand.

"Calm down princess. You could have warned me of your miko powers", Sesshomaru commented.

"What are you talking about?" Aya growled.

"You emit miko energy. Calm down or you will hurt yourself", He replied.

 _Miko energy? what…what is he talking about? I am not a miko. I am a yokai!_

 **Calm down. The powers are strong. We can hurt mate.**

 _Hurt? No!_

 **Yes, we can purify him if you remain angry. Calm down**.

 _Calm. Calm down. Yes_.

Aya gasped as her eyes returned to their normal forest green. The sacred aura that her body emitted disappeared. She examined her hands, arms, touching her body to examine herself. She was frightened.

"It will be alright princess. I should not have antagonized you", Sesshomaru spoke," We need to keep going. We are not far from Edo", he added.

"I...yea..yeah. You're right", Aya mumbled, trying to process what just happened.

"It is best that we do not invade each others' personal space", he added, moving to walk ahead.

"I am not traveling with you anymore. I am not someone you can toy with, I'll find your brother without your help", Aya responded, angrily walking ahead.

" Do what you want", Sesshomaru responded, walking off leaving her be.

Aya rushed ahead through the Inuyasha's forest. Her feet carried her straight towards Edo, her mind remained occupied while her guard was down.

 _Stupid! Stupid yokai! He is so frustrating! Using me to play tricks on that stupid dragon Sora! He thinks I can't smell him? Keeping his distance from me?! Asshole! Total Asshole._

 **He's keeping us safe. He is honorable.**

 _Honorable my ass. He's a dick and we know it._

 **Yet we like him.**

 _You like him. I don't. Not anymore._

 **Lies.**

 _I am not lying. If there is something I absolutely detest.. it is this!_

 **You still care.**

 _Just shut up. I am in control. I need to find Kagome and Inuyasha and I need to do it fast._

 **Hn.**

She reached the village, seeing Kaede walk with Rin towards their hut. Kaede leaned against her wooden walking stick while Rin carried a woven basket filled with herbs.

"Oi Kaede-sama", Aya exclaimed.

Kaede turned around to see Aya," Ah Aya. Welcome back. Are you looking for Kagome?" she asked.

"Hai, and Inuyasha. Have you seen them?" she asked.

"They were in the field with the taijiya. You'll find them there", Kaede replied, pointing to the direction towards the rice fiels.

"I see. Arigatou Kaede-sama", Aya spoke with a smile, bowing to her elder.

"Sesshomaru-sama!", Rin suddenly exclaimed rushing towards the tall yokai lord that emerged from the forest.

 _Hn, he can't be that cruel if he cares for a human child.._

* * *

 _R &R_


	10. Chapter 10: The Mark Of Aihara

A/N:

Hello everyone and thank you

for your reviews.

Just to answer, I am planning for this story

to contain 20 chapters which means we are at a halfway point.

Once again,

 _Italics are Aya's thoughts._

 **Bold belong to inner beast**.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Mark Of Aihara

 _Do not look back. I cannot look back. I cannot let him get under my skin. I am here for a purpose. I am here to get Inuyasha and Kagome to Ishimizu. Yes, must focus on this._

 **You seem distracted.**

 _You think? It is better if you remain dormant. I hate the fact that I cannot keep my thoughts to myself._

 **Technically, you are keeping them to yourself. I am you.**

 _How many times will you repeat that?_

 **As many times as it takes for you to remember such.**

 _We need to get Kagome and Inuyasha to Ishimizu as fast as possible. This is so not the time to argue with myself._

 **I never said we're arguing. Inner beast does not argue.**

 _Yeah, yeah. Shit.. there they are._

"Oi Kagome! Sango! Inuyasha", Aya exclaimed, waving to the trio that were walking from the rice field, both women carrying woven baskets.

Inuyasha was dressed in his fire-rat robes, his trusty Tetsusaiga sheathed against his waist. His arms were folded as he walked behind his wife and the taijiya. Sango was dressed in a simple pink and green kimono, her black hair tied in a low ponytail. Kagome was dressed in the miko attire of white haori and red hakama. Her raven hair was loose and messy. The women both smiled happily at the sight of Aya, while Inuyasha remained the same, indifferent.

"Aya! Thank god you're here. We were beginning to worry", Kagome spoke, walking towards Aya.

"It's so good to see you", Sango added, as she pulled Aya for a warm hug.

"I'm happy to see you as well. We have so much to catch up with", Aya responded, hugging Sango back.

"Are you gonna stay with us? You can stay at my and Inuyasha's hut", Kagome spoke, as Aya moved to hug her but her nose stopped her.

... Kagome… no way. Already? Wow... They work fast.

"I think congratulations are in order", Aya commented with a warm chuckle.

Kagome's face turned pink," What... what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're pregnant. I can smell the change in your scent. Good job you too", Aya teased, giving Kagome a warm hug.

"Come on Inuyasha. High five", Aya added, raising her hand to the annoyed hanyo.

"Huh? High five what?" He asked, dubious.

Aya sighed," Never mind", lowering her hand," anyway I am here for a reason".

Inuyasha suddenly growled," Sesshomaru..." and he placed his hand against the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"As much as I'd love to watch you kick his ass and I would so cheer you on right now, he's here for a reason as well. So behave, please... this is important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't", Aya continued with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kagome nodded," Hai, but let's go to the hut. Better to talk there than here in the rice field", and the group walked back towards the hut.

As they reached the hut that belonged to Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango took her woven basket and headed to her hut with a plan to return back. Inuyasha sat down outside the hut, on the look out for his yokai half-brother. Aya took the woven basket from Kagome and carried it inside for her.

"Kagome, you should sit down. You shouldn't be working so much", Aya commented.

"Yeah you're right but life in this time period is not easy", Kagome added," I'm starting to wish we lived in the modern era, with mama, grandpa and Souta".

"Well you still can. You can split your time in between the two times. Regardless of the situation I am sure you two can come up with a solution..." Aya took a pause and then continued," I need to talk to you two. I need you both to come back to Ishimizu, particularly Inuyasha".

"Keh! Why me?" Inuyasha spoke, still sitting outside the hut.

"Because we need your help. In the east an enemy has surfaced that has been collecting humans and murdering hanyo and yokai everywhere. We have found the lair but it is protected by a sacred barrier", Aya explained.

"For that you need Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. To break it", Kagome spoke.

"Hai. Like I said, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but I went back to the future and I went to see my mom. Our apartment was a mess, as if somebody was looking for something and there was a message written in blood. My mother is in hiding god knows where but I know that they were after me and I think it is connected somehow to what is going on in this time", Aya continued with slight frustration.

" Aya, of course we'll help", Kagome spoke without hesitation.

"I never agreed to such a thing. It is dangerous, I want you safe Kagome", Inuyasha spoke as he came into the hut.

" I will stay in Ishimizu under protection. I am sure that lady Chiyo won't mind besides Aya is my protector. If you're not around she will. We will both be fine, just do it. Help them ok?", Kagome spoke calmly, looking at her husband lovingly.

"Fine, but if anything…and I mean anything happens I'm taking you home and that's that", Inuyasha gave in, uneasy about it.

"Thank you. We should head out shortly, before Sesshomaru comes in and drags us. He's been sent with me because the other lords thought your joined heritage might influence you coming to Ishimizu", Aya commented, standing up.

"Keh! As if.." Inuyasha growled slowly and then leaned down," Get on my back Kagome, I'll carry you", he added warmly.

'Arigatou Inuyasha", Kagome responded and she got on his back with ease.

"Alright, I'll run beside you. We head west…hopefully without your brother", Aya grinned as they departed walked out of the hut.

"Ah, Oniisan!", Kagome yelled cheerfully as she spotted Sesshomaru approach them.

 _Well... that was unexpected. Kagome calling Sesshomaru big brother.…_

"Oh, he looks annoyed", Kagome commented, shocked at the annoyed facial expression upon Sesshomaru's pale face.

She looked at Inuyasha, who tensed up as he held her against his back," you too..", she added

"That sounds so wrong", Inuyasha commented.

"Haha. I thought it was briliant. Calm your icicles Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not Kagome is now part of your family. So be a good dog and keep your distance. They are coming to Ishimizu", Aya spoke amused," Let's go",she added not giving a chance to Sesshomaru to respond.

Inuyasha followed behind Aya, his expression equal to Sesshomaru's. Kagome giggled softly into Inuyasha's shoulder amused by the situation as they all head back to the west.

 _I really do not have a filter. Is he gonna kill me later?_

 **No he won't.**

 _That's what you think. I literally insulted him in front of others. Mind you he does not care much for his brother but still… this could be trouble._

 **If you think so.**

 _Hai, I do._

...

* * *

As the sun set they finally reached the Ishimizu compound. Sesshomaru walked ahead of them, keeping a certain distance between. Aya then followed, waving at the guards cheerfully as they walked through the main gate. Inuyasha right behind her, carrying Kagome on his back. Hayao walked towards them, greeting Sesshomaru who simply nodded before disappearing within the compound. Hayao then smiled at the trio.

"You're back. Perfect", he commented," You must be tired".

"Feh, not really", Inuyasha responded, kneeling down letting Kagome slide off his back.

"Thank you for bringing your friends Aya. Your grandfather will be pleased", Hayao spoke smiling at his daughter.

"Of course, I told them why and they didn't hesitate. I'll take Kagome to my room, she can stay with me. It's large enough for two people", Aya replied," Come on Kagome", she motioned for the miko to follow.

"Hai Aya. Arigatou", Kagome responded walking behind her with ease.

"Come Inuyasha, I will take you to my father. He will explain everything", Hayao spoke, motioning for the hanyo to walk with him.

"Very well. I will listen", Inuyasha concluded, following the tall yokai further into the compound.

Hayao led Inuyasha into the dining hall. Kisho, Isamu and Kaoru were seated behind the large dining table.

"Thank you for accepting our request Inuyasha. Please join us", Kaoru spoke warmly.

Hayao sat down behind the table, as Inuyasha followed suit. Kisho leaned away from the table, staring at the hanyo.

" Aya mentioned you need me to break a barrier. What for?", Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

" We are forcing an attack in the east, the old ruins of the eastern palace. We require you to join the troops and break the barrier surrounding the area. You may engage in battle but I'd rather see you return back in one piece. The enemy is yet unknown to us and we do not wish to waste lives", Kaoru explained.

"Hn, as long as I get a piece of the action I'm in but Kagome will remain here. I want her safe", Inuyasha responded.

"Agreed. The battlefield is no place for a woman, let alone a human miko", Kaoru nodded.

" So who is going?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will be with my son Hayao and Lord Isamu. We are sending two hundred yokai of the western lands to assist the attack. You will be leaving immediately", Kaoru replied.

" Hopefully the hanyo will keep up", Kisho commented.

" Do not antagonize me. I can kick your ass anytime you old dragon fart", Inuyasha exclaimed, his temper flaring.

Hayao massaged his forehead, trying to conceal his budding headache," Enough Inuyasha. We have work to do", he spoke up.

"Yes, you must leave at once", Kaoru replied.

...

* * *

"Ok, Aya. Time to spill", Kagome spoke as they were in Aya's room, sitting on the warm futon. Nice chilly air flowed into the room through the opened window.

"Spill about what?" Aya asked, leaning against the wall.

" Well about everything really. If you want we can start about what happened when you left after my ceremony or what is going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome continued.

"Ahhh... which is easier?.. I guess what happened when I left", Aya spoke, stretching a bit.

"Oh come on tell me about Sesshomaru. You are very casual with him. Calm your icicles? Who says that?", Kagome pried all enthusiastic.

"Uhhh,,, fine I'll tell you, but keep it to yourself", Aya exhaled, cracking her neck in the process," he saved me then when I tried to leave Ishimizu to find my mother…and we've met in the gardens before and he kissed me out of nowhere, then when we were coming to get you I questioned him about it and he said he only did it because that stupid dragon Sora was watching. He's a dick basically", she concluded.

"I can't believe you are so informal with him", Kagome muttered.

"Me? What about you calling him Big Brother? I can tell he was pissed about it so good job", Aya commented, grinning at her.

"Well he is my brother by marriage now, it is quite odd to think about but it is true", Kagome replied, trying to suppress a laughter.

Aya smiled feeling happy being in Kagome's company," ahh, I missed you. I can't believe you are going to be a mom. Eighteen and pregnant but then again in this time period you are already behind".

"I know. I want to give birth in the modern era you know just in case but I'm worried about you know…what if the baby comes out with doggy ears like its daddy", Kagome spoke with a hint of worry.

"Oh don't worry, you can go to Irie-sensei. She is a yokai doctor in Minato-ku. I'll take you there after we finish with this. You have four months to go anyway", Aya replied.

"You're great Aya... wait four months? Only four months?" Kagome asked, touching her barely noticeable tummy.

"Yup, yokai and hanyo pregnancy is quite short. You can deliver anywhere between three to four months. I was apparently taking my time and was four and half months", Aya chuckled.

"I am not surprised by that", Kagome commented.

"Yah. Don't make fun of me", Aya grinned, tossing the quilt at Kagome.

"Sorry, at least you know how it feels when you tease me all the time", Kagome responded, sticking her tongue out at Aya.

 _I missed her. My little sister. This feels like when we were kids, hiding in the shrine's shed looking for treasure. Like when we used to build a fort in the living room…It feels like home._

 **Guard up!**

 _What? Why?_

 **Guard up now!**

Aya swiftly pushed Kagome down onto the futon, unsheathing the wakizashi blade with a single swift movement. She lifted the blade in a super speed flow, deflecting a single poison dart with ease. A figure dressed in black jumped through the opened window, a katana outstretched towards Aya. She growled, staring down the attacker.

"Kagome, leave the room and get help. I will take care of this pest", Aya spoke fast, her eyes focused upon her enemy.

"Hai", Kagome responded quickly, sliding towards the shoji screen doors.

"What are you doing here?" Aya growled, her blade outstretched at the attacker.

The attacker's face was covered by the black cloth, leaving only his dark charcoal eyes exposed. He didn't hesitate. With swift movement of his body he lifted his katana, thrusting an attack towards Aya. Aya with quick thinking, moved out of the way, utilizing her quick reflexes.

 **Watch it. The katana is longer than the our sword.**

 _Hai._

 **We need to capture this guy. He is the key.**

 _Hai_

Aya thrust an attack forward, her forest green eyes gently laced with blood red. She pushed forward, clashing her sword with the attacker. The end of the katana pressed into her right shoulder, slicing into her skin.

"Ahh, Shit!", she swore, pushing off the blade and using a high kick against the attacker.

The kick was a success. The attacker was pushed back towards the wall, dropping his katana in the process. Aya moved forward with her blade as the attacked pulled out a tanto blade, blocking Aya's thrust of the wakizashi.

"You fucker!", she growled, pushing against his blade.

"AYA!"

The voice of her grandfather rung in the air as the old yokai rushed with the guards towards the ongoing fight. Surprised, Aya's blade slid off the tanto towards the arm of the attacker, slicing his left black sleeve in two, exposing a pattern. Distracted, Aya stared at the pattern for a moment, giving the attacker a chance to escape through the window just as the shoji screen slid open.

" Aya, are you ok? Where's the attacker?" Kaoru questioned, looking at his granddaughter.

Aya winced a bit, realizing her shoulder bled. She dropped her blade on the floor, clasping the bleeding wound with her free hand as she turned to her grandfather.

"I'm ... I'm gonna be ok. It's just a surface scratch. It will be gone in an hour or so…He escaped though. I was distracted, I'm sorry", Aya commented.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kaoru asked, checking over her as the guards examined the room.

"Hai, he was an assassin of sorts. I don't know who he was after though. He tried to use a poison dart but I blocked it. He didn't say anything but it felt as if he was playing with me until I accidentally sliced the sleeve of his kimono. It was odd, he had a mark of sorts on his forearm", Aya spoke quickly, hoping not to forget a detail.

 _That mark was odd. I've never seen such a thing. It almost looked like someone burned it into the skin with a purpose._

 **Grandfather might know. Tell him.**

"Mark? What kind of mark?" Kaoru asked, as he led Aya out of the room.

"It looked as if it was burned into the flesh. It was two kanji letters, I think it meant Aihara", Aya spoke, still applying pressure to her shoulder.

She looked at her grandfather who remained still. He seemed petrified.

"Grandfather are you alright?" Aya asked, looking at him with worry.

"That is impossible", Kaoru muttered," Impossible".

"Grandfather what are you saying? I am sure it was the two kanji signs for Aihara. It couldn't be anything else", Aya confirmed.

"It is impossible the men who carried the Mark of Aihara have been dead for centuries", Kaoru spoke.

"Mark of Aihara?" Aya asked, confused.

"The mark of Aihara Katsuo, the warlord of the south. He has been dead for the past three centuries. We must call off the attack. It is a trap", Kaoru muttered, walking away from Aya in a hurry.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plains Of Musashi

Warning:

This chapter contains graphic violence

and character death. You have been warned.

 _Italics are Aya's thoughts._

 **Bold belong to inner beast**.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Plains Of Musashi

"Aihara Katsuo? What is he?"

Aya was stunned by the situation. The attack. She rushed quickly behind her grandfather. Kaoru hurried towards the entrance to the compound.

"All guards to the main gate! Now!", Kaoru ordered, his voice like thunder.

"Wait, grandfather. I'll go. I'm fast. I'll reach them in no time", Aya spoke, rushing behind Kaoru, the wakizashi blade neatly wrapped against her waist.

"Out of the question. I will send appropriate guards, trained for situations like this", Kaoru spoke.

" I am not asking your permission. I am going! My father is there!", Aya responded.

"Aihara Katsuo is a disease. He was an infection that plagued the southern lands before Isamu's clan took over! Katsuo was the leader of the Tachigumo tribe and the self-proclaimed warlord of the south. He never cared for his own, he had no regard for human life or that of a yokai. All he was seeking power and that is why he aimed towards us, Ishimizu. He wanted the light of Amaterasu. He perished, he's been dead for centuries. I watched him die on the plains of centuries ago. If he is truly alive, we are all in danger. The light is in danger. Be careful. Do not trust anyone!", Kaoru replied, as the guards were at the ready.

"I am going alone. I will reach them in time. I promise", Aya spoke and without hesitation rushed through the compound's gate.

"Fortify the compound! Every entrance, every crack in the wall! No one enters the compound without my word!", Kaoru ordered, his eyes watching his granddaughter disappear in the distance.

 _I have to hurry._

 **Yes, we must stop the attack**.

 _I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Inuyasha or my father would be harmed_.

 **Do not forget mate.**

 _Stop it. I do not seek distractions, particularly ones such as him. We have a duty to our family. We must hurry._

 **Then we must rush. Use the yokai strength.**

 _Yokai strength?_

 **Hai, remember the youki that flowed from within. Use it. Harness it.**

 _Hai._

* * *

Aya sped off in a blur, running through the green forest towards Edo. The speed continued to increase with each movement. The scenery changed fast, from forest to meadow, from meadow to river, and from river to valley. She smelled the air, sensing the troops ahead. She narrowed her eyes, rushing from the valley towards the forest in the distance. The day turned to night as she approached the troops, she recognized her father, Inuyasha and the stoic Sesshomaru, Lord Isamu was sitting by the fire, his arm bleeding profusely. Several yokai warriors that accompanied them were battered, dried blood settling on their armor.

"Aya, What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha spoke out loud.

His eyes narrowed down as Aya came to a halt, holding her side as she tried to catch her own breath.

 _Ah shit. Considering I haven't been lazying around for the past few weeks, my physical strength still sucks._

 **It does not. You simply do not understand your full potential.**

 _I was raised human. I will always behave the way I was raised, whether I have an inner beast or not._

 **...**

 _Good, for once you're silent._

"There was an attack... or an assassination attempt at Ishimizu.… ahh shit.… my lungs ... I feel like I'm gonna spit them out.…ahhhh yes… the attacker had the mark of Aihara. Aihara Katsuo, the dead leader of the Tachigumo tribe... I was sent…uhhh I was sent to warn you and to stop the attack in the east...", Aya managed to utter.

She slightly bend over and placed her hands on her knees. Her breathing begin to stabilize. Hayao turned away, his mind lost in thought.

"Is.. Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha asked, the tone of his voice changed.

He was worried. He was unharmed, the trusty tetsusaiga by his side. He remained sitting beside Isamu, whose wound finally began to heal.

"Hai. She's safe. I protected her", Aya spoke, sitting down on the grass.

"I am vexed", Isamu stated.

The once mischievous kitsune lord was no more. His torn appearance was stained with his drying blood, while his broken katana lying on the grass beside him.

"I am so terribly vexed. It is spinning out of our hands and we cannot underestimate the enemy, whether it is Aihara or not", Isamu continued with a sepulchral tone.

"Hai, we will. I'm sure father has the Ishimizu fortified. We can eliminate the enemy now. We should move forward. Aya you will return to the compound", Hayao ordered , looking towards the east.

"No way, I am staying. I volunteered", Aya countered, standing up her hand on the hilt of her blade.

" You cannot handle a battle. It is no place for a woman of your status", Isamu commented," besides, protecting Ishimizu is a priority. We shouldn't needlessly attack the east".

"Isamu is right", Sesshomaru joined the discussion.

"Keh! I don't care as long as I get to beat somebody's ass", Inuyasha grumbled, standing up.

Isamu smiled at that, inhaling deeply. His eyes narrowed, his eyes turned towards the east.

"Do you smell it? Smoke and blood? Do you smell it?" Isamu spoke hurriedly, standing up weakly.

"I thought the blood and smoke was our scent..." Inuyasha replied, sniffing the air wildly.

Aya sniffed the air as well, her eyes widening in fear.

"Blood…so much blood…it's … it's coming from Edo", Aya muttered, terrified.

"We must help them!", she exclaimed as she looked at Inuyasha in fear.

"We will. Isamu take two men and head towards Ishimizu. The rest of us..." Hayao began.

A single light flew towards the blood and smoke.

"Sesshomaru's gone off… We need to go", Isamu spoke.

"Oh no! Rin…Rin is there", Aya commented, and without a moment to waste she sprinted off towards Inuyasha's forest with Hayao and Inuyasha right behind her heels.

* * *

This was not an attack. This was a massacre. The buildings were burning; the debris falling down, collapsing the homes of the Edo village. The villagers. They're bodies were scattered through the grounds, lying in a pool of their own blood. Aya covered her face as the stench of fresh blood was too intense for the yokai's senses. She walked through the village, towards the steps to the shrine.

 _This is... horror. So much death.. so much destruction… there's… oh no... that scent…_

Aya walked up the steps hurriedly, recognizing a human's scent. As she reached the top, her path was blocked by Sesshomaru. He stood in front of a small lifeless body. Aya's eyes fell upon the lifeless body of the miko that laid on the steps to the shrine. A broken bow was resting beside her slashed body, her lifeless eyes still glistened with horror.

 _She saw it coming. She saw it all. Oh Kaede-sama, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._

She knelt down to the dead elderly miko and gently closed her eyes. Aya closed her eyes, letting tears slide down her cheeks. Her warm hand gently touched the cold lifeless miko's body, offering a prayer.

"Rest in peace Kaede-sama", Aya spoke, trying to control the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks.

The thunderclouds rumbled in the sky as the cold spring rain began to fall. Aya stood, looking over at the stoic lord. He knelt down, collecting the child's lifeless body in his arms.

"Sesshomaru... I'm sorry", Aya spoke, watching him leave with Rin in his arms.

He had no response. He moved fluidly down the stairs, carrying Rin out of the village.

The rain intensified as Inuyasha came to the shrine.

"I have not found Miroku or Sango. Not even the kids. Do you think they got away?", he asked.

His voice carried the tone of hope as he looked at Aya. Aya exhaled softly, pushing back her wet hair.

"Help me bury Kaede", Aya spoke simply.

"H-Hai", Inuyasha agreed, stunned seeing the elderly miko's lifeless form.

The skies continuously wept at the massive loss of the Edo village.

The sun rose in red. Most of the yokai regrouped at the edge of what used to be Edo. Aya's jeans and hoodie was covered in the dirt and was damp from the night's rainfall. Her lavender hair was tied back in a low dirty pony tail while her face had hints of dirt and grass stains. Inuyasha was no better. His red fire-rat robe was covered in dirt, his once silver hair that reflected the light was dull and stained with dirt. Hayao was patient, keeping an eye for a potential attack.

" We should follow him. He's been gone most of the night", Hayao spoke.

"He wouldn't want us to. He's way too proud for that", Inuyasha replied.

"Well it doesn't matter. He's coming this way", Hayao retorted, spotting the approaching tall yokai lord.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were rimmed with red. His beautiful white kimono with red honeycombs was dirtied from fresh soil. His clawed hands were no different. He reached the trio that patiently waited on for him.

" I am heading north in the pursuit of the Tachigumo. Do not follow", he spoke coldly, his eyes turning fully red.

" You cannot go alone!", Aya exclaimed, standing up," It's a suicide no matter how strong of a yokai you are!"

"Leave him be. He won't listen to you. We'll go to Ishimizu. I have to protect Kagome", Inuyasha spoke, grabbing the tetsusaiga as he got up quickly.

"Don't tell me what to do. I understand he's hurting. I understand what Rin meant to him even if he is unable to face it. That doesn't give him the right to behave like this", Aya responded angrily.

Sesshomaru didn't stay. He walked ahead towards the north, the control of his inner beast no longer intact.

"Leave him be. This is for his honor Aya", Inuyasha replied," Let's go".

"Inuyasha is right. The massacre on the plains of Musashi will not be forgotten. Sesshomaru will catch up with us when he's ready", Hayao responded.

The trio looked towards the Edo once more, before departing for the west.

* * *

Several days later. The Ishimizu compound was quiet. The guards were stationed at each corner, leaving no stone unprotected. They stood vigilantly in silence. The main hall was busy with the chatter of the men, discussing the possibilities of another course. Isamu has recovered from the wounds he was inflicted with during the surprise attack on their way to the east. Inuyasha remained at Kagome's side, whose belly grew several sizes.

Dressed in a simple green kimono, Aya was in the gardens sitting by her favorite pond, watching the waxing moon's reflection in the water. Cherry blossoms were in a full bloom, surrounding the gardens.

 _It seems like the end of April. It's been so long since I've gone home, that I even forgot what day it is. Has my birthday passed already? Probably. No longer a twenty-four year old. A year older. A quarter of a century... well still younger than Inuyasha. Not to mention his brother._

 _Sango and Miroku are nowhere to be found. They were not among the dead in Edo village. No sign of Shippou or the children. I want it to be over. This feeling of uncertainty hanging in the air is suffocating me. I want to go home. I miss my mom. I miss my home. I want to live an ordinary life. I was never built for this. Sengoku period, war torn lands, warlords that come back from the death, the battle between the sun goddess and the god of the moon. It should all be just a legend, a myth and nothing more._

 _Having to bury so many dead humans, so much blood... their faces.… I can't get them out of my mind. Kaede-sama, little Rin.…all the dead children… they were all innocent. If I didn't come back to Tokyo maybe this would have never happened. Maybe it's my fault._

 _That scent of blood..._

Breaking out of her own thoughts Aya smelled the stench of dried blood and dirt. She looked over her shoulder, getting up in the process. Her eyes fell on the yokai lord that stood before her. His once beautiful kimono was torn and bloodied, his armor was half gone. His handsome face was dirtied by blood.

"Sesshomaru.…are you ok?" Aya asked worried as she approached him," Are you hurt?" she scanned his body with her eyes for any signs of wounds.

"Fear not, this blood is not mine", he replied coolly, looking at her.

"That's... that's good", Aya spoke.

"Are you repulsed by me?... I am a cold killer. Nothing more", Sesshomaru uttered softly.

"Iie", Aya replied.

She raised her hand toward his face, gently touching his cheek.

"Aren't you afraid?", he asked, letting her.

"Iie"

"That is a foolish thing to do".

He placed his hand upon hers, his golden eyes gazing into her forest green. Time stood still as the space between was barely gone. His free hand reached for her waist pulling her against his own body.

"Then I'm a foolish girl", Aya spoke softly, taking the plunge.

She let her hand slide from his cheek to his neck, pulling him slightly down to her level. Her heart was beating fast, as if to jump out of her chest. Her mind was made up. Without another moment to waste, she pressed her soft lips against his. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, her heart continued to run erratic as he reciprocated.

He gave in. His hold on her body tightened as one arm rested on her waist while his free hand held her neck tightly. His kiss was hungry.

As the need for air came; Aya pulled away from the kiss, looking at the yokai in front of her. They remained, barely an inch from each other. Their eyes were gazing at each other, searching for more. Aya closed the space between them once more, her lips meeting his. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He ignited the passion between them further, letting his kiss deepen.

 _I surrender..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Onsen

A/N:

Hello dear readers,

first of all I'd like to apologize for my absence,

due to personal reasons but nevertheless I am back ( to

make up for lost time, I will post two chapters today)

Now please read the following;

Warning:

This chapter contains a scene of sexual nature,

meant to be read by mature audience only. You

have been warned.

 _Italics are Aya's thoughts._

 **Bold belong to inner beast**.

Don't forget to review. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Onsen

 _How am I supposed to comprehend what just happened? I feel like my brain underwent some sort of forget-everything-about-a-cautious-approach-to-love super cleanse, while my heart is trying to take the approach of a cartoon character and simply jump out of my chest. My stomach, I never believed that a feeling like that.. that I could experience such an odd reaction. It was chemical._

 _His strong muscular arms around my body, god I never felt more safe. The way he kissed me, my head is still spinning.. even at the mere thought of it. God, I must sound like a horny teenager. Why does he have such an effect on me? Why do I want to melt into a puddle just at the thought of him touching me? Mmm,, him touching me…oh god I am a pervert. Maybe… maybe I should go see him, he never said not to follow and if he went to clean himself… maybe I could assist him. Oh god, I am such a pervert! obviously my inner beast is happy considering it hasn't uttered a sound._

 **Seek him out.**

 _Never mind, spoke too soon._

 **Seek him out. Bring fresh kimono for him.**

 _Is that supposed to be my excuse?_

 **Hai. Good cover.**

 _Then maybe I should bring out two. Just in case he doesn't like the color._

 **Now you're thinking.**

Aya smiled to herself, quickly rushing from the gardens into the inner pavilions. Briefly, she stopped at the storage pulling out two wooden boxes that contained kimono. With them in her hands, she made her way towards the end. She walked up the wooden steps with stealth.

 _This pavilion is Sesshomaru's._

 **Hurry inside.**

 _Don't rush me. I'm actually nervous._

 **Just go in.**

Aya slid the shoji screen doors and entered Sesshomaru's quarters, closing the doors behind her. She scanned the small quarters,seeing a futon laid out on the left with a small wooden table beside it. The Tenseiga and The Bakusaiga were neatly set aside on the right, beside them was the pile of his bloodied kimono, armor and his fluffy mokomoko. Across from Aya, mere three meters away was another shoji screen that was slid open. It was the way to the private, secluded onsen, neatly settled among the stones and plants. The steam of the hot springs flowed steadily into the pavilion.

Aya set down the wooden boxes by the futon and then made her way down the steps to the private onsen. Her heartbeat increased once more, with each step she took.

 _At this point I'll end up having a heart attack. What was I thinking? Creeping up on his bathing? I am such a pervert. I'm curious where else he has his red markings besides his arms and face._

" Have you come to entertain me?"

His husky voice broke her out of her own thoughts as her gaze fell on the view before her. There he was, the lord of the western lands, the great yokai of the land, the killing perfection. He was sitting in the steaming water, his back resting against the tall stone. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his chest that hugged the water level.

"I…ahhem... I brought you fresh kimono. Well I brought two in case you had a color preference", Aya spoke, trying to remain cool about the situation.

Trying to ignore the fact that he was making her weak in the knees, she pulled herself together.

"I see. You should keep me company", he replied, watching her with his golden hues.

"Oh? Alright then", she indulged, sitting down on the grass beside the onsen.

"Well? Strip", he spoke as if it was an order.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widened.

 _Did.. did he just ask me to get naked? In front of him? How in the hell does he think this is ok? …What am I saying…_

"Your scent is tainted by mine. Others might have comments..." he replied casually.

He ran his clawed hand through his silver hair letting it soak in the water.

" I see.. you're right…just don't look ", Aya confirmed, biting her lip softly.

She stood, gently sliding the geta sandals off her feet. Then, she pulled the obi from around her waist, letting it fall on the ground. Exhaling, she pulled the kimono open and let it fall down onto the ground. Without further ado, she slowly entered the onsen.

" That was a nice view", he commented.

" I said don't look..." Aya exclaimed, her face red.

 _I'm gonna die... that comment.…_

" I never agreed not to look", he stated simply, still watching her.

" Well, can we pretend you did not see me? This is so embarrassing", she spoke, gently touching her cheeks as if it was meant to bring down the redness.

" You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was a pleasing view however if it bothers you that much I won't mention it further", he spoke.

Aya was sitting across from him, so they could look at each other. She was nervous, definitely nervous.

"You are safe here. No one will bother us but that probably won't help your arousal", he spoke, resting his arms on the sides of the onsen.

"What? Arousal...? " Aya muttered, her face redder.

"Your scent is heavy with arousal, it fills my nose even from here. You find me appealing", Sesshomaru stated with pride.

Aya bit her lip," I was curious where else do you have your red stripe markings…on your body I mean..." she spoke.

" and the thought of that aroused you? My, what a naughty princess..." he spoke with a hint of tease.

" Do not toy with me", she retorted.

Sesshomaru eyed her, " That was not my intention. I like a female that knows what she wants. Your confident actions earlier were quite.…how would I put it delicately… enticing. You have my attention", he spoke.

"I do not want your attention Sesshomaru-sama", she replied, looking away as she began to wash her body.

"Oh? What pray tell do you want? What do you covet .. Aya?" he asked, moving towards her.

 _He said my name. Oh god those husky tones in his voice._

Sesshomaru sat down beside her. His eyes traveled up and down to her visible neckline.

" I want love", Aya replied, feeling her heartbeat increase once more as she realized their close proximity.

" I think you want me to kiss you again. You want me to touch your body once more", he replied, his eyes traveling down to her exposed neck.

 _Oh my god.… I'm gonna explode at this point if he keeps it up…or I'll jump his bones... either way .…_

"Prove it", she dared him.

Not wasting another minute, he gently grabbed her chin making her look at him. She gasped at the sudden move as he pressed his sultry lips against hers. Her body was responsive. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. His hands traveled down the side of her body, trailing her figure under the water. Aya kissed him more, the passion heating up between the once again. He let his hands slide down to her thighs, gently lifting her to let her straddle him.

 _Ahh …fuck it all I want him. I want him bad._

"Ahh…Sesshomaru..." she uttered, breaking the kiss.

His hands made his way up her back, supporting her as he began to kiss her jawline. The trail of his kisses followed down from her jaw, down her neck, onto her collarbone. He continued down towards her breasts, causing Aya to emit soft moans.

He flicked her right nipple with his tongue to tease for a moment as his hands traveled down her body once more. He gripped onto her thighs feeling his own member ready for more. Aya bit her lip, holding back her moans at the realization.

 _Oh god. He's hard. I can feel it pressing against my inner thigh. It's big.…_

Aya held onto him, feeling on cloud nine as their gaze met once more. He searched her eyes for permission to continue on with their tryst. Aya squeezed onto his shoulder slightly before meeting his lips for another searing hot kiss. Taking it as a confirmation, Sesshomaru gripped onto her thighs and with ease lifted her out of the hot spring water. He set her down against the flat rock that nestled the edge of the onsen.

"My Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive the intrusion but you are requested at the main hall at once"

The voice belonged to a servant that stood outside the shoji screen doors that remained closed. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, his eyes blood red. His hold on Aya remained strong as his feral nature took over.

"LEAVE! DO NOT INTERUPT!" Sesshomaru ordered.

The servant bowed to the closed door to the pavilion," Hai, my lord", he replied and rushed off back to the main hall.

Aya fixated upon Sesshomaru's face. She gently let her hands cup his cheeks, as his eyes remained blood red and his expression all animal.

"Sesshomaru…it's ok.… no one is here.. Just me and you", Aya spoke softly, trying to calm him.

"…No one can see you! You're only mine to see!" he growled, the red eyes remaining.

"Hai, only you", Aya confirmed, still cupping his cheeks.

"Mate.… " he growled, his blood red eyes slowly fading.

"Hai… " she repeated, not denying him as she watched the golden hue return to his eyes.

He pulled himself off her, looking away.

"We should go. They are waiting in the main hall", he spoke coolly.

" I.… yeah.. you're right...", Aya spoke softly, watching him get out of the onsen fast. She was definitely dissapointed.

 _If…if the stupid servant didn't show up we would have.… oh my god we almost.… …did he regret it...? what we did?…did he...?_

She climbed out of the onsen and collected her kimono redressing in it. She watched the stoic yokai lord redress in the silver kimono she brought out for him.

"Let's go...", he added, looking back at the female yokai in his presence.

"Together?..." she asked unsure.

"Hai", he simply stated.

They walked side-by-side as they made their towards the main hall.

 _Is_ _he regretting it? Why is he so quiet? I... I don't know what to think of this? It felt so good to be in his arms. I can't think of anything else now. God forbid we have another assassin. This time I would surely perish. Deguchi Aya slayed by an assassin because she was too busy thinking about Sesshomaru's cock. oh my god... did I really just think that? What's wrong with me?_

They entered the main hall. Considering it was quite late in the night, Lord Kaoru, Lord Kisho and Lord Isamu remained at a discussion.

"Ahh, finally you've returned to us Sesshomaru", Kaoru spoke, noticing the arrival," I see that Aya brought you. Good"

"Hai, I have returned. Have you any reason for summoning me?" Sesshomaru asked.

" We just wish to know if you've managed to locate the whoever massacred the Edo village", Kisho stepped in.

"Hn, they've been slaughtered. I did not hesitate to return the favor", Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"What? Why? You should have brought at least one for questioning.. we could have found out more about them!" Kisho growled.

"I saw no purpose in that. It was a band of thirty yokai. They all had the mark of Aihara upon their arm. Their encampment was near your lands Kisho or maybe you already knew that", Sesshomaru stated.

"What are you insinuating boy? That I had something to do with this attack?!" Kisho growled, feeling insulted.

" There was no need to insinuate anything.… You are fully aware of what I just said", Sesshomaru replied.

"I will not listen to you insulting my clan! A son of the human loving Taisho is nothing but a mere dirt on my shoes", Kisho growled further, his eyes glowing red.

"Enough! The both of you will cease your insults! We will continue the discussion tomorrow after you both cooled off. There will be no fighting on the holy grounds! Retire your quarters", Kaoru ordered.

"Aya come with me..." he added, as he stood from his seat.

"Yes, grandfather..." she replied, following after him.

Kisho glared once more at the stoic lord and exited the main hall rather quickly. Isamu sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew his friend for a very long time and this did not bode well with him. He watched Sesshomaru turn to leave, when he finally spoke up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"The human girl that died in the massacre. I know you. I've known you for a long time Sesshomaru", Isamu spoke.

"Rin has been avenged. Do not worry about me dear friend", Sesshomaru spoke, walking towards the doors.

" Then perhaps what about Kaoru's granddaughter? You're fond of her... aren't you?" Isamu pried.

"It is best that you keep to your own matters Isamu. Tomorrow won't be an easy day", Sesshomaru replied and with that departed from the main hall.

"The old dog won't deny it…there's definitely something going on..." Isamu spoke as a mischievous grin appeared on his face.


	13. Chapter 13: The Healing Within

A/N:

 _Italics are Aya's thoughts._

 **Bold belong to inner beast**.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Healing Within

 _I feel undone. Utterly undone. That moment in the hot spring… that moment of raw passion.. Why am I so attached to it? Why is it effecting me? Why am I like this? Why? He doesn't care. He regrets it. Of course he does. He's betrothed to another. Oh god, he's betrothed... and to Sora of all yokai. does this make me the "other" woman?_

 _The other woman. I feel sick. I should not have gotten involved with him in the first place. This is not why I am here. I've forgotten my own place. I've forgotten the main reason I am in this time. Kagome. I am here for her, I'm supposed to be her protector. That's all. This has gotten way too complicated and I can no longer handle it. No wonder yokai show no emotion, it is a weakening state. I won't let this happen to me. The sun is rising. Great, another sleepless night..._

Aya sat up and grabbed her modern era clothes. She dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a grey tanktop. She tied her unruly lavender hair into a tight bun.

 _Uhh ,,, my muscles are sore. I need a proper bed._

She got up and walked out of her room, making her way to the dining hall for breakfast.

 _I do not belong in this era. Why can't I be a normal student? That's what I was supposed to do, not get involved with the bulshit of past era. I need to work on my emotions.…_

" Morning Kichirou", Aya greeted the guard that stood dilligently outside the dining hall.

"Good morning Aya-hime", Kichirou responded, not moving from his post.

The dining hall table was being set up for the morning meal by the female yokai servants. Aya walked towards the yokai that held a tray in her hands, filled with porcelain bowls.

"Ohayou Momoko, is it possible to have just a light snack? I want to go train", Aya asked with a soft smile.

The female yokai bowed slightly, still holding onto the tray," Ohayou gozaimasu Aya-hime. If you wish for a light meal, we will bring it out for you", Momoko replied.

"Arigatou Momoko. I'll wait patiently", Aya added, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at her regular place.

Momoko smiled and turned to the other female servant passing the tray to her," Finish up for me Aoi, I will tend to the breakfast", she added before heading back to the kitchen quarters.

 _The staff is nice. Well, I treat them with respect, I guess that's a rarity in these times…they're nothing more than just objects, a possession of the lord._

Aoi set a small porcelain tea-bowl in front of Aya, then she gently grabbed the steaming teapot of tea.

"Freshly brewed green tea for the good start of the morning my lady", Aoi spoke, pouring the tea for her.

"Arigatou Aoi", Aya replied as Aoi finished pouring.

" There's no need to thank me my lady, I'm glad to do this", Aoi replied calmly as she set down the teapot onto a wooden board that rested in the middle of the table.

" Regardless of that, I thank you", Aya spoke as Momoko returned with a tray of covered bowls.

"Here is your breakfast meal Aya-hime", Momoko spoke as she set down the tray beside Aya and began lifting the covers of each individual bowls.

Aya let out a soft chuckle," Oh wow, you expect me to eat everything? Four bowls of food?" she commented.

"Eat as much as you wish my lady. I will take back the tray after you finish, but if I may suggest try the soup. I just finished it". Momoko replied with a soft bow.

" I'll try the soup then and some rice. I want to eat light as I'll be in the dojo after. Arigatou", Aya responded picking up said bowls.

She set them down in front of her and dug in. The taste of the light miso soup warmed her belly, while the freshly cooked white rice filled it.

 _There is nothing more comforting than food.…why didn't I think of this last night? Isn't it the first cardinal rule of any boy drama that a girl is entitled to chocolate or candy or icecream? Oh god…icecream I could definitely go for some proper gelato.…_

She set down her chopstick and spoon after finishing her meal. Then, she took the tea-bowl and brought it to her lips, taking a long sip.

 _Mmm, cooled green tea, just the way I like it. Oh…others are coming down to the dining hall, I should leave now._

She quickly downed the rest of her tea and got up.

"Momoko, arigatou for the breakfast it was wonderful. Can you please let Kagome-chan know to come see me in the dojo later?" Aya quickly spoke as Momoko began clearing after her.

"Of course Aya-hime, anything you require", Momoko agreed, cleaning up.

"Arigatou", Aya added and quickly rushed out of the dining hall and right outside towards dojo.

 _I don't need to run into him, I am not ready to face anyone, let alone him._

* * *

"Again!"

Grip. Twist. Push.

Punch. Thrust. Kick. Throw.

"Again!"

Grip. Twist. Push.

Punch. Thrust. Kick. Throw.

"Ground your legs when you attack me. Solid strength throughout your body. Again!"

Grip. Twist. Push.

Punch.

" Use your strength! Make me bleed! Again!"

Punch. Punch. Thrust.

"Grrrrrhhh!"

Thrust. Kick. Kick..

"Good! Let's take a moment to recuperate"

Aya literally flopped down onto her back, resting against the tatami floor. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal as sweat pooled down her face.

"We've been at this for three hours. Thank god that we have a break", Aya managed to utter to her companion.

Her companion sat down and leaned against the wooden column.

" It's a good thing I came to the dojo, although seeing you practicing hand-to-hand combat against the air was quite entertaining"

"Shut up Isamu", Aya grumbled, sitting up.

" I am just having a tease. Besides it was a good spar. You're quite good at hand-to-hand combat. Just use your yokai strength, your youki is what makes you, you", Isamu replied, lightly stretching his body.

" Thanks, I'll do my best", she replied.

" Have you done sword training? I know you wield wakizashi but how about katana?" he inquired.

" I'm more comfortable with the wakizashi. I never liked sword fighting in the first place. Where I come from, it isn't a necessary thing to know anymore", Aya spoke.

" I see. If you want, we can practice other styles another time", he offered.

" Thank you Isamu. You're a good friend", Aya commented.

"A friend? Hmm, I guess I am. You carry interesting qualities that are hard to come by, particularly at this age. Anyways I will have to retire to the main hall, as far as I know they are going to decide on the next course", Isamu replied, standing up from his post.

"I'll see you later princess", he added, leaving the dojo.

"Hai, see you later", she agreed, lying back down onto the floor. She stared at the wooden ceiling, calming her nerves.

 _.… Thank god he left, if he stayed any longer he'd realize that I can no longer move. I am literally regretting my decision for crawling into the dojo. Maybe I should just crawl into a different hiding space._

"Oi Aya-chan. You're here! I've been trying to find the dojo for the last half an hour".

Aya twisted to the side, seeing Kagome at the entrance.

"You made it. Well don't mind me, I don't think I'll be able to get up for a few more hours so do you mind if we talk here?", Aya spoke, still on the floor.

Kagome stepped into the dojo and made her way to Aya, her hand pressed gently against her grown belly.

"Sure, will you tell me what's going on? You're never this distant", Kagome spoke.

"I blame this place. This godforsaken place", Aya grumbled, trying to stretch.

"This place... is the birthright of your family. Because of this you've met your dad and grandparents again. What has gotten into you that you are like this?" Kagome asked.

"It's not them. I guess, oh god damn it, I need to tell you just don't judge me. Anything but that please", Aya uttered.

Kagome pulled a stool from the side of the dojo and brought it towards Aya. She sat down and let out an exhale.

"Aya I love you so whatever it is I am sure that I'll take your side no matter what and no I won't judge you. I have no right to do that", Kagome replied.

Aya bit her lip in a moment of hesitation.

"Alright fine! I have the hots for Sesshomaru. As in I like him", Aya muttered.

Kagome's eyes widened," Oh?"

"I said don't judge me!"

Kagome cleared her throat slightly," I am not judging you but I'll be honest I did not expect that. Definitely did not expect that".

Aya exhaled, rubbing her forehead," I know but it happened. I thought he returned my feelings. We kissed a few weeks ago in the garden and he said it was to provoke a reaction from Sora. That's why I thought he was an ass, a user, definitely a complete dick. The Edo massacre changed everything. I rushed to tell them about the assassination attempt and to return back to Ishimizu when it happened. He left in search of Rin and when I found him he was by her dead body. He took her away while I helped bury the dead. I could see it in him, he was not emotionless", she explained.

"What happened then?" Kagome asked.

" We waited for him to come back so we could return to Ishimizu together but he decided to go hunt down whoever did it. He wouldn't let us follow, well let me follow".

"Inuyasha mentioned this. He thought Sesshomaru was annoying with his revenge agenda", Kagome mused.

"When he finally returned last night, he came to see me first. I was in the garden once again. My favorite spot I guess. He was all covered in blood and it looked like his emotionless cover was breaking. I-I took the initiative and I ended up kissing him even though he tried to push me away. In the end he returned the kiss and it turned to more", Aya groaned, covering her face embarrassed.

"Wait, more? What do you mean? Did you two…you know ..do it?" Kagome questioned.

"Almost. Well later on he went to clean up in his quarters and I went to see him. If I didn't go it wouldn't have happened. He was in the hot spring and he told me to get in to get rid of our joined scent. I did. Well, one thing led to another and we were about to…oh goddamn it we were about to bang but we were interrupted by a servant. He was angry about it, his beast took over… he called me mate", Aya spoke.

"Wait... what? Sesshomaru called you mate?" Kagome asked, slightly stunned by tha revelation.

"Hai", Aya confirmed.

"Don't you know what that means?" Kagome asked once more.

"What?"

"That Sesshomaru's inner beast has chosen you as a mate. He will not be able to take another", Kagome spoke.

"What? No,, that was just in the heat of the moment. It was so obvious that he regretted what happened. Besides, I do not belong in this time", Aya replied.

"If you believe that. Listen, not meaning to change the subject but me and Inuyasha have been hoping to go back to the future. Will you come with us?" Kagome spoke.

"Uh…yeah of course. I need to go back because I need to find my mom. When do you want to go?" Aya asked.

" Soon, I promised Inuyasha we'd wait to find Miroku and Sango and then we'll go. He's gone this morning in search of them", Kagome explained.

"Alright, no problem. We'll go then, hopefully by then all this Tachigumo bulshit will be resolved", Aya settled.

"Hai, now let's go eat food. This hanyo baby is always hungry ", Kagome giggled.

"Ahh,, fine... let me peel myself off this comfy floor", Aya gave in, getting up.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a pair of eyes continued to watch their every move.

* * *

" There is only so much I can handle Kaoru! I will not stand to listen to this young punk insult me and my clan!"

The dragon youki began to spread through the main hall as the lords were in an argument. Isamu appeared bored, sitting on a wooden chair lazily. Hayao remained standing by Kaoru's side who was sitting on his main seat, he seemed exhausted. Kisho was furious, he was walking around the main hall in circles. His youki was becoming threatening. Sesshomaru was sitting beside Isamu, his emotionless mask firmly set upon his face.

"That is enough of Kisho! You will cease this proud behavior you are portraying. We are at war with Tachigumo. We need to act now and your ego is not helping the issue", Kaoru replied.

"I sent for the southern troops. They will arrive by nightfall", Isamu spoke up.

" Good thinking Isamu. The compound is fortified, guards at each corner, if there is an attack we will be ready", Kaoru remarked.

"That is not enough! I want them out of the north!", Kisho growled.

"If you haven't listened prior to Sesshomaru's speech, he dispatched them all. There are none in the north left, unless you are responsible for it and they are hiding in your mountains", Hayao spoke up.

" Watch your tongue Hayao. You're a mere son of the lord, nothing more than the general of Ishimizu warriors. Nothing more", Kisho rebuffed.

Hayao took a step forward, his clawed hand gripping the handle of his sword.

"That is enough! Both of you! These are sacred grounds and there will be no fighting here!" Kaoru roared, standing up from his seat.

"Hayao, go check on the safety of the compound". he added angrily.

"Hai, Father", Hayao replied, and bowed to him in respect before departing from the main hall.

Kaoru looked back at Kisho," Sit down", he ordered.

"Fine", Kisho gave in, taking a seat.

" I hope we are done and we can finally place a plan. If it is Aihara Katsuo we need to be careful. We need the barrier breaker Inuyasha at the front and we need a strong front to support him. Aihara is cunning, he will use innocent humans as a shield. The thing that makes him most dangerous are his own powers, he has the sight", Kaoru spoke.

"Sight? What do you mean sight?" Isamu questioned.

"The moment he lays his eyes on you, he will know all of your weak points and know how to use them against you. He is fearless", Kaoru added.

"That is preposterous", Kisho commented, leaning back in his seat.

"It is not. I've witnessed it and nearly lost my life. Do not underestimate the enemy", Kaoru replied.

"Whether it is real or not. We need a plan", Isamu commented," My troops will be here by tonight, They are great on offense we can use my troops at the front with the barrier breaker.I'll join them as well.."

" I think it is better that I am at the front", Sesshomaru countered.

"Iie, Isamu is right. He will manage the front. You will manage the eastern side of the compound", Kaoru replied.

"Any particular reason why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I do not want you to kill the barrier breaker. Besides you are a valuable warrior, a card up our sleeve. You will guard the east from the attack. Kisho will be the defense, your troops have been situated outside the compound anyway, right Kisho?" Kaoru commented.

" Yeah, two hundred yokai at the ready", Kisho added.

"Good, Hayao will manage the Ishimizu warriors", Kaoru spoke.

" What about Aya?" Isamu asked.

"What about her?"

" She is a strong fighter. She should be with us", Isamu added.

" That I will not allow. Aya is a sworn guardian of the Midoriko's bloodline. She must remain at the side of Kagome when the barrier breaker is not there", Kaoru replied.

" But she's shown great talent. She stopped the assassin before hasn't she? Perhaps a taste of real battle would.." Isamu continued.

"Iie! I will not place her in further danger. She will remain within the compound", Kaoru commented.

"Fine, but what about the barrier breaker? From what I heard he left the compound early this morning in search of some humans. Doesn't this change the way we approach a plan?" Isamu asked.

" If that's the case, Sesshomaru will be at the front with you", Kaoru added.

" Very well, let us hope the southern troops will arrive in time", Kisho remarked.

* * *

It's been over an hour since the sun set to rest. Aya was lying on her futon, covered by the quilt. For once, the female mizu yokai was deep asleep. Her green backpack was stored against the wall, while the trusty wakizashi blade remained secure under her futon. Kagome was sleeping in the same room with her. Her futon was near the wall and she was surrounded by several quilts for more support. As the two slept peacefully, the shoji screen slid open.

A figure dressed in a light kimono entered and immediately walked towards sleeping Aya.

"You nasty bitch!"

The clawed hands wrapped around Aya's throat, digging into her skin deep. Aya woke in struggle.

" You nasty slut! Trying to steal my mate! You are nothing but a good for nothing concubine! Die!"

The claws dug in further into Aya's skin, drawing blood which began to trickle down.

Aya's eyes widened as she stared at the eyes of her attacker, trying to reach for her blade.

"Die! You nasty, conniving mate stealer!"

"S...S...Sor..Sora..." Aya managed to utter, as she held onto Sora's claws trying to pry her off.

Sora's claws dug in further to Aya's neck," You cannot fight off my dragon strength. Die!" she growled.

Aya's body begun to give out, her eyesight was hazy and with a last attempt to peel the dragon off her body, her breath was no more.


	14. Chapter 14: The Birth Of The Sun

**A/N:**

Hello everyone,

First of all,

I'd like to apologize for my absence

however, my personal life has been hectic

and now with the addition of a new semester

I will be unable to post chapters frequently.

 **I am posting Chapter 14 and 15 today**

as a sort of apology to my readers.

Further information:

1\. I am not giving up on this story, I intend to complete it before the year ends,

however given my course load at University it might take longer.

2\. Yes, I am working on Chapter 16 as I post this but like I said,

I am slightly overwhelmed by my course load and personal matters.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, now onward to adventure.

Remainder:

 _Italics are Aya's thoughts._

 **Bold belong to inner beast**.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Birth Of The Sun

"Get off her!", Kagome yelled as she pushed Sora off Aya, her hands glowing strong with reiki.

Sora hissed, her eyes red as she attacked Kagome. She threw Kagome across the room, ignoring the pain that surged through the her burnt body. Kagome gasped as she began to bleed from open wounds against her head and stomach.

"No, my baby..." Kagome muttered, trying to support her stomach which began to throb in pain.

Suddenly the room was filled with guards as Sora's youki began to spread through the room.

"Please,,, help me.. she attacked me and Aya…my baby", Kagome managed to utter.

The guards did not waste any time. Two of them rushed out calling for further help while another examined Aya's lifeless form. Sora was detained by yokai and pulled out of the room. Kagome held her stomach, supporting it as waves of pain begun to rush through her body.

It was like a movie. Hayao and Lady Chiyo entered next, horrified at the sight of the room. Kagome remained in a pile of her own blood as Lady Chiyo moved to her first.

" Kagome, what happened? "Chiyo asked warmly, assessing the damage to her body.

"Sora... she threw me across the room…I tried to stop her .. .from hurting Aya. I tried.. ahhhhh it hurts... my baby... " Kagome cried.

"Guards! Take Kagome to the royal quarters and alert a healer and midwife right away. Now!" Chiyo ordered, looking towards the guards that just returned into the room.

Hayao kneeled down besides his child. His heart grew heavy as searched the empty green eyes of his daughter for a sign of life. Any sign. He lifted her left hand softly, seeing the blood stained claws.

"She fought her..." he muttered softly.

He gently set down the hand and his anger grew as his youki rolled through the room and through the whole main pavilion. His eyes turn to blood, his fangs elongated and his silver stripes became thicker. His daughter, his only child was dead in front of him. Viciously murdered by a daughter of the northern dragon lord.

"Calm down Hayao. You cannot lose yourself like this", Chiyo spoke softly.

"SHE'S DEAD! I WILL RIP HER APART INTO PIECES!" he growled in anger and rushed out of the room in pursuit of Sora's scent.

"Hayao! Calm down. Stop right now, please!" Chiyo pleaded, following after her son towards the main hall.

Isamu entered the main pavilion and observed the situation. His nose caught the scent of Hayao's unleashed youki.

"This is a bad situation", he muttered out loud.

"Lady Chiyo, what is going on?" he asked, seeing the elder yokai lady rush towards the main hall.

She stopped to look at Isamu and utter," My granddaughter has been killed by Kisho's daughter in her sleep... My son has lost himself to the inner beast".

Without wasting another minute, Chiyo rushed off to the main hall leaving Isamu behind.

" Sora attacked Aya. Aya is dead. The end will not be pretty", Isamu remarked.

..

He walked on. His pace has vastly quickened as he made his way down to Sesshomaru's pavilion. He walked the steps quickly and slid the door open.

"Sesshomaru get up. Aya is dead. Your self-proclaimed betrothed killed her", Isamu spoke quickly.

The young lord was laying on his futon, trying to surrender to his sleep. His eyes shot open at Isamu's words and he quickly pushed the quilt off him. He stood with his bare chest as anger began to brew within him.

"Ok, calm down. If your sword works the same way as it did with the wolves... maybe you can save her.. but we should hurry…right?" Isamu reasoned, trying to control the situation.

Sesshomaru looked towards the Tenseiga which was placed against the wall. With one swift movement he grabbed the sword in his arms and rushed past Isamu towards the main pavilion. His eyes began to red, his beast rumbled with anger within him.

When he reached Aya's room, the control of the beast was gone. Isamu was right behind him.

"Calm down Sesshomaru. I understand how you feel but you cannot let your beast do this. You must focus. You can bring her back", Isamu spoke calmly," Save her".

Sesshomaru walked over to the dead body of Aya. The beast within him rumbled with demands of the blood of the one responsible. The spoiled princess of the north. He gripped the tenseiga tightly in his hand and brought it above Aya's lifeless form.

"Tenseiga do not fail me now", he pleaded, his voice barely audible.

The Tenseiga pulsated, letting him see the servant's that began to bind Aya's body to the underworld. He slashed with the heavenly sword and then sheathed the blade once more.

Aya's injuries began to heal as her spine reconnected. Aya's eyes blinked as she took a sudden deep inhale, her bloodied fingers reaching towards her neck. Terrified, she blinked several times as her breathing became irregular. Sesshomaru let tenseiga down, and he kneeled towards Aya. He gently grabbed her face in his hand, making her look at him.

"You're safe", he spoke.

Aya opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced by Sesshomaru's pull. He lifted her into his arms in a soft embrace.

 _What happened? Where is Sora? What is going on? Sesshomaru… shirtless Sesshomaru is hugging me.… in Isamu's presence. What's going on?_

Aya gently hugged him back in confusion.

"Sessho...Sesshomaru..." she spoke softly, causing him to part the embrace.

" No more words", he replied.

He then surrendered. He pressed his lips against hers continuously supporting her within his arms, not caring that this sign of affection was witnessed by Isamu.

.

..

.

The main hall was a mess. Sora was thrown on the ground face first before Lord Kaoru , Kichirou, the main guard standing behind her. Hayao was fuming with anger as four guards held him back. Chiyo was by her mate.

" Father, order them to let me go! I will rip her into pieces!| Hayao growled.

"Enough Hayao! Calm yourselves, you cannot follow suit and shed blood on these grounds . Sora will have due punishment when her father joins us", Kaoru replied calmly.

"That will not be enough!" Hayao growled once more.

"I said enough!" Kaoru ordered.

Kisho entered the hall, his eyes falling upon his child that remained on the ground.

"What is the manner of this? Release my daughter at once!" Kisho ordered, rushing towards his child.

" I cannot do that. Sora has murdered my granddaughter aya in cold blood. It was witnessed by Kagome who was forced into early labour by Sora and my guards. Your daughter spilled blood within Ishimizu, her punishment will be dire", Kaoru spoke as he met Kisho's gaze," The only reason you were called is because I respect you Kisho".

"Sora!... Why would you do such a thing?!" Kisho questioned, his eyes switching between Kaoru and Sora.

Sora lifted her head slightly, her face was stained with tears," I'm sorry father but I had to protect what was mine. She was trying to seduce my mate. I had to act. I had to kill her!" Sore uttered.

"You vile creature!" Hayao spat.

"I said enough!" Kaoru roared.

"Perhaps you'll let me speak?"

All turned towards the wooden doors. There stood Lord Isamu, Lord Sesshomaru and Aya. Sesshomaru was redressed in his kimono, his tenseiga and bakusaiga attached against his hip.

Hayao's state returned to normal. The guards loosened their hold on him, letting him stand on his own. Lady Chiyo was stunned, gently covering her mouth in awe.

"Aya! You're alive… how?" Hayao questioned as he rushed to his daughter, embracing her tightly.

Aya smiled into her father's shoulder, returning his embrace.

"Otousan, gently please", Aya muttered.

Hayao loosened the embrace significantly and then muttered,"Hai".

" Sesshomaru saved me. He brought me back to life with Tenseiga", Aya continued, as she parted from her father's embrace.

All eyes fell upon the young lord. He remained indifferent.

"Then that clears my daughter. There is no need for further punishment", Kisho announced, gently picking up his daughter off the ground.

"No need for further punishment? She hasn't been punished yet in the first place! If Sesshomaru haven't resurrected my daughter from her grave, would you still suggest that her actions were just?" Hayao exclaimed angrily as he walked towards Kisho and Sora.

" She has been punished enough. Forcing her onto the ground like a mere criminal or slave, that is enough for her. I will discipline her and send her back to the north", Kisho continued.

Kaoru raised his hand," With all respect Kisho, your daughter has broken the sacred law of Ishimizu. She dared to kill a child of Ishimizu and for that she will be punished just. Guards", he ordered.

The two well built guards listened and grabbed a hold of Sora by her arms, restraining her.

"Daddy…tell them! I only protected what was mine! Sesshomaru is mine!" Sora shrieked as Lord Kaoru approached her.

"Kaoru please, be reasonable", Kisho pleaded.

"I am sorry old friend but she has harmed a member of my family. That will not go unpunished", Kaoru replied.

"Sora of the north. You are hereby sentenced to have your youki sealed forever. From here on you are banished from the western lands", Kaoru ordered and then turned to the guards," Have her powers sealed and then escort her off the compound.

"Hai Kaoru-sama", the guards replied and they dragged Sora out.

"No don't do this. Daddy please..." Sora's cries were heard in the distance.

"This is not over!", Kisho growled and walked out of the hall.

Aya exhaled," Can I go see Kagome? You said she was hurt… where is she?" she asked Isamu.

Lady Chiyo smiled at her and spoke up," She is in delivery in my quarters. You may go see them, the healers and the midwife will let you in".

Aya bowed," Arigatou grandmother", and with that Aya hurried out of the main hall.

...

 _Ok, I'm glad to be out of there…because that was …INTENSE. I mean, I don't feel bad about Sora's banishment thank god the bitch is gone but I mean wow. intense.. aigoo.… Kagome Kagome.…I hope you will be ok.… I need to hurry..._

Aya rushed through towards the main compound, hearing Sora's screams in the distance.

"Ahhh! Get it out of me! This hurts.… this hurts too much!" Kagome cried, sweating bullets.

Aya slid the door open and entered. Her eyes fell right onto Kagome who laid on the futon, while the midwife began the delivery. A healer and a servant was present as the servant placed a moistened cloth against Kagome's forehead.

"Hey Kagome! You're a warrior you can do this!", she cheered.

"Aya! You're ok? HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWwwwwwwww fuck!" Kagome exclaimed as another wave of pain hit her.

" Sesshomaru with Tenseiga… but don't worry about that…now it's you…you are going to deliver a baby…now!" Aya came to her side, sitting down on her knees.

Kagome grabbed onto Aya's arm and squeezed it hard," Fuck it hurts so bad!"

The midwife looked up at Kagome," I see the head. You must push now", she spoke.

Kagome looked at Aya and then at the midwife. She pushed.

"You're doing great Kagome-chan, just a few more pushes and you'll be a mommy..." Aya spoke, pulling her arm out of Kagome's tight hold.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCKING INUYASHA! I WILL SIT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WILL SUNK INTO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH! FUCK FUCKKK!" Kagome swore as she pushed.

"The head is out. Come on Miss… keep going you're almost there", the midwife spoke.

"FUCK YOU!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Come now Kagome don't swear at the midwife and push. You can do it. You slayed Naraku then childbirth should be easy", Aya spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd rather face Naraku! AHHHH!" Kagome groaned as she pushed hard.

"You did it! Great job", the midwife exclaimed as she held a bloodied newborn in her arms.

"Good job Kagome. I am so proud!" Aya beamed, holding Kagome's hand.

The room filled with newborn's cry. The midwife passed the child to the servant to have him cleansed, when the child began to glow. Exhausted Kagome looked over towards her newborn and spoke with worry.

"What's going on?... What's happening?"

The servant stared at the child horrified," I don't understand… it's emiting heat of sorts", she spoke.

Aya quickly stood over and rushed towards the child, which began to emit light even stronger. Unable to see, the females in the room began to worry.

"What the hell is going?" Aya exclaimed, covering her eyes with her kimono sleeve," It's like looking into the sun!"

The sunlight then receded into the body of the newborn and the child's cry stopped. Aya widened her eyes as she watched the child.

"Child born of Ishimizu" Aya muttered.

"Is my baby alright?" Kagome asked worried as the midwife cleaned her.

"Hai, he's fine", Aya confirmed.

"He?" Kagome asked once more.

Aya leaned over as the servant cleaned the child and nodded," Hai, you have a boy. I have a nephew", she grinned happily.

" A boy. That's great", Kagome spoke calming down.

"Hai..." Aya grinned as the servant brought the newborn to Kagome.

"Congratulations mama", Aya teased as Kagome brought her son into her arms.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Kagome cried.

"He's perfect... I was so worried that he'd be premature… that there would be a problem…my baby boy", Kagome muttered, kissing her son's forehead gently.

"Hai, he's perfect. His hanyo blood is strong. He has a strong scent", Aya confirmed," What will you name him?"

Kagome smiled softly," I think Haru. For spring and sunlight", she added.

"Hmm, good name", Aya agreed as they both watched the infant sleep in his mother's arms.

"You'll be the godmother too you know", Kagome added casually.

"Oh? I am?..." Aya questioned and then grinned," Good... I'll spoil him rotten.. Hehe".

...

The sun was nearly rising as Inuyasha approached Ishimizu. The hanyo rushed through the fields while above him were the taijiya and the monk along with their three kids and Shippou upon the floating tanuki Hachiemon. The tanuki floated down onto the grass before the stunning compound. The tanuki transformed back to his regular appearance just as everyone slid off.

"So this is the famous Ishimizu", the monk stated.

Inuyasha reached them and instead waved at the guards,"It's me. I brought my friends… we need to see Lord Kaoru right away".

" Mariko, Mai stay near your father", Sango spoke as she held youngest Masaru against her back.

" I can't wait to see Kagome-chan", Shippou exclaimed.

The tanuki gently pulled on the monk's robe," Miroku-sama may I go now?"

"Hai Hachi. Arigatou for your assistance", Miroku replied and then he quickly grabbed the twin daughters and the group followed Inuyasha inside.

" Don't worry guys. They are somewhat nice here… you will be safe here… ", Inuyasha spoke fast as he led them towards the main hall.

Their path was crossed by Isamu.

"You've returned with your friends Inuyasha. Kagome will be pleased, but maybe you should stay away from her for a few hours", Isamu spoke.

"Stay away? Why would I stay away from my wife?" Inuyasha argued.

"She's in labour. They won't let you in for the moment", he replied.

"Labour? Now?,,,, Oh no where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku stepped in," Inuyasha we can't go see Kagome. It is crucial we see Lord Kaoru".

"You're right. This will be quick… Isamu you should be present too… we have an enemy coming for us", Inuyasha spoke as they walked towards the main hall.

Isamu raised an eyebrow," You saw?"

"Hai, and it was not a pretty sight", Inuyasha added.

..

The group came into the main hall. Lord Kaoru and Lord Sesshomaru were engaged in a small discussion. Kaoru looked towards the door.

"Ahh Isamu I thought you went back to lie down…oh I see you've brought Inuyasha with you... and you brought the humans I see..." Kaoru spoke examining the arrival.

"The hanyo has something to share with us.. " Isamu replied.

"Oh? what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I saw Aihara and his troops. They are not far behind us. They're marching onto Ishimizu. They will be here by midday", Inuyasha spoke.

"You're certain of this?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai, we all saw them and it is no small army. There are thousands", Miroku spoke up.

Kaoru looked at Sesshomaru then towards Isamu.

"What do you suggest?" he asked the lords.

"We fight", Isamu replied.

;;;


	15. Chapter 15: The Fallen Have Risen

A/N:

 _Italics are Aya's thoughts._

 **Bold belong to inner beast**.

Don't forget to review.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fallen Have Risen

"Oi! Inuyasha! Come with me!" Aya exclaimed, waving at the hanyo in the distance.

Inuyasha was standing with lord Kaoru and the monk Miroku by the main hall. Inuyasha turned, seeing Aya approach them with haste. He then quickly rushed towards Aya, seeking answers.

"Have you news of Kagome? What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned, his expression filled with worry.

Aya smiled," All is good.. You have a son. Come with me they want to see you", she replied.

Inuyasha's expression softened," A son?... Take me to them".

Aya smiled," Yeah come on... oh good to see your safe Miroku. What about Sango and the kids?" she asked.

"They are all safe and here at Ishimizu. I'm sure they'll come see you soon", Miroku responded.

"Perfect, now come on Inuyasha you've got someone to meet", Aya turned to Inuyasha, taking him to the royal quarters.

They made their way into the quarters, which were guarded by two yokai. Aya opened the door seeing Lady Chiyo holding the newborn child while Kagome remained lying on the warm futon, resting.

"I brought Inuyasha", Aya announced as she entered the room, the impatient hanyo right behind her.

"Kagome! How are you...? How's the child?" Inuyasha rambled, his eyes falling right onto the resting Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha", Kagome spoke softly," we're ok".

Lady Chiyo smiled," Your son is here. He's quite strong..."

The newborn was sleeping peacefully in Chiyo's arms, wrapped in soft cloth. Inuyasha's eyes traveled from Kagome to the small bundle in Chiyo's arms.

"My son..." he uttered, his worried expression gone from his face.

Chiyo gently placed the newborn into his father's arms. Pride swelled within him as he held his son against his chest. His eyes examined the newborn's features, smiling at the soft black spot of hair and the golden brown hues of his eyes. He gently sniffed the scent of the child.

"Isn't he perfect?" Kagome asked, staring at her family lovingly.

"Hai, he is", Inuyasha concluded.

He then moved with the newborn son towards Kagome, sitting down beside her. Then he gently reached over, kissing her forehead gently.

"Arigatou", he added.

Kagome smiled her eyes focused on their son. Lady Chiyo cleared her throat.

"I do not wish to ruin this touching moment but it is important to discuss. Kagome, Inuyasha, your son has absorbed the light of Amaterasu. He will be a target if anyone finds out what he is, if Aihara finds out..." Chiyo began.

"Wait,, you mean to say that little Haru is in danger? Why? How?" Aya questioned.

Kagome's face said it all. She gazed at her newborn son with worry.

" No, that's my son… nothing can harm him", she spoke, barely holding back tears.

" Do not worry Kagome, I will protect him. I will always protect him", Inuyasha replied, holding his son.

...

It came suddenly. The earth beneath the feet rumbled, causing the pavilions within the compound to shake. The servants began to rush through the compound, gathering within the main royal hall while the guards remained stationed at each entrance of the compound. The yokai warriors of the north were stationed outside the compound walls, surrounding the eastern side. The western yokai warriors guarded the front entrance on the west side while the southern troops guarded the north and south. The Ishimizu warriors were separated into two divisions; the inner one which guarded the compound from within and the outer one which was at the front lines with Hayao, Kaoru and Sesshomaru.

Without further hesitation, Isamu slid the shoji screen door that led into the royal quarters. His eyes fell onto the white haired hanyo holding a newborn, sitting beside the bedridden Kagome. Aya stood beside the door with Lady Chiyo and a servant.

"Is there a reason for your visit Lord Isamu?" Aya asked, turning around to meet the brown haired lord.

"Hai, we are under attack. Inuyasha you're needed at the front", Lord Isamu replied.

" You ladies need to barricade yourself with the rest in the main hall. Now!" he added, pulling out his long katana from his back.

Inuyasha stood, gently placing a soft kiss onto his son's forehead and then placed it into Chiyo's arms.

" Take care of my son and wife", he replied and with that he left with Isamu.

Aya walked over to Kagome," Alright, I know it's shitty given you've just given birth hours ago but we need to move you. Are you ok with that?" she asked.

Kagome nodded softly," Yes, and I want my bow and arrows. I will protect my son..." and she sat up, wincing slightly at the pain.

Lady Chiyo spoke up," I'll get the servants to bring your things and help you to the main hall… I'll bring the child", and she walked out of the royal quarters.

Several servants rushed in, helping Kagome with ease.

 _This is it. We will either perish or prevail. I need to remain strong, I have to. We can't lose. We will win. We must win._

The green fields around the Ishimizu walls were no more. The defense on the inner and outer side of the wall was surrounded by the Ishimizu guards while the eastern entrance was guarded by Sesshomaru's troops who stood at the front. The southern troops of Lord Isamu were at the front led by Isamu himself and Lord Kaoru. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga tightly at the ready as he stood with them at the front. He was disgusted by the sight before them. The stench of rotting corpses intensified in the air as the Tachigumo troops approached. Their march shook the ground with each step they took.

As they came to a halt, Inuyasha spoke," It should rain dammit. Why do they stink so bad?" he grumbled.

" Because the first several rows of their troops are reanimated corpses. If Tachigumo attacked and pillaged a village, they liked to take souvenirs by creating these walking corpses. However they were just body shields for the real threat. So be ready", Kaoru replied his katana firmly in his hands.

The reanimated corpses were the things made of nightmares; their eyes were white and lifeless, while their skin was grey. Each corpse was dressed in their own dirtied clothes, as if they were simply dug up from the ground. The Tachigumo troops were different. They were mostly yokai warriors, with a sadistic smirk residing upon their ashy faces. Their clothes matched as they wore a grey kimono with a black obi tied around their waists. Each held in one hand a wakizashi blade and a katana in the other. The mark of Aihara was burnt in all of the Tachigumo's left forearm.

Tachigumo troops and the reanimated corpses moved to the sides, forming a path in the middle. At the end of the path stood a tall black haired man, his long mane loose against his back. His skin was ashy and covered with several long scars ranging from his right eye to his chin. His pale yellow-tinted eyes were filled with malice. He was dressed in a grey armor with a navy blue kimono underneath which was torn heavily at the sleeves. In his right hand he held a long katana, unsheathed.

"Aihara Katsuo", Kaoru muttered.

"It has been long time Kaoru. I'll make you an offer. Let me pass and I will spare you and your kind", Aihara spoke loudly his mouth curving into a wicked grin.

"You should not have risen Katsuo. You do not belong to this world and neither do your men. You are not welcome", Kaoru replied calmly yet firmly.

Aihara's smirk widened," As you wish. A bloodbath it is", he added.

He raised his sword up in a single stroke and his troops separated further, revealing another set of reanimations.

"Perhaps you recognize my friends", Aihara added," They will take care of you while I take the light. The light that resides in the newborn child", he grinned viciously.

"Father", Isamu uttered, stunned at the sight of his father's reanimated corpse.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha spoke softly, tightening his Tetsusaiga at the sight of the dead miko.

"Too bad I couldn't find Inu-no-Taisho's grave. I would have wanted him to join the cause", Aihara spoke.

Isamu's eyes were whelling up with tears as he stared at his father," YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he exclaimed with anger.

"Ha! Try.… " Aihara challenged," Attack! Get me the newborn!Kill everyone else!"

The troops moved fast rushing towards the Ishimizu troops who in turn rushed towards them. Swords clashed. Sesshomaru joined the fight along with the rest of the troops that guarded the eastern side. Isamu was stunned as his father's corpse moved with stealth and with his katana. Their swords clashed, their power strong.

"You said they are only body shields! …How is it my father fights me back?" Isamu yelled towards Kaoru who was busy cutting through a way to Aihara himself.

"I don't know!", Kaoru replied.

Isamu clashed his swords with his father's trying to push him off," I am your son! I am your son! Father, remember me!", Isamu yelled desperately as his father's attacks were not waning.

"Kikyo! This isn't you!.… " Inuyasha yelled as he blocked the miko's holy arrows which she shot continuously at him.

" I won't let you harm my son", he yelled once more, deflecting the sacred arrow with his tetsusaiga.

He gripped the sword tightly," I'm sorry Kikyo... I must protect my family", he uttered raising Tetsusaiga at the miko.

With a single blow he sliced through the dead miko's body, letting her body fall against the earth. The spell that bound her soul to the body broke,leaving the corpse lifeless once more.

"I'm sorry Kikyo", Inuyasha repeated before engaging in another opponent, clearing the way forth.

" Sesshomaru! behind you!", Inuyasha yelled, jumping in the air and slashing the tetsusaiga," Kaze no Kizu!"

"Take that!" he exclaimed, as he stood behind his half-brother.

" That was unnecesary Inuyasha. I do not need your help", Sesshomaru spoke as he thrust forward his Bakusaiga.

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru!If we get out of this alive, you and me we'll settle our feud for good", Inuyasha grumbled as he pushed off a Tachigumo yokai off himself.

Sesshomaru's eyes rimmed red as he spotted a young human corpse that stood in front of a rather large tachigumo yokai. Her appearance was torn and her eyes... those eyes that once glimmered with joy were simply blank. Lifeless.

"Rin.." Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes blood red.

His body began to change and transform into his true yokai dog form. He snarled as his venomous saliva dripped from the edge of his mouth and with a single howl he rushed into the pool of his enemies.

Kaoru swung his katana, clashing against the long katana that belonged to Aihara. Their sword play was like a dangerous dance. Kaoru pushed forth, his own youki adding to his strength as he clashed swords with Aihara more.

"You cannot defeat me Kaoru! You're old and weak! I won't lose to you this time!" Aihara taunted as he with ease pushed Kaoru into the ground.

"Your youki cannot save you! A poor guardian of the light... I will bathe the moon in your blood and Tsukiyomi will be pleased", Aihara continued, as he kicked off the katana that was in Kaoru's hand.

He stepped on Kaoru's wrist with his foot, causing the lord to yell out in pain as the sound of his bones breaking under Aihara's foot came.

"Ahh!' Kaoru groaned, trying to pull out a wakizashi blade with his free hand from his hilt.

"And the light is no more!", Aihara spoke, a sadistic smile appearing upon his face.

With a swift motion, Aihara sliced across Kaoru's chest.

"TETSUSAIGA!", Inuyasha yelled, witnessing the scene enraged.

The blast that came from the tetsusaiga send Aihara off several hundred meters. Inuyasha rushed forth in pursuit, engaging in a battle with the leader Aihara Katsuo. Kaoru remained on the floor, his blood spilling from the inflicted damage as his life was fading fast.

"Forgive me father", Isamu exclaimed as he delivers a youki fueled attack towards the reanimated form of his father.

The youki broke through the spell, causing the reanimation to fall lifeless against the ground. Collecting himself, Isamu wiped his forehead looking around at the battlefield. There were numerous bodies piled on the once beautiful green meadow. The bodies belonging to their own troops, the reanimations and the Tachigumo. He turned around to see Sesshomaru transformed in his yokai form, fighting off several attackers at once. Then he looked to his right, seeing Inuyasha in the midst of a battle with Aihara himself.

"Lord Kaoru...' Isamu muttered as he scanned the meadow for the head of Ishimizu.

He followed the scent of the lord's blood, his katana and tanto in his hands, cutting through his enemies.

"Lord Kaoru.… I must take you inside..." Isamu spoke, seeing the state of Kaoru.

He was barely alive.

" You must stop him... Aihara...you..." Kaoru managed to cough out as blood began to spill from his mouth.

"Hai, I understand but first I must take you inside. You will be healed", Isamu replied, collecting the dying lord in his arms and with lightning speed he rushed into the compound.

He spotted Hayao first, who was itching to join the fight that was happening just outside the compound's walls.

"Father, what…" Hayao muttered.

"Help me take him to a healer...! or we'll lose him", Isamu ordered.

"H-Hai...", Hayao replied and both yokai rushed into the inner royal quarters in pursuit of a healer.

The doors slid open when Isamu and Hayao set down the head of Ishimizu against the tatami floor. His blood stained attire began to stain the floor as Hayao supported his father's head.

Isamu puled the healer forth," Heal your lord!", he ordered.

Behind a second set of doors, were several servants, the lady Chiyo with Kagome and the newborn Haru, the taijiya Sango and the monk Miroku with their three children. Aya opened the door, the wakizashi blade in her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing her father sit on the tatami floor while Isamu pushed a healer forth.

"Aya, stay back..." Hayao spoke, as he held his father's head for support.

"Grandfather..." Aya muttered, which caused lady Chiyo to stand up and walk past her granddaughter towards her son.

The lady collapsed onto her knees as her eyes fell onto the state of her love.

"Kaoru, my lord.…my love..." she spoke softly as she took over for her son.

Her knees were the pillow under Kaoru's head while her gentle hand stroked his cheek.

"My Kaoru…stay with me...", Chiyo spoke as tears began to glisten in her eyes.

Aya sat down beside her father, confused with the situation. Kaoru's breath began to wither as he tried to look upon his love, child and grandchild.

" I'm proud of you Hayao and I'm proud of Aya..." Kaoru began, blood spilling from his mouth once more.

"Father, you mustn't talk. You must rest.…You will be alright..." Hayao replied, staying strong with his emotions intact.

"You… you cannot die grandfather. You will be alright", Aya uttered as fear rushed through her body.

"I do not fear death. Aihara's must be defeated. Protect the newborn… " Kaoru replied and then turned to Chiyo.

" I will love you... always…" he managed to utter as his last breath gave out and he succumbed to his injuries.

"No! Father... Father you can't..." Hayao exclaimed as he searched his father's face and body for a sign of life.

He stared at the healer who shook his head and then his sight turned to his mother who began to grieve. Her tears began to slide down her cheeks as she held her mate's body against hers. His gaze switched to his child that sat beside him. Her youki began to swell and her body was shaking.

"This was not supposed to happen", Aya muttered.

 _This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to live. He was supposed to live. He was with me in the future. He was there. This is all my fault. I should have never come into the past time. I should have never been here. We changed the timeline. My grandfather._

 **Kill! Kill the one responsible!**

 _I must protect the light and Kagome._

 **Kill Aihara! Kill the Tachigumo! Must feel their flesh ripping from the bones! Must kill! Kill! Then protect the child!**

 _Hai, must kill! Kill... the enemy… avenge the lord!_

 **Kill Aihara! Avenge grandfather!**

 _Yes._

 **Yes.**

"Aya,?" Hayao spoke with concern as he stared at his child.

Aya's eyes were blood red, her claws elongated and the silver stripes that rested on her cheeks were darkened and thickened. She stood fast, the wakizashi blade in her hand,letting her body dissapear into nothing but water.

"What... Where is Aya?" Chiyo stared at the spot where Aya stood just a moment ago.

Hayao stood as well," Her body succumbed to her beast. She's one with the beast...and she's no longer here but out there on the battlefield. She's tapped into our water techniques"

" The battlefield... you're right. " Isamu spoke and without another moment to waste, he was gone from the compound and back on the field.

"Forgive me mother. I must go... I must protect us", Hayao declared, his sword in tow.

Chiyo nodded," Go my son", and she watched her son rush out the quarters while she remained holding her lifeless mate for a lingering moment.


	16. Chapter 16 UPDATE

A/N (Update):

To start off,

This is not a "Mary Sue" story.

The definition of a "Mary-Sue" character is , a perfect, idolized character without any flaws, of low rank who saves the day through unrealistic abilities...blah blah blah.

To define this further with exhibit A, aka. my "FAN-FICTION" story;

1\. Deguchi Aya is not a perfect character, example: she's lazy and the only reason she tags along with Kagome to the past is because of her family's honor.

2\. She has flaws! - oversensitive, likes to pry into other people's business, she must involve herself in everything , she's stubborn...etc.

3\. She does not save the day! In fact , it's more like she gets in the way and ends up being a victim of circumstance or the actual catalyst that sets off the events as depicted in the chapter below.

4\. Yes she has some strength to herself but she's definitely not stronger than most youkai, she likes to think she is. Since this story is written mostly through her perspective ( we only know her thoughts)

5\. She is of noble birth.

Anyways, I am wrote/am writing this story because I love the original plot by Rumiko Takahashi and I felt that even the stoic daiyoukai deserved a chance at something new in his life, besides that I am doing to improve my english as it is not my second language but fourth.

At this time Chapter 16: The Truth Within is ready but I am not going post it. To be honest, I felt hurt by the constant "Mary-Sue" outlook of some readers. If you like this story, then thank you - I do want to continue it further and I will do my best to do so. If you want to leave me a message you may however please do not leave any reviews.

If you took your time and read this "rant", then thank you,

All my love,

therechrysanthemum-


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth Within

A/N: 

Hello, I have decided to post Chapter 16.

For those who have not read my previous statement,

please do, so you understand Aya's position in this story.

Remainder:

Aya's thoughts are in italics.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Truth Within

He stood at the front of the battle, his long sword firmly extended in his right hand. His silky kimono was covered in tears and blood as he swiftly moved in the air, as if he was dancing with the blade. Each opponent the blade met turned to ash.

He looked towards his younger half-brother, seeing him battle his own demons. The brothers fought together.

" I thought you have improved. You're lacking ambition brother", Sesshomaru spoke coldly as his katana sliced through another enemy.

"Shut up! I have a lot on my mind! I have a son to protect!", Inu snarled back angrily as he was becoming slower with his attacks.

"Hn", he replied and pushed through another enemy to reach Aihara himself.

A water trail began to form in front of the Aihara. The water began to form into a shape of a humanoid figure.

"AYA! RETURN!" Hayao yelled, as he rushed towards his child.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with a hint of concern as the realization hit him.

"Aya..." he muttered.

Kill him! He must pay!

He altered the timeline! He must pay for this! We must destroy him!

Hai! By blood, We will destroy him!

Kill anyone in our path!

Hai!

The shape of the figure formed fully into Aya yet, it remained encased in water as if forming a barrier of sorts. Her eyes remained closed. Aihara stared at the humanoid figure before him, his sword in his hand at the ready.

"You think a mere water trick will stop me?" he snarled with a hint of annoyance.

Hayao rushed towards his daughter, sword in hand as Isamu followed shortly behind him.

" Step away from my daughter! You're mine to finish!", Hayao stated angrily, his blood boiling in his veins.

" I do not think so", Aihara replied and with a simple slash he cut across the watery form.

The water parted for a moment, splitting the humanoid form of Aya in half before slowly joining together once more.

Sesshomaru fought through another set of the Tachigumo, making his way towards Aya, frustration growing inside him. Inuyasha's tired body began to give as his Tetsusaiga was becoming heavy.

Isamu joined the remainder of their warriors and worked his way towards Aihara as they cut through Tachigumo and the corpses.

The stench from the dead was becoming unbereable. The meadow was covered in dead bodies of yokai and the reanimated corpses. The night was covered in blood as the swords of Ishimizu continued to fight.

Hayao stood beside his daughter sword in hand which he pointed towards Aihara.

"I am your opponent. Not her", Hayao growled.

Aihara's interested piqued," I am not surprised often. An enemy impervious to my attacks, hmmm... I will have to try everything to break your daughter but first I will kill you", he spoke with malice as a perverted smirk appeared upon his face.

Without hesitation, Hayao charged at Aihara, their swords clashing.

"Ah! Damn it!…There's too many of them!", Inu admitted.

"You can do it! You are father's son are you not?" Sesshomaru managed to utter as he slashed his sword, releasing another powerful attack.

Inuyasha looked at his older half-brother in a moment of awe. He held the Tetsusaiga to block the attack of the Tachigumo.

"Hai..." he replied, his claws grasping the Tetsusaiga tighter and he pushed through," I have someone to protect!", he exclaimed.

Inuyasha's body began to glow strongly, his strength returning and expanding further. He stood in confusion for a moment, flexing his right hand while the left held the Tetsusaiga as if it were a feather. He looked over to Sesshomaru who began to glow as well.

"Sesshomaru, what is happening?" Inuyasha exclaimed and then with a light lift of Tetsusaiga, he released an insanely large kaze no kizu.

The attack eliminated an entire left faction of Tachigumo, leaving but the reanimated corpses on the left side.

" Tenseiga!", Sesshomaru exclaimed, unsheathing the sword of heaven and he extended it towards the left faction of the reanimated corpses.

In a single stroke the corpses fell lifeless once more. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remained aglow.

"I feel invincible..." Inuyasha spoke and then let out a cackle," Prepare you shits! I will gut you all!", and he rushed towards the remainder of the attackers.

Sesshomaru looked towards the fight that continued between Hayao and Aihara and the water statue that remained within their fighting distance.

"Aya.… " he muttered once more and without another moment to waste, he rushed towards her.

* * *

 _What is this? Where am I? I need to get on the battlefield. I must kill him. I must kill Aihara! My beast… where is my beast? What is this?_

"You are safe, Deguchi Aya of House Ishimizu"

 _Who said that? Who are you?... Where are you?_

"You have nothing to fear".

 _Who are you? Why am I here?_

"Fear not, I am here to show you the truth within".

 _What? …I'm confused. Where is my beast? Where am I? What is this place?... I was about to..._

"You were about to get yourself killed. Fate intervened, it is not your time yet".

 _Ok, seriously tell me who are you and where am I…It's so white, it is blinding._

" Calm yourself, everything will be explained".

Aya blinked a few times, her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. There was fog all around her. She looked in front of her, seeing a humanoid form dressed in a miko kimono attire appear. Her eyes were dark while her hair was tied back with a white ribbon. Her skin was pale as snow.

 _You're a miko._

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. I appear to you in what you find most comforting. So you may address me as miko or Ama if you prefer".

 _Who are you really? And where are we?_

"There's plenty of time to discuss the where and why however do not concern yourself with my identity, think of me as a friend and an ally".

"Have you calmed yourself yet?"

 _Hai.…I think so._

"Good. Your beast took over your humanoid form and recklessly rushed you into battle, this released the water form within you which you have never fully tapped into. Due to this, your mind will be your own from now on".

 _...I lost my nature. The beast within me… it's gone?_

"Hmm, do not think of it in that way. You have simply moved past the form of yokai. ... you evolved"

 _But won't this cause me to lose myself?_

"Iie, you are your own person. All is as it should be"

 _But, the attack I need to help. Please tell me how. The timeline was altered. My grandfather.…_

"I am aware. You should not feel sadness within you. All is as it should be, this was written thousands of years before your grandparents were ever born"

 _Then, what should I do? My mother in the future.…I need to find her. I need to live to find her but I can't abandon my duty to Kagome and her son. Tell me what I need to do._

"I cannot do that. What I can do is help with the truth within".

 _You keep talking about truth. What truth?_

"The prophecy is a farce; the light won't be consumed by night. There are powers that prevent it from happening. Do not be afraid of Aihara now or ever again. Do not fear death Aya, it is simply a new beginning"

 _Ama explain…please, this is confusing. It's overwhelming._

"Life has been granted. You do not need to worry about Kagome and her son. Your duty as the guardian of the Light has been fulfilled. That duty now belongs to father of the newborn light; Inuyasha".

 _So, my guardianship...? It's over? How? Please Ama, I do not understand any of this. Why is it so vague?_

"You will learn in time".

 _Iie, tell me now._

" Such a demanding child aren't you. It's time Aya...I must go".

 _Iie, you still haven't said anything about where we are._

"We are in a place within a place. A place that doesn't exist, yet it does"

 _Stop being so cryptic._

"Be not afraid of the night, the sun will always shine upon your back. Remember, everything will play out as it should be. Do not fear the future, do not fear the present and most importantly don't regret the past"

 _Ama, please…don't leave me here_

"Goodbye Deguchi Aya of House Ishimizu"

The brightness intensified consuming both Ama and Aya within its bright light.

* * *

"Sesshomaru... get to Aya! Quick...!" Inuyasha muttered as Aya's body began to emit a bright light.

Sesshomaru growled, rushing towards the water youkai with a sword in each hand. His once beautiful silver locks were covered in blood and dirt. His eyes were becoming hazy as the light that continuously emitted from Aya intensely. It affected everyone.

Hayao lifted his sword, trying to block Aihara's attacks while the light began to blind them both.

"I will finish you and your house for good", Aihara snarled, maneuvering his sword to slash Hayao's side.

Hayao screamed in pain as his trusty katana slipped out of his claws and his body crashed upon the grassy terrain.

Aihara smirked with satisfaction as he turned to see the Inu brothers and the remainder of his Tachigumo frozen in their stance as they covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"It is too late for this intervention. The light will belong to the moon, as was promised", Aihara exclaimed and he charged towards Aya's form, ignoring the blistering light.

"You are mine", he snarled, raising his katana once more slashing across Aya, splitting the water form in half.

The light within Aya's form spilled, rushing across the meadows.

"Impossible..." Aihara uttered in shock as he stared as the intensified light as it began to engulf him within.

"Impossible.…the moon owns the sun!", Aihara uttered as his eyes were lost within the fiery light.

The entire battlefield was consumed by the light. Aihara's body began to disintegrate, his form disappearing into dust.

"I'll be back.…mark my words.…I'll have my vengeance...", Aihara muttered with his last breath as he turned to dust.

The Tachigumo faded into dust just as Aihara met his end. The remainder of the reanimated corpses simply fell onto the terrain lifeless once more.

Inuyasha kept his eyes covered with the sleeve of his robe of the fire-rat. Sesshomaru kept a hold of the Tenseiga as his golden hues remained shut, the warmth of the heat intensifying upon his skin. The light continued to pool across the meadows, leaving Aya's form just as the sun began to rise.

Bravely, Inuyasha lowered the fire-rat kimono sleeve and opened his eyes. In a state of awe, his eyes widened as he scanned the battle ground.

" Sesshomaru... you might want to see this..." he uttered in disbelief.

Sesshomaru didn't linger and opened his eyes. The golden hues scanned the area, his eyes falling upon the now form of Aya, laying upon the green grass. The sun gently caressed her face as she appeared lifeless. From Aya's form he stared at the regal figure that stood beside her.

"The scent… how... is this possible?" Sesshomaru spoke, sheathing his swords as he then walked towards the figure.

" Sesshomaru who.…" Inuyasha began.

" I am glad to see the both of you my sons", the figure spoke.

He stood firmly, dressed in a silk white kimono that was decorated with red and gold. His silver hair was braided into a single long braid, that slithered down his back. His amber colored eyes kept a strong focus upon the half-brothers while a soft smile appeared upon his peaceful face.

Inuyasha was stunned by the apparition. He took his steps towards the regal figure, following Sesshomaru.

"Father?" Inuyasha spoke out loud, still stunned.

" It is I, Inu no Taisho. You did well, both of you", he spoke with pride.

" Step away from her", Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

" I am glad you found someone to protect Sesshomaru", Inu no Taisho replied, looking at his older son.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at his father, instead his focus transitioned towards Aya's body.

" Don't be foolish Father", Sesshomaru responded, his eyes not turning away.

Inu no Taisho spoke," Don't let your pride consume you further. Love is a gift, not many are given".

" Father, I ..." Inuyasha started.

" There's no need for you to say anything my son. I am proud of you. I am proud of you both. Cherish what you've been given", Inu no Taisho stated as his body began to fade as the sun was going up high.

Inu no Taisho then slightly turned and smiled towards the sunlight as it consumed his body.

"Take care of yourselves", Inu no Taisho spoke as he was consumed by the light.

In his place, Aya remained still in her lifeless form.

Inuyasha exhaled softly, as all their troops began to rise up. All of them that were slain by the Tachigumo began to stand up, collecting their weapons and sheathing them back against their waists. Isamu walked towards the Inu brothers as Hayao, who laid nearby began to regain his consciousness.

Sesshomaru didn't waste another moment, and leaned down collecting Aya in his arms.

Inuyasha spoke," Is she dead?", a hint of worry in his tone.

Sesshomaru walked past him towards the Ishimizu compound, holding Aya's body close against his own.


	18. Chapter 17: The Return

A/N:

Hello everyone,

I am sorry for my long absence but unfortunately

I had to deal with personal issues while trying to balance a full-time university course load.

With the amount of writing I have to do for my lectures caused me to stop my writing for the time being.

However over the Christmas break the writing came back so I began to work on the next arc of Taiyou to Tsuki.

I do want to complete this fan-fiction, and I want to continue to write more but again please be patient with me

as I have limited time to work on non-academical writing.

Here is chapter 17 of Taiyou to Tsuki. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for reading.

 _Heads up: Aya's thoughts are in italics._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 17: The Return

 _What is this place?_

 _Where is everybody?_

 _Why am I here?_

 _What is going on?_

The constant strain of repeated questions was beginning to frustrate the weakened mizu youkai. She was dressed in a silky white kimono and her lavender hair was neatly pushed against her back. She stood in a bright place filled with white mist.

"Worry not, Aya of house Ishimizu", a familiar voice spoke.

The mist settled and a familiar miko appeared once more. Her golden hued eyes focused on the young youkai before her.

"Surely you remember me, we met not a while ago", the miko spoke with a soft smile.

Aya replied," What happened? You said everything was going to be alright, but... but look at the state of it... there's nothing".

Miko smiled once more," Silly child, this is not your home, a space you were granted to visit... to meet me... that is all. Your home is safe, do not worry".

Aya exhaled her relief, composing herself and then once more inquired," then what is going on? what happened?"

The miko came forth right towards Aya, " Aihara and his troops are no more. His threat has been eliminated in this century. Your family and friends are safe at the moment. Think of it as a gift", she explained.

"A gift? I don't understand, what happened? How is it possible Aihara is destroyed?" Aya asked confused.

" I channeled my strength through your body, after all you are born of the house of Ishimizu. The royal guardians of Amaterasu's light. I was able to stop the enemy because of you", Miko continued.

"Me? … why me?" Aya asked.

Miko smiled even more," Because a younger mind is easier to persuade than an older one. Your grandfather was unable to connect to me and neither was your father. Don't you see yet who I am?" she asked now, feeling slightly entertained.

Aya shook her head," Gomen, I don't recognize you. I met you today for the first time".

"Do not worry about my identity. I will tell you what you must know", Miko spoke and gently placed her hand on Aya's shoulder," It is time for you to go home. You do not belong in this time and neither does Kagome", she continued.

"But, I… I can't..." Aya replied, her heart beginning to ache.

"Have you forgotten about your mother?" Miko inquired.

"Iie, I haven't…but I can't risk Kagome getting into danger because of me..." Aya replied.

"Do not worry. Head east, go home. I'll keep an eye on you", miko smiled and faded into the mist.

"Wait...wait.…" Aya exclaimed, trying to locate the mysterious miko.

Miko's voice echoed through the white mist," Return to your time..."

* * *

"Chiyo-sama, she is waking up".

"Look, she's awake! Oh, thank the gods".

"Oh, sweet child".

Aya opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to her surroundings while a headache consumed her thoughts.

"Obaasan?" Aya uttered, her eyes focusing on the lady that sat beside her.

Chiyo smiled," Yes my child, it's me. You're safe", she replied with a soothing voice.

Chiyo then turned to another youkai present in the room and spoke," Alert the lords right away".

"Hai, Chiyo-sama", the youkai replied and left the room.

Aya tried to sit up, noticing more people around her.

"Kagome-chan? Sango-chan?" Aya spoke, recognizing their silhouettes.

"We were so worried about you Aya. I'm glad you're back", Kagome spoke, gently touching Aya's hand.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

Aya managed to sit up and then gently wiped her forehead. Her blurry vision began to stabilize and her headache slowly began to vanish.

"I'm fine, I feel fine", Aya replied, trying to stand up.

Chiyo stopped her," No, you have been unconscious for two days. You are not going anywhere yet".

"Iie, I'm fine, really I am fine", Aya stood and walked over to the door.

"Where are, you going?" Chiyo asked, following her granddaughter.

"The main hall, I have to see father", Aya replied, while Kagome and Sango followed as well.

* * *

"It's been days!"

"We are aware of the circumstance, but we cannot do anything. She will wake up when ready", Hayao replied.

"Easy now. The battle has been won. Certainly don't know how but I'm sure Aya will soon wake up and explain everything to us", Isamu piped up.

The main hall doors slid open, revealing a servant youkai.

"Forgive the intrusion my lordship but Aya has woken", the servant spoke as she bowed lowly.

"Finally, Answers!", Inuyasha exclaimed grumpily.

As the servant moved away, Aya walked in with Chiyo, Kagome and Sango. Her eyes wandered around the main hall for a few moments before settling on the five males in the hall. Inuyasha was dressed in his fire robe, sitting against the far wall. Sesshomaru and Isamu stood beside Hayao and Kaoru remained seated at his spot. Aya was in disbelief.

"Grandfather? How are you alive?" Aya asked.

Kaoru smiled at the child before him," I was hoping you could tell me".

"What? Me.? I don't understand..." Aya blabbered in confusion.

Chiyo raised her hand," Now, let us all settle and discuss calmly. Let's sit down", she spoke and motioned everyone to settle.

Aya sit down beside her grandfather and then scanned everyone else around. Her eyes met with Sesshomaru's for a moment before her focus returned back to her grandfather.

"Alright, let's get on the same page", Kaoru started," My death caused you to lose yourself and you left for the battle. Something happened to you, something that managed to purify the enemy's troops and the enemy himself. The strength of the power was so vast that it purified even the ground and that it was brought me to life".

"The light? ..." Aya repeated, her thoughts racing.

The miko.… Ama.… it was her. She did this.

"The light?, Yes, it was a purifying light which has not harmed the youkai who belong to the Ishimizu compound or represent it", Kaoru confirmed.

Aya's eyes wandered around the hall once more as if to reassure herself that this was not a dream.

"Can you explain what happened?" Kaoru inquired, looking at his granddaughter.

Aya exhaled softly," It all happened suddenly, I thought I caused a time rip with your death grandfather, so I surrendered to my beast which is when I met the miko", she began to explain as everyone listened.

"She removed my beast from my body and it no longer occupies my body. Because of this she could use my body as a vessel so the war would end. She was very vague but there is one important thing she said and that is that the prophecy is a farce; the light won't be consumed by night. There are powers that prevent it from happening, she continued.

Aya then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome," and actually there is another thing. The duty of the guardian has been passed down to the father of the Ishimizu child. It's your duty to take care of your son, Inuyasha", Aya smiled at the white-haired hanyou.

"Keh! Of course it is", Inuyasha exclaimed, arms folded across his chest.

Aya smiled even more and added," The miko, she told me to call her Ama, she said to not worry… but that I need to leave. Me and Kagome we have to leave as soon as possible back to our time".

Kaoru rubbed his temple, processing the information in his head while the hall fell silent.

After a moment of silence passed, Kaoru stood from his seat.

"Very well, you will leave at daybreak. The servants will pack your things", Kaoru replied," You are all dismissed", he added and walked out of the hall.

Isamu looked at Aya," Well good luck. You'll need it and hopefully I'll see you sometime again", he grinned at her all happy before leaving the hall as well.

Sesshomaru remained cold and distant as he moved out of the hall without a word. Aya sighed with disappointment but then turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha can come with us. Don't worry Kagome-chan", Aya reassured her raven-haired friend.

Kagome nodded," Very well. I'll go get our things ready".

Miroku and Sango piped in," We'll join on your way to Edo, We will settle and begin rebuilding the town".

Aya smiled," Hai, let's meet at the compound gate, at daybreak".

The group nodded and they left the main hall.

* * *

Later at night.

Aya was sitting in the Ishimizu garden, staring at the ripples in the pond.

 _I can't sleep. I can't. There are so many thoughts consuming my mind. This is madness. I can't leave but I have to. I have to find my mother. I have to know what is going on in the future. It's been weeks. She must think I'm dead. What if she is dead?_

 _What if I'll put Kagome in danger? What if we get on the other side and shit goes down? And what about this place? I'll probably never see it again. I'll never see my grandparents again. My father…my father is dead in the future. Why did I leave Okayama in the first place? …What about Sesshomaru?_

 _The moment we shared in the onsen… oh god that moment. I feel butterflies in my stomach, wanting to explode just at the mere memory of it. Why did I get involved with a man ...? No he's not a man. He's a youkai. A youkai lord no less. Why am I mulling over this?… I'm leaving. There's nothing there. It was a moment of weakness. Yes, a moment of weakness._

"You were going to leave without asking me", a stern cold voice disturbed her from her flooding thoughts.

Aya shifted from her spot, locating the owner of the husky vocals.

"Sesshomaru..." she stated, turning her face back to the pond.

The stoic lord moved towards the mizu youkai swiftly and with ease lifted her with his clawed hand. Without hesitation, he cornered her against the mulberry tree. Aya growled a bit against his hold, unhappy with the situation.

"Let go of me. I am not your property", Aya uttered with a hint of annoyance.

" Enough. I did not come to bicker with you", he replied, his stoic expression remained on his flawless complexion.

"Then what do you want? I have nothing to give you", Aya retorted as he let go of her.

Sesshomaru didn't drop the eye contact and simply continued," You are not leaving. You will stay. You will bear my heir", the tone of his voice remained icy.

Aya's eyes widened," What? Have you lost your mind? I cannot and I will not. Go find someone else to mother your child", she replied, feeling slightly insulted.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to spot red," You deny me", he stated.

Aya nodded," Of course I deny you! I AM NOT OF THIS TIME! I cannot stay here and I cannot bare a child of someone who does not love me. That is not how I was raised. I'm sorry but I decline your offer", she added, taking a step back from the tree.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, as if to regain his composure.

"If that is what you want. Then go", Sesshomaru growled as he reopened his eyes that were tinged with red.

"I like you Lord Sesshomaru, if only you felt the same and if only we were of the same time", Aya admitted, but with that she quickly moved from the garden as fear began to consume her.

She left the stoic lord standing alone amidst the dark night.

* * *

It was already midday when they were reaching the ruins of Edo village. The company of Miroku, Sango and their three children, Inuyasha, Kagome and their son Haru, and Aya. The company was accompanied by Hayao and Isamu, who volunteered to escort them safely to the well.

 _I'm not good with goodbyes._

 _I'm not good with goodbyes._

As they reached the ruins of Edo, Sango and Miroku settled down with their kids.

"Take care of yourselves, Keep in touch alright?", Miroku spoke.

Aya smiled at the perverted monk and his family. Without hesitation Sango pulled Aya into a warm sisterly hug, which Aya happily reciprocated.

"Arigatou Sango-chan. Please take care of yourselves. I'll see you when I see you", Aya replied.

 _Return to your time Aya… Time to go.._

The miko's voice rang in her mind and then Aya waited to the side with her father and Isamu while Kagome parted with her friends.

Inuyasha exclaimed," Yeah, I'll see you guys later... Making such a big deal out of this... really... let's go."

Kagome smiled," Jaa mata", and the group headed to the Bone Eater's well.

As they reached the old well, Isamu spoke," Hmm, alright take care..."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome who carried their son on her back," Alright let's go..." and the hanyou jumped with his family down the well, disappearing into the future.

 _I can't say goodbye.…_

Aya stood beside the wooden well. She hesitated as she took a hold of the wooden frame preparing herself to jump in. A clawed pale hand gently placed itself upon her shoulder in comfort.

"Time to go", Hayao spoke warmly," Don't be afraid".

 _I can't do this..._

Aya turned around, wrapping her arms around her father's armor. Tears began to form in her eyes as she held onto him.

 _I can't cry.… Not like this._

Stunned, Hayao gently touched his daughter's head, caressing it," I will be with you. Whether you know it or not… " and he gently made her look at him.

Aya gazed up at her father, teary eyed.

" I want you to live..." Aya spoke.

Hayao smiled at her," That is fate. Take care of yourself and be happy", he spoke warmly," Now, time to go".

Aya let go of her father and grasped the wooden frame once more. Hayao moved further from the well, keeping an eye on her at a distance. She looked over her shoulder seeing her father's figure watching over her.

"Goodbye ... papa..." she spoke as her tears began to fall down her cheeks and with a single movement, she jumped into the darkness of the well.


End file.
